Konoha High - The Girl With The Violin (A Sasuke Love Story)
by NausicaaKamiya
Summary: This is a modern day Naruto story about a girl who loves playing the violin. These events are real life experiences that I have had in my life. I hope you enjoy and please bear with me (it's my first story)
1. Info

Konoha High – The Girl With the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Info

Name: Nausicaa Kamiya

Age: 16 (Everyone else is 17, you're the youngest)

Height: 5' 5" (Everyone is taller than you)

Weight: 120 lbs

Personality: She's really nice, outgoing, calm, and overall just a really good person to be around. She can be sarcastic and blunt though. And when she gets annoyed she can get sorta violent, let's just say you don't want to mess with her when she's in a bad mood. She's a tomboy but does not dress like it. Nausicaa is very caring and has a beautiful smile that is very contagious, you can't help but be happy when she's energetic. She tries to have a positive outlook, although she has been through rough times.

Likes: Singing, Dancing, Drawing, playing sports and video games (which is why she's popular with the guys), writing music, playing all kinds of instruments, eating sweets.

Dislikes: Fanboys (she has tons of them), preppy girls/popular girls, stuck up jerks, people who act rude to everybody.

Friends: Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Temari, and Hinata Hyuga

Enemies: Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Kankuro, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka

Dad (Akio):  
Age: 35

Older Brother (Tai):  
Age: 20

Mom (Hoshi) [deceased]

Early Childhood: You've lived in Konoha all your life. You grew up with your two best friends Naruto and Sasuke. The three of you were pretty much inseparable since you were born. But once you hit junior high, things changed. You and Naruto became mortal enemies with Sasuke. You don't really know what happened, only that it started with a huge fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Since then all of your friends took sides. Since that day the two groups have hated each other's guts.

Family Life: You live with your dad, Akio, and your older brother Tai. Your family owns a record producing company, so money was never an issue. You live in a big mansion. Your mom died when you were only 9. (Info about the death will come later in the story) Before she died she gave you her violin, she was a professional that played with a well known symphony. She took you to lessons when you were only 5 and you quickly became a pro, you were basically a prodigy. Your mom's violin is now the only one you play on, as it is extremely special to you. You hardly go anywhere without it, it's your whole life.


	2. Prologue

Prologue: They're 13 and in the 8th grade in junior high

I ran through the corridors of the school as fast as I could, nearly tripping over my own feet in the process. Student bystanders gave me confused stares as I sped past them. I could just make out their mumbled whispers of "What the hell is wrong with her?" and "I told you she was crazy." But that didn't matter right now. I needed to get to the cafeteria before it was too late.

I burst through the cafeteria doors and drew the attention of all the people eating lunch. I looked around frantically, and then I spotted what I was desperately looking for. Them.

Sasuke Uchiha and his group of jerks were sitting at their usual table, trying to look innocent. But I saw right through their lie, the snickers of Kankuro and Kiba completely gave it away. I knew they had taken it.

I marched up to Uchiha and got right in his face, our noses touching in the process. "Where is it, Uchiha?!" I demanded, anger dripping from every word. He smirked at my frustration. "I don't know what your talking about, Kamiya." he simply stated, gaining a few laughs from the rest of his gang. "Don't play stupid! Where is it, where is my violin!?" By this time the whole cafeteria had gone quiet.

"You mean this stupid piece of junk" I looked over to my right as Neji held up my violin case, a sly smirk tugging at his lips. "Give it!" I yelled as I lunged over the table and made a reach for my instrument. But Neji backed away as he stood up. "You want it so bad, come get it shrimp." He then threw it over to Kankuro. All of them were standing now. I kept running over to whoever had my violin as they kept playing keep away with it.

"Stop it and give it back before you drop it!" I yelled, panic was spreading through me as they almost let it drop multiple times. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, baka" Sasuke taunted me as he caught it from Kiba.

"HEY!"

I turned around to find none other than my best friend Naruto standing at the door with the rest of my friends. He was furious, anyone could see that by the expression on his face. "Give Nausicaa back her violin!" Naruto threatened Sasuke. "What are you gonna do about it, jackass" Sasuke countered back as he threw it to Neji. Naruto ran to Neji in an attempt to grab the instrument, and Shikamaru and the others tried to block the rest of the group.

It was pure chaos by now in the cafeteria. Students were cheering on Sasuke, well his fangirls were, and some of them trying to talk the guys into giving it back to me. I was actually surprised that no faculty was here to break up this little party.  
"Hyuga! You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Neji off the table he was standing on. But not before tossing my violin over to Sasuke. It was a high toss. I sprinted over to Sasuke, pulling away from Sakura's grip. Sasuke was caught off guard and didn't react in time to catch it, it was too far out of reach.

"NO!"

CRACK!

The case busted open as it hit the floor. I ran over to it, but as I peered inside the case I became paralyzed. The instrument took heavy damage and had been broken at the neck, along with the bow being broken in half.

Time seemed to freeze as everyone fell silent. All eyes wandered over to me and I could feel them burning into my back. "Hn. Good ridence." Sasuke muttered from behind me.

That was it. He had pushed me to the edge and I couldn't take it anymore. His insults and torture I could take, but not this. My fists began to shake as I clenched them tighter and tighter.

I don't think anyone could've expected what happened next, not even me.

I spun around and punched Sasuke square in the jaw. He fell to the ground and looked up at me, his eyes wide in shock. Everyone gasped at my actions, but I didn't stop there. I jumped on him and wildly threw punches at his face. Blood was now trickling down the side of Sasuke's mouth, as he tried desperately to block my violent hits.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled out at him. Something had overcome me and I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. I wanted him to feel pain, just like I was.

I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and hoist me up off of Sasuke. It was Kakashi. He wasn't having much luck holding me back, I thrashed around like crazy trying to break away from his grip in an attempt to get at Sasuke again. "Are you crazy!?" Lady Tsunade came in yelling at me. "This kind of behavior is not tolerated at Konoha Academy! I can't believe you would do something like this, Nausicaa!" "He deserves it! Uchiha's a complete jackass!" I yelled, still trying to lunge at him.

Sasuke pushed himself off the ground and stood up, spitting out some blood. "She's gone insane, that bitch went on a rampage for no reason." he stated as if he did nothing wrong. "It was all your fault, Uchiha! You started this whole mess in the first place!" Shikamaru yelled. "Tch. Whatever." Sasuke replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto threw himself at Sasuke, but was stopped by Iruka just before he had the chance to throw the first punch.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Naruto thrashed about. Meanwhile Kakashi had finally let me go as I calmed down. I made my way towards my instrument. "He broke my violin and you're getting mad at me?!" I glared at the Uchiha. "Nausicaa, you attacked Sasuke. It's not the same as breaking some instrument." Tsunade scolded me. "If you weren't moving today, I would have you suspended, you're lucky I don't expel you right now!" "This is different! My mom gave me this violin!" I told her, tears threatening to fall down my face. "Then it won't be a problem telling her to buy you a new one, now will it." She stated coldly. I lowered my head. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I shot my head back up and looked at her, tears now streaming down my cheeks. "Yes, it is a problem! I can't ask her anymore because she's DEAD!" I screamed and ran out of the cafeteria with my instrument in hand. Shock was present in everyone's face as their eyes widened at my outburst. "W-What?" Naruto whispered to himself.

I had never told anyone that my mom was dead, nobody knew. I continued to run through the school and burst out the front gates. I didn't care anymore that I was moving far away to some new city. I didn't care that I was leaving my friends behind. I just wanted to get the hell out of there and never come back.

Okay! Well I know that was kinda long but I felt like I needed to start out with some drama and violence. Haha, I don't know why :) Anyways rate and comment if you like the story so far, I'd love to hear your opinions. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 1: Going Back

Konoha High – The Girl with the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 1: Going Back

"Just take a deep breath, sis. You'll do great." I turned to look at my older brother Tai, a nervous look on my face. He just smiled down at me. I sighed and took a deep breath. "You're right, it's just...what if I mess up, what if they all laugh at me?"

I was just about to perform at my city's music festival. I had become an exceptional violinist over the years. Although I was classically trained I had recently tried some new experiments with my music. I decided to become a hip hop violinist. (Yeah I know people do this already, it's no new idea. Actually Lindsey Stirling gave me the idea, she's amazing!) I already loved dancing and hip hop just happened to be one of my favorite genres, so why not combine my two favorite things!

But now I think I was starting to regret it big time. I was beginning to doubt whether people would like it. Tai put his arm around my shoulder and said "Nausicaa, you are an amazing musician and what you can do is unbelievable. It's gonna be the next big thing, just you wait!" He gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't help but smile. "You know what, you are so right! I'll just go out there and give it my all!"

I stepped out on stage with some back up dancers and took in the applause from the audience. I smiled and took one last deep breath before putting my bow on the string. Here it goes...

watch?v=fwqDDFkOaCcHYPERLINK " watch?v=fwqDDFkOaCc&feature=plcp"&HYPERLINK " watch?v=fwqDDFkOaCc&feature=plcp"feature=plcp

The crowd roared with applause! I couldn't believe it! My countless hours of practicing finally paid off.

~The Next Day~

"Nausicaa! Hurry up with the rest of your bags! It's almost time to go!" my dad yelled at me from downstairs. "Coming! Stupid suit case, why won't you just close!" I was jumping up and down on my suitcase trying to get it to shut. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have packed so many things in there. But seriously! You'd think after 10 minutes of me bouncing on it it just give up and close!

"Alright Mr. suitcase, if you don't close in the next 30 seconds I'm gonna go get the chainsaw and rip you to pieces!" Just then Tai busted through my bedroom door. "DAMN IT, HURRY UP SQUIRT!" He completely caught me off guard. I lost my balance and fell off the suitcase that was on my bed. "WOAH!" I fell flat on my face and Tai started laughing his ass off. Jerk. "You're...such an...idiot!" Tai said in between laughs.

"Alright kids, ready to go?" my dad asked as he finished putting the last of the bags in the car. "Let's get this show on the road." Tai said, swinging the keys around his finger. I closed the trunk and turned around, giving one last look at the place we had made our home the past couple of years. For some odd reason...I didn't feel like I was going to miss it much. I smiled to myself. Maybe it was because I was finally going home...to my real home.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are we there yet?" We had been sitting in this plane for 5 hours so far and this freakin' kid would not stop bouncing around in his seat behind me. Now, don't get me wrong I love kids, just not when it interferes with my nap time. Nap time is THE best thing ever and nobody messes with MY nap time! "Ugh, Dad please tell me we're almost there." I asked him, rubbing my temples with my fingers. He simply chuckled. "Just sit tight sweety, we'll be at Konoha in 2 more hours"

Yes. It's true. I'm headed back to Konoha. The place I thought I'd never ever go back to. Who knows it might be fun to surprise everyone there. However, I'd doubt anyone would remember me, it has been 3 years after all. But I do miss all of my friends from school, especially Naruto.

I got up and turned around in my seat. "Hey! Kid! If I give you 5 bucks will you please, for the love of all that's messed up in this world, shut up and sit down in your freakin' seat for the rest of the ride." I couldn't take it anymore! This kid was seriously starting to piss me off! The boy looked at me with wide eyes, but suddenly a small smirk began to form at the edge of his mouth. "Make it 20" My eye started to twitch. What an ass, this kid wasn't innocent at all. But I really wanted my sleep. "Fine, you little brat. Here" I sighed, handing him the money. "Sweet!" I sat back down in my seat. At least I could finally rest.

I'm actually ashamed to say that I haven't kept in touch with my best friend at all in the past couple of years. I know, I'm a terrible friend, and after all he's done for me throughout our childhood. I'll have to remember to apologize like a gazillion times when I see him.

I turned my head and stared out the window of the plane. I'm sure he'll forgive me if I buy him some ramen. I giggled to myself at the thought. I couldn't wait to see him again.

"LAND!" Tai and I both screamed as we stumbled off the plane kissing the ground. My dad just turned away and pretended not to know us as people gave us questioning looks. So we're a little weird...that's what makes life so exciting right.

We continued on our way after we thanked the lord for not dying in the air. As the limo pulled up the driveway (yeah limo, I said we were rich remember) our huge new mansion came into view. It was awesome!

Tai and I ran out of the limo as soon as we stopped. Why were we in such a rush you ask? Well it's obvious...to get the best room in the house! "You're too slow squirt!" Tai was ahead of me in our epic race. Curse these short legs of mine! "No fair!" I yelled as I tried to push myself harder.

My dad slowly walked inside after us, our new butler lugging in the bags behind him.

"Move it Tai!"

"Get outta my way squirt!"

"Feels like home already" my dad sighed as he heard us rampaging through the house.

After all the fighting and bickering, we finally settled in our rooms. I began to unpack all of my stuff. I hung up all of my clothes in the huge walk in closet, set up my music stuff, electronics and stuck up all of my posters and music awards on my wall. I hopped up on my bed. "There, all done" I said feeling satisfied as I looked around my new room.

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that I won the best room in the house! I might've "accidentally" tripped Tai in the hallway, which kinda made him lose the race. What? No one said I couldn't play dirty. :) There was also a huge window on the other side of the room that led to a big balcony. It was really nice, I could go out there and just relax whenever I wanted to. (Oh and by the way the closet in the picture isn't a walk in but just pretend that you go into it.) This is what the balcony looks like:

"It feels so weird to be back" I began to reminisce all the crazy times I had with my friends. I sighed and threw myself back on my bed. Hmmm...I wonder what it'll be like tomorrow? Will they even remember me? Have they even missed me at all? All these thoughts went through my head as I finally drifted off to sleep. I would start my first day at Konoha High tomorrow as a senior...and I was planning on making it an unforgettable year.

Bow chika wow wow! Haha okay so I know none of the Naruto characters are here yet but worry not my friends! I will have them in the next chapter I absolutely promise! So have a great day everyone and thanks for reading my first story :)

ok so I can't make the stupid thing a link, so please just copy and paste the url. It'll make so much more sense once you see the performance! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 2: It Can't Be!

Konoha High School – The Girl with the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 2: It Can't Be!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Nooooo..." I mumbled from under my pillow. "Go awaaay..." I didn't want to get up. I peeked at my alarm clock, 7 a.m.. Ugh, too early. Nope. Not gonna get up. I let my head fall back into the pillow.

_Knock Knock_

"Yo Squirt! Get up already, you need to get ready for school!" Tai yelled, continuing to knock at my door. After he got no response he just barged in.

Tai's POV

I walked into Nausicaa's room after not hearing a reply. I looked over to the bed and saw her with her face in the pillow. I sighed and made my way over to the side of the bed. "Hey loser, get up will ya." I shook her a bit, but that didn't work. I could still hear her snoring.

"Ah ha!" I said snapping my fingers. I went back downstairs into the kitchen and got the ice cube container from the freezer. This should do the trick. I went back up and pulled at the back of her t-shirt, dropping all the ice cubes into her back.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled as she started jumping around trying to get the ice cubes out. "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" I couldn't help it anymore, I started laughing! The look on her face was priceless! Ah...how I relish moments like these.

Nausicaa's POV

After I got all of the ice out of my shirt I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it at my brother. He wasn't paying attention and it hit him right in the face, sending him flying back. "Hey!" he said as he quickly recovered from the blow. "Couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person?" Tai crossed his arms and looked at me like I was some sort of idiot. "Now Nausicaa, where would be the fun in that?" I just shook my head at him and pushed him out the door to get ready for school.

I skipped down the stairs once I finished my daily routine. I decided to wear a jade green tank top with a dark brown vest, some dark blue shorts and my white vans.

On my way down, I noticed that the clock read 7:30. I was gonna be late on my first day! School started at 8! "Crap!" I said as I ran in the kitchen and grabbed one of the waffles the cook had made for breakfast. "Bye dad! Later Tai!" I gave my dad a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door.

The driver was waiting for me outside, holding the door open. "Planning on being late on the first day, are we, Lady Nausicaa?" I gave him a smile as I slid into the seat. "Not if you hurry James"

Needless to say we actually made it with 15 minutes to spare. James ended up being an insane driver so we got there super fast! Note to self...make sure to wear a helmet when getting in the car with him.

I walked through the doors of the high school and made my way to the principal's office to get my schedule. I could already hear the low whistles and howls from the boys as I moved past them. I tried my best to ignore them and finally found the office. I poked my head in the doorway and saw two secretaries sitting at the front desk.

"I guess some things haven't changed" I said to myself as I saw the two secretaries from Konoha Academy, Izumo and Kotetsu. I guess they got moved up to the high school. I walked up to them. But they didn't seem to notice that I was there, they were too busy arguing about syrup. Don't ask me, I have no idea what the hell they were talking about. "Ahem" I coughed loud enough to pull them away from their heated conversation. They simultaneously turned their heads to me.

"Yes?" Izumo questioned me, raising his eyebrow. "Can we help you?" Kotetsu asked after. "Come on guys, don't tell me you don't remember me?" I teased them, giving them my famous puppy dog eyes and cute little pout. We had become close over the years I had lived in Konoha. They looked confused and narrowed their eyes at me. Suddenly their eyes went wide. "Nausicaa!?" they said in unison. "What it do guys! It's been a while" I giggled at their reaction. "No way, kid! You're back!" Izumo grinned at me. "Yeah, my dad decided to move back, so I'm starting school here." "That's great. Let me go tell Lady Tsunade about your arrival" Kotetsu said as he got up and went into a room.

"Well it's great to have you back, Nausicaa." Tsunade told me as we walked out of her office. "And...I'm really sorry about what I said that day you left Konoha" I looked up at her and smiled, "It's okay, I know you didn't know anything about that and besides, I was out of line when I hit Uchiha" Yeah right, I was so not sorry for beating up Sasuke. I'm glad I smacked him around. It's about time somebody did it.

I then got my schedule from the secretaries and made my way to find my locker.

Math (AP Calculus) – Asuma Sarutobi

Orchestra (Chamber) – Genma Shiranui

English (AP Literature and Composition) – Kurenai Yuhi

Gym – Gai Maito & Anko Mitarashi

Lunch

History (AP Govt & Politics) -Kakashi Hatake

Choir (Chamber) – Mrs. Kotone

Science (AP Chemistry) – Iruka Umino

Dance Class (Advanced) – Tenga & Haruka Wakatake

Yeah, I'll admit, I was kind of a genius. I am just that awesome!

I kept looking down at my paper, trying to avoid all the stares as I made my way through the hallway.

I sighed. Okay, all this attention was gonna get so annoying. It was like this back in Chicago too. All the fanboys and pissed of girls. It's not like it was my fault, I don't even wear makeup. I'm not trying to look good at all. I honestly don't know what guys see in me. (Yeah, you were totally hot, you were just too oblivious to that fact :D )

No One's POV

"Yo Sasuke, Neji! What up?" The two boys turned their heads to see their brown headed friends walking up to them. "Hey, Kiba, Kankuro, how's it been?" The boy with pale eyes replied. The four boys hit each other's fists as they met. "Nothin much. So you pumped about our senior year?" the boy with red marks on his cheeks asked. "Totally. Our group's finally gonna make a name for itself this year." the raven haired kid said.

The group of guys had made a band together and also a dance crew. They hadn't been able to go as public as they wanted, but this year would be their big debut. That is, if they could come up with some new songs and choreography.

"Hey, you guys hear about that new girl?" Kankuro asked, changing the subject. "Oh yeah, I heard people talking about it in the halls earlier" Neji said, opening his locker to put his stuff away. "I heard she's a total babe!" Kiba said excitedly. "Think you could leave this girl to us, huh, Sasuke" Kiba teased. "Hn. If she's another fangirl she's all yours."

Suddenly, the other boys in the hallway started talking loudly and whistling at something around the corner. The four teenagers looked to see what all the commotion was...It was her.

Nausicaa's POV

Okay now I was seriously getting pissed. These guys were disgusting! Didn't they have anything better to do than stare at my ass! I kept my head up and went towards the locker I thought to be mine.

I stopped a few feet away from my locker when I saw there was a group of boys right in front of where it was. Great. I sighed and continued. "Excuse me" I said bluntly to the kid with raven colored hair. He moved out of the way and I started opening the door. As I was doing so I couldn't help but notice the guys hadn't moved and were still surrounding me. That's when I realized that they looked familiar.

Well what do ya know. It's the assholes from the Academy. Just my luck.

I was putting the books I had gotten from Izumo away in my locker when suddenly two of the boys rested their arms on both sides of my locker, preventing me from leaving. The one I presumed to be Kankuro casually leaned on the lockers and smirked at me. "Hey baby, how's it goin?" I laughed on the inside. Did they seriously forget about me enough to not realize they were hitting on their enemy. I decided to have a little fun with the idiots. "Great, honey. How you doin?" I answered back seductively.

Kankuro's smile got even wider, thinking he was actually getting somewhere. "Didn't we go out once? Or was it twice?" He asked cockily, leaning closer into my personal space. I simply smirked at the pick up line. "I think once. I don't make the same mistake twice" I smiled innocently at him. His friends snickered at his rejection. However, it didn't discourage Kiba from trying something too.

"You know" Kiba said leaning into me and whispering into my ear, but still audible for his friends to hear. "If I could see you naked, I'd die happy" He looked me up and down, a grin playing at his lips. Seriously. Can't they at least be original. "Really? If I could see you naked, I'd probably die laughing" I giggled as I shut my locker. By now some others were paying attention and chuckled at my remark.

Sasuke's POV

I smirked at the comment made by the newbie to Kiba. She was cheeky, I liked that. She slammed her locker shut and turned to face Kiba. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a class to get to" she said. The girl then pushed past Kiba and said "Move it Inuzuka."

My eyes went wide, as did the rest of the group's. How the hell did she know Kiba's name, his last name at that. She started to walk away, her hips swaying seductively. It was enough to make a guy go nuts.

We all turned to Kiba. "Do you know her" Neji interrogated. "What? No way! This was the first time I've seen her. I have no clue how she knows me!" he held his hands up defensively.

If he's never met her...then how... Then it hit me. And I couldn't believe it.

"Hey" I yelled out at the girl, "Kamiya."

The guys froze as I said the name. She stopped in her tracks, and then slowly turned around to face us.

"Surprise, surprise. Eh, assholes." She smirked and then turned back around and continued walking.

We stood there, utterly dumbfounded. "It can't be!" Kiba yelled.

Well there ya have it! The first meeting with her old enemies. If her enemies couldn't remember her, then how will her friends? Find out next time in Konoha High! :) Peace!

Also here's some pictures of the guys, except for Sasuke I haven't really drawn him up yet in "modern day clothes". But I will get it done because I just love drawing ! :D


	5. Chapter 3: In the Flesh, Buddy!

Konoha High – The Girl with the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 3: In the Flesh, Buddy!

What a bunch of morons! I can't believe they didn't even recognize me. And Kiba and Kankuro just hit on me...GROSS!

I had just finished making my little dramatic exit with the boys and was headed for my first period class. Now I was really worried that Naruto and the others had completely forgotten about me. Okay, Nausicaa, come on cheer up. These are your best friends we're talking about! No way they'd forget about you. I mentally slapped myself for doubting the loyalty of the people I had know since I was 7 years old.

I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head and stopped in front of a door that read 'Mr. Sarutobi, Room 613' I slowly brought my hand to the doorknob and took a deep breath. Well...here goes nothing...

Shikamaru's POV

I sat there in Asuma's class, my head on the desk. I really didn't want to listen to anything right now. It was too damn early. It was only the first day back to school and it was already a drag. I sighed and readjusted my position, laying my chin on my folded arms in front of me.

I was about to go back to sleep when Asuma suddenly stopped talking as the door opened. Just then the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life stepped into the classroom. I noticed I wasn't the only one drooling over her. I looked around to see all the boys with hearts in their eyes. I saw the girl's fists clench at the sight. Obviously she wasn't one that liked the attention.

The girl handed Asuma a piece of paper, which he quickly looked over. He then smiled and looked up at her. "Well, well, well. It's been a while hasn't it" She nodded in response.

"Okay class. Looks like we have a new addition to our group." He then gestured to the girl to come forward. "Would you please introduce yourself to everyone."

She turned her head towards the rest of us and I was finally able to get a good look at her. She was stunning; big cerulean blue eyes, silky smooth orange hair, perfectly soft lips, and to top it off she had an insanely hot body. As I took in all her features, I couldn't help but notice that something about her looked strangely familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was sure that I had seen her somewhere before...but where?

Nausicaa's POV

Great. Just what I wanted, to be the center of attention again. I stepped up as the teacher had instructed, all pairs of eyes on me now. "Hi there, the name's Nausicaa Kamiya. It's nice to meet you all" I gave them all a smile. A lot of the guys started winking at me and gesturing me with "call me." I sweat dropped. Why couldn't I just be in a normal class.

"Alright, Nausicaa. Why don't you take that empty seat by the window over there" I followed his gaze over to a desk that just so happened to be right next to none other than the pretty boy Uchiha himself. Of course. God just hates me that much. Seriously! Am I that much of a horrible person? Look, I'm sorry I skipped church to go see George Lopez live. But I mean come on! It's time to move on already! I went to church the next Sunday so technically in my book we're even. So stop holding such a grudge, man!

I made my way over to my seat and as I passed by I noticed a kid with his hair up in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple. Shikamaru! My lazy ass buddy! He continued to look at me with a shocked expression. I guess he didn't realize it was me either. I grinned at him and gave him a small wave as I sat down at my desk. Shikamaru, finally snapping out of his daze, nodded back with a smirk.

~End of class~

Finally! Mr. Sarutobi, or Asuma as I knew him, would just not shut up. I already knew all of the stuff he was teaching, so I just stared out the window the entire time, counting the number of leaves on the tree that was just outside the room. Yeah, I was that bored. You would be too if you had to sit through a lesson about limits and continuity.

As I got up to get to my next class I noticed Shikamaru standing at the door waiting for me with a smile plastered on his features. I skipped over to him happily, trying to contain my excitement.

Shikamaru's POV

I waited at the door as Nausicaa made her way over to me. I still couldn't believe it was her. Man, had she changed.

"Now, if it isn't the pretty little face I always loved to see" I told her playfully as she came up to me, arms open for a hug. I did the same, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Shikamaru! I missed you so much! How have you been, dude?"

"Alright. What about you, you've been gone for so long." I asked her, letting her out of my grasp. "I've been awesome! Chicago is amazing, and it's so lively. It's like a party at every corner" she replied, waving her hands in the air like she was 'raising the roof.'

I just laughed at her antics. Her looks might have changed but she was still the same nerdy girl I knew back in junior high.

Nausicaa's POV

Shikamaru and I started walking down the hallway, avoiding the oncoming students in the process. We talked about everything that's been going on in our lives; about our families, friends, social life. I guess over the years the guys had started a band and were also a dance crew. Apparently they were the biggest competition for Sasuke and his group. I guess even after I left the fighting between them never stopped. Shikamaru explained to me how Naruto and Sasuke had even had a couple of fights throughout the years, and by his stories I could tell that things with those two only grew more intense over time.

"Where you headed next?" Shikamaru looked over at me lazily, hands behind his back as he walked. I giggled at his usual pose. "Orchestra" I answered. "You're still into that, huh."

"Shikamaru, I've told you like hundreds of times that the violin is my life. I'm not about to just give it up"

He just smirked at me, "Some things never change, I guess. You were really good at it anyways, I suppose it'd be a shame to waste such a talent." I nodded at him. We then said our goodbyes as we headed to our different classes.

~Lunch Time!~

(I don't think there's anything important to write about the other classes just yet. English was basically the same as math, except Kurenai didn't make you introduce yourself. And in gym class you guys stayed in the locker rooms getting assigned locks and stuff. Yeah boring, I know.)

Kiba's POV

I headed over with my tray of food to our group's usual table. The guys were already there along with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. As I sat down, I picked up on the topic they were talking about.

"What do you mean she's back?!" Ino and Sakura practically yelled. Sometimes I don't know why we let those two hang out with us. They were soooooo annoying.

"Exactly what it sounds like" said Neji "Kamiya's back, and by the looks of it I don't think she's going anywhere anytime soon." I could tell he was just as fed up with them as I was. "Hm. Then I guess it can't be helped. But at least it'll be fun to mess around with her again." Tenten smiled at the thought of being able to torture the girl. "And man is she in for it this year. After what she did to MY Sasuke before she left, she's in for a world of hell!" said Sakura, waving her fist in the air. "What do you mean YOUR Sasuke? He's mine you billboard brow!" Here we go again. I sighed as they started another war over their precious _Sasuke_.

I opened my mouth to take a bite out of my burger, but stopped short when I noticed a certain blue-eyed girl make an entrance into the room. "Speak of the devil" The rest of the guys turned to look in the same direction.

As Nausicaa walked in every pair of eyes in the room flew towards her. I still can't believe the loser we used to pick on turned into this sexy, hot woman.

No Kiba! No! You can't think of her that way, she's the enemy! I continued to fight with my conscience. I was losing sooo bad.

Sasuke's POV

We all continued to stare at her. What a loser.

**An extremely hot loser. **

What!? Shut up, this is Kamiya we're talking about.

**Just admit it.**

I won't because it's not true.

**Yes it is.**

Oh shut the fuck up will you.

I sighed to myself. I can't keep having these constant arguments in my head. It's just not normal.

"You're joking right?" Ino asked, breaking the silence. "Nope. That's her" I said. They continued to stare in disbelief as Nausicaa got in line to get some food.

Naruto's POV

"Hey guys! Check this out!" I grabbed the chopsticks I was eating my ramen with and shoved them up my nose. "Huh? Huh?" I leaned in to Temari next to me and wiggled the sticks in my nose.

"Get those things out of my face before I break your nose, Naruto!" Temari grabbed my shirt at the collar and threatened me. Man! Temari was scary! She kept glaring at me, tightening her grip on me every second. "SORRY, SORRY! Let me go will ya!" She let me drop and crossed her arms over her chest. "Baka." she mumbled.

"So...umm...how is everyone's first day going so far?" Hinata jumped in, speaking for the first time today. "Pretty damn boring" Gaara chimed in. "Mine sucked! I got homework in every class so far" I whined. I laid my chin on my hand, and looked over to Shikamaru who was sleeping on the table. Geez doesn't this guy ever get enough sleep.

"Yo, Shikamaru, what about you?" I elbowed him in the gut. "What about me?" He retorted angry, rubbing his side from the hit. "Weren't you listening? Man, pay attention for once. What's new with you today?"

"School was school. Now leave me alone so I can get some sleep." He sighed and put his head back down. "You're so troublesome"

Nausicaa's POV

I went through line, getting my food. I decided to get a cheeseburger, some fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Man! I love this place! I smiled to myself as I stacked my tray with food. I love food!

I turned around, but stopped even before I took a step. Okay, I might have forgotten one important detail about lunch.

Where the hell am I supposed to sit!?

I looked around frantically, not wanting to look like a complete idiot standing there. Luckily I spotted Shikamaru. He had his head down on the table. Typical Shikamaru. I shook my head and sighed. I guess I can go sit with them, we were friends after all.

As I made my way over I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. It turns out the whole room was looking at me; boys were winking at me and the girls were all glaring daggers. But that wasn't what I felt. As I scanned the room I realized what the feeling was, and I really wish I hadn't. It was the enemy. But I noticed that this time Sakura, Ino and Tenten were with them. How those two Sasuke fangirls managed to stay in the group so long was beyond me. I averted my gaze quickly when I noticed that they looked like they wanted to kill me. What? Don't the two lover boys want me anymore? I laughed at my comment and continued my way to the table.

"Hey guys!" Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Lee, Choji, and Naruto all looked over at me. I smiled at them nervously. "Mind if I sit here?" They all looked at me like I was an alien. I deadpanned. I guess they didn't remember me. So much for having high hopes.

By the looks of it Shikamaru didn't tell them that I had come back to Konoha either, seeing as he continued to sleep through our whole confrontation.

"I'm guessing you guys don't know who I am."

"Oh wait, a sec...aren't you the new kid? I think I saw you in my English class today" This girl who I had never seen before answered. She had green hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh hey Nausicaa, what's up?" I guess Shikamaru decided to join the conversation. He got up and yawned.

"NAUSICAA!?" Everyone yelled, with the exception of the other girl.

Naruto's POV

You've gotta be kidding me! Nuh uh! No way in hell is it Nausicaa! I looked her up and down in disbelief, it just didn't look like her. Then I noticed a light blue necklace around her neck. My eyes widened. It was the same necklace Nausicaa had given to me and Sasuke back when we were good friends. Those necklaces were one of a kind so it was impossible for anyone else to have one. All three of us had one. I guess it was her...after all these years.

"N-Nausicaa? Is that really you?" I managed to stutter out. "In the flesh, buddy!" She grinned widely at me. Yup, that was definitely her. No way would I forget that smile. I got up and went over to her, getting right in her face. "Are you sure?"

"Naruto! You idiot! Don't you recognize your best friend?" She then pulled me into a tight hug. I felt my face heat up.

"Of course I do! I was just making sure you weren't an imposter!" I smirked down at her. She raised an eyebrow at me and just shook her head disapprovingly. "Yeah right."

Nausicaa's POV

Okay. I'll admit, I was kinda hurt that my own best friend didn't know who I was. But hey, I'll get over it. I was just happy to be with them all again. The whole lunch was spent with them bombarding me with questions about what I've been up to the past 3 years.

Oh! I also met that one girl with the green hair. She was really fun! Her name was Kyoko and the gang actually met her a year after I left. Yeah, they replaced me. I swear she was exactly like me! But I guess it was a good thing because we hit it off really well. It was like we were sisters separated at birth.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Well...except for the fact that I had Sasuke in pretty much every class. He was there in math, english, science, history, even choir and dance class. Actually both of our groups were in choir and dance. I'm surprised we could go an hour without killing each other.

I walked into dance with my friends, chatting with Hinata along the way.

"So who's our teacher anyways?" I asked her.

"We have two. One male instructor by the name of Tenga and a woman, Ms. Wakatake." Hinata answered quietly. "Ms. Wakatake is really nice." She smiled at me reassuringly. "What about the other dude."

"Let's just say he's more of a drill sergeant than a dance instructor." Temari explained, coming up to us. Just then a really young looking man and woman came into the room. "Okay everyone, are you all ready to get started?" Ms. Wakatake asked, very perky I might add.

"Listen up! I want the guys over here on the left side with me and the little girlies over on the right with Wakatake." the man I presumed to be Tenga practically yelled in our faces.

"Ha! Sucks for you guys" I teased Shikamaru, Naruto and Gaara as they stalked off to the mean buzzkill. Choji and Lee weren't in this class, they were not the biggest fans of dancing.

"You do know we switch teachers every week right?" Gaara threw a playful grin at me. "Aww man!" I whined, slapping myself in the forehead.

As the boys started some beginning hip hop combinations, us girls were put to start on ballet. Not so fun. I wasn't really ecstatic about ballet, it just wasn't all that exciting to me really.

"Reach down low...And back up" Ms. Wakatake instructed as she did the poses along with us.

"Back straight, Nausicaa" she put her hand on the small of my back and hoisted me up.

"I just love ballet, don't you Sakura?" Ino asked the pink headed witch that was two spots in front of me. "Yeah, I feel like a princess!" she answered all giddy. Oh, kill me now.

Kyoko nudged my shoulder from behind me and said loud enough for them to hear, "Oh don't you just love shoving your butt up in the air, Nausicaa?" Her high pitched girly impression almost made me burst out laughing.

"Totally! I feel like a complete skank!"

The two fangirls whipped their heads around and glared at me. Temari, Kyoko and I laughed our asses off. Heck, even Hinata was giggling!

"You're just jealous because you suck at dancing and look like a slutty cow!" Tenten came back at me. Oh no. She did not just call me a cow! I restrained myself and just smiled at her sweetly.

"You know, I may be fat, but I can exercise. Unfortunately for you, they don't have a cure for ugly." All of the girls started cracking up. The guys looked over at us, wondering what was going on. "Now girls, it's not ladylike to insult each other like that" Ms. Wakatake scolded us.

"Why don't you just go to hell!" Sakura yelled at me. All three of them were fuming!

"I would...but your huge forehead is taking up all the room already" I smirked. Sakura's face got heated up as everyone laughed at her. "Why you little-" Ino and Tenten were about to claw my eyes out when the teacher came between us.

"OKAY! Why don't we all just call it a day for now! Go on, hit the lockers ladies."

They are so lucky they didn't come at me, I was ready to rip that stupid fangirl's mouth off. "That was awesome! Way to piss off the three idiots!" Temari congratulated me as we got our regular clothes back on. "Just because I haven't insulted them in forever, doesn't mean I've lost my touch" I smiled back at her.

After dance I went to my locker to get my backpack. I started pulling stuff out and shoving it into my bag, not even the slightest bit aware that someone had opened the locker next to me.

I shut my locker and started walking when I bumped right into something hard. "Ouchies" I muttered, rubbing my bottom as I flew back on the floor.

"Watch where you're going will ya." I brought my gaze up to see...

HA! Cliffhanger! Yeah sorry, I know I hate those too. But I decided to do it to tick people off. Haha Just kidding! I would never do that to my readers. Anyways hope you liked the chapter, I know it was kinda long. The next one will have lots more drama between the two gangs and who knows, maybe even a little romance between old friends. :) You'll never know! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 4: That Can't Be Good

Konoha High – The Girl with the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 4: That Can't Be Good...

There he was towering over me, arms folded and a scowl on his face. My eyes quickly turned into a hard glare as I realized I had bumped into Uchiha.

"Loser, can't you do anything right?"

"Can't you do anything wrong?" I coldly retorted back. "Seriously, who shoved a stick up your ass anyways, Mr. Perfect"

He just hardened his glare, if that was even possible. We had a staring contest for what seemed like ages until I noticed I was still on the ground.

"Ahem" I coughed, grabbing his attention as I stretched out my hand towards him.

"What." He snapped.

"Aren't you going to help me up? It _was_ your fault I fell"

"How was it my fault? You're the one that ran into _me_"

"But you're the one that was standing in my way. So be a stinkin gentleman for once in your pathetic life and help me up, Uchiha."

He stood there for a moment and glared at me again. Then he made his way to me. But instead of helping me up like I thought he was gonna do he stepped around me and walked away. That jerk!

"HEY! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING!?" I yelled at him. He simply continued like he hadn't even heard me, but not before he lifted up his hand and shot me the bird.

"ASSHOLE!" I angrily shook my fist at him.

~THE NEXT DAY~

I woke up on time this morning, not wanting a repeat of the ice cube incident. I did my normal routine and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning Martha" I greeted our cook happily, sitting down to a plate of her delicious pancakes. I reached over the table and grabbed the syrup, smothering my pancakes with gooey goodness.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I see you're up early today," she warmly smiled at me as she poured me some milk. "Yup!"

I quickly scarfed down the rest of my meal and got the last minute things done.

"Hey, where's Tai and dad?"

"Mr. Kamiya had to get to the studio early to meet some new client and your brother had an early class this morning at the university"

"Oh, okay" I guess I'd be eating breakfast alone for a while, as usual.

~AT SCHOOL~

"Thanks for the ride, James" I waved goodbye to the driver and walked into the school.

"Hey Nausicaa! Over here!" I saw Naruto waving frantically. He was with Gaara and Shikamaru.

"Sup guys" I greeted my buds. "Hey Nausicaa, how's it goin?" Gaara asked me, giving me a light hug. "Ah, you know, just the usual. So anything exciting planned for today?"

"When is anything exciting at school. It's always such a drag." Shikamaru yawned. "I'm gonna have to agree with Shikamaru for once" Naruto added in. "There's nothing to do here. The highlight of our day is lunch, and you gotta admit that's really sad." Gaara interjected.

I sighed at the lack of imagination of my friends. "Look, how many times do I gotta tell you guys? We, being out awesomely badass selves, NEVER let the party come to us" I explained, a devilish smirk lighting my features. Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Then...that means that we _bring_ the party?" he questioned, not sounding quite sure.

"Precisely, my young padawan. Now...come with me rookies...it's time to raise a little hell" I smiled triumphantly, walking down the hallway.

Gaara's POV

"Why do I get the feeling this year is gonna be more troublesome than usual?"

I looked over to Shikamarau and sighed. "Remind me again why we're friends with this lunatic" I said referring to the young girl skipping down the halls. I smiled slightly at her energy.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up!" Naruto started running after Nausicaa. "The fun train's getting away!"

Shikamaru and I sweat dropped at the hyper idiot. Well one thing was certain...this was gonna be a long and interesting senior year.

~Calculus~

Okay steady...steady...annnddd...FIRE!

Direct hit!

I smiled to myself as Sasuke wiped away the 17th spitball.

"Would you stop it, Kamiya! God! You're so disgusting!" Sasuke whispered harshly, low enough for Asuma not to notice.

"Come on Uchiha, I'm bored" I whined, preparing another spitball.

"I swear, you are the biggest idi-" His eyes went wide as he started choking on a big wad of spit.

Sucker.

He started gagging and finally got it out of his mouth. He growled at me and I smiled back at him innocently. "What?"

He turned his attention back to the front and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

~Gym~

"Is the teacher always this crazy?" I asked Kyoko as we got dressed out. We didn't have a P.E. uniform so I just changed into a white razorback tank and some black soffes.

"Oh yeah. Big time." she said lacing up her sneakers. "Anko is one of the craziest gym teachers ever" One of? "Wait...you mean there's more than one?"  
"Alright maggots! Get your scrawny little asses out to the gym!" Anko yelled at us as she ran through the double doors leading into the gymnasium.

I walked out and saw the freakiest person I have ever laid eyes on in my life. He was wearing some tight green spandex shorts and a white T-shirt. Was the circus in town or something?

As we neared the boys, the funky lookin coach turned his attention to me. He suddenly got this big smile. Uh oh, that can't be good. He started making his way over to me.  
"Shoot, he's coming over here!" I whispered to Hinata.

"Don't worry, Nausicaa, he's not as bad as he looks" she tried to reassure me.

"So! You're the one Kakashi's been talking about! By what he's told me you have such YOUTH! You will be a GREAT addition to my class!" he smiled even wider and gave me a pose. (You know, those crazy Gai poses)

What the hell was he talking about? What exactly did Kakashi tell this guy? My eye started to twitch as he held the pose.

Naruto's POV

"God, I think Nausicaa's just been scarred for life" I snickered at Choji. "Dude, I think everyone who's ever seen him has been scarred for life" We laughed at his joke. I must have done it a little too loud though because Sasuke turned around to look at me.

"What are you lookin at, Uchiha?" I sneered at him. All he said was "Hn." He turned back and said something to Neji. Then they started laughing and looked back at me. Those bastards! I can't stand them!

No One's POV

"Okay my passionate students! Today we're going to kick it off with something fun!" Gai said. Groans were heard amongst the students, all except for one certain bushy browed youth.

"Alright! Gai-sensei! You are awesome!"

"Thank you Lee!" the strange man smiled. "Now onto the game. We're go-"

"Oooh are we gonna play quidditch?" the orange headed girl eagerly asked, gaining confused looks from her classmates.

"You mean like from Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, what other quidditch is there, Inuzuka" she stated matter of factly.

"WOW, you are such a nerd" Neji insulted her.

"How would you even play that? Do we look like wizards?" questioned Naruto.

"Very carefully..." she said staring at him with wide eyes.

Nausicaa's POV

Nobody wanted to try playing quidditch, so Anko told us we would be playing volleyball instead. Lucky for me! I loved this sport! Sure I'm short but I am a fantastic defense if I do say so myself.

There would be 3 games going on, since the gym was big enough. On my court the two team captains were Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke's team consisted of him, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Shino and Tenten. She was the only girl good enough to play from their group. Sakura and Ino were too afraid to break a nail or whatever so they sat out.

Naruto's team was himself, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kyoko and yours truly.

We played rock paper scissors to see who would serve first, and since Naruto sucked big time at the game, Sasuke got the ball. Naruto picks rock every time. Hey, I don't know, he just does. I think it's time he changes his strategy.

Sasuke tossed up the ball and served it over. I dug it up and passed it to Temari. She set it to Shikamaru who spiked It down.

Woah, when he's not lazy he's a freakin beast! The ball zipped over the net and went towards Kankuro. But he was quick on his feet and saved the ball before it hit the ground.

The game went on with constant rallies that never seemed to have an end. After 30 minutes we were tied 15 to 15.

My arms were killing me. I never stopped moving, their spikes were always directed towards me. I was throwing myself all over the floor and gaining new burn marks on my knees by the minute.

"Seriously you people! Hit it to someone else for once!" I yelled at the other team.

"Too much for you to handle, shimpy" Kiba taunted me.

"Who ya callin shrimp you flea ridden mutt!"

"You, you little whiney bitch!"  
"Come say that to my face motherfucker!"

_SLAP_

Neji served the ball while we were in the middle of our argument. It was coming with a crazy amount of speed and was aimed towards my head. I didn't have enough time to react.

"Nausicaa look out!" Shikamaru screamed.

It was too late.

I was hit with a blow to the nose, sent flying back onto the floor. I heard the sound of feet coming towards me. I was completely disoriented, everything was so fuzzy.

"Nausicaa? Nausicaa?!" A loud voice rang through my ears.

"Owww" I moaned, trying to sit up. Temari, at least I think it was her, helped me position myself.

"Hey are you okay, kiddo?" Kyoko asked. "Nooo...and when did you get a twin?" I think something was wrong, there were two of her now. I then felt something wet on my face. I lifted my hand up and touched something that felt like a liquid. I looked at my hand. Oh no.

"That can't be good..." I said, now staring at a whole lot of blood on my hand.

"Move outta the way people!" Anko knocked some students down as she lifted me up. She got in my face examining the wound. "Doesn't look like it's broken.."

"Ouch!" I slapped her hand away as she touched it. "Oh don't be such a baby, Kamiya" she joked. "You try being smacked in the face with a volleyball going 30 miles per hour!"

"What are you bitchin about, you look much better this way" Tenten laughed from across the court. They all started laughing at me. "Shut the fuck up, you whore!" Kyoko retorted back. "Why don't you make me!"

"Kyoko! Stop it before you get into trouble, they're not worth it!" Hinata tried to reason with her as she attempted to hold her back.

"Alright why don't we just call it a day. Everybody hit the showers."

~AFTERSCHOOL~

"Hey Nausicaa, you wanna come over to my house and play some MW3?" Naruto asked me as we walked out of school together. "Yeah sounds fun."

"Sweet! Come on, my cars this way" Naruto led me over to the student parking lot.

"Hey Sweety! How was scho-...oh Naruto I didn't know you brought a girl with you" Naruto's mom flushed as she embarrassed her son. "Mom!" Naruto whined. "Don't you remember? This is Nausicaa"

"OH my! It's been awhile, you've grown up, and so pretty too!" I blushed at his mom's comments.

"Hey honey, who's at the door?" A handsome looking man appeared at the door. "Hi, Mr. Uzumaki, it's been so long" I greeted with a warm smile. "Nausicaa. What's it been...2...3 years?" Naruto's dad asked. "Yeah, it has. It's nice to see you both again."

"Well, come on in dear and make yourself at home." They welcomed me in.

We were up in Naruto's room playing some xbox360.

"You are so going down!" Naruto told me.

"That's what you think!"

"Oh, I don't think, I know!"

I grabbed the rocket launcher I found on the floor nearby in the game. A smile slowly crept across my face.

"Don't get too cocky, Naruto"

"I'm not cocky, I'm just good"

"Naruto watch out!"

"What!?" He jumped at my sudden outburst. I took the opportunity to totally smoke him. I shot the rocket launcher and killed his soldier, blowing him out of the sky.

"I just wanted to warn you that I was about to TOTALLY POWNE YOU SUCKER!" I mocked him, pointing my finger in his face. "Aw, shut up! That was a cheap shot, you distracted me!" Naruto complained.

"You're such a baby Naruto" I laughed at him, laying back on his bed.

Naruto's POV

I can't believe I just lost to a girl. Man, I am really losing it. I looked over to where she was laying down.

Wow, she changed so much. She turned her head to look at me and smiled. I blushed. The way she was looking at me gave me butterflies in my stomach. I wonder what would've happened if I had just asked her out that day.

~FLASHBACK~

"Naruto! What the hell happened between you and Sasuke?" Nausicaa came barging into the rec room we had at our junior high. "Kiba just told me you two got in a fist fight! You guys are best friends, how could you do something like that?!"

"You don't know the whole story!" I yelled back at her. "That bastard deserved what he got!"

"What happened?" She asked me, concern written in her eyes. "We got into this argument and we said some stuff and it got outta hand. Both of us threw the first punch, it wasn't like it was all my fault."

She walked over and sat down next to me on the couch I was sitting on. "But what got you two so heated up that you had to hit each other?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell her. "Just some...stuff.."

"I'm you're guys' best friend, we tell each other everything" We stared at each other intently. I started leaning in, I couldn't take it anymore. All these feelings I had kept in over the years we've known each other. "I know," I breathed. Our faces were so close, our noses touching. "N-Naruto, what...are you.." Before she could finish I placed my lips onto hers. She didn't react at first, but then slowly started to move her lips. But the moment was cut short when someone busted through the door. When we finally pulled away I saw the person running back out. I looked back at Nausicaa, "Nausicaa I'm...I...I..." Nausicaa got up before I could say anything and ran out of the room.

Great...I really screwed up...what was I thinking.

~END FLASHBACK~

Well that was that! I hope you liked this chapter! Please please please comment or message me about how you feel about my first story, it would really encourage me to keep going. I already got another message telling me that they loved my fanfic and my pictures, thank you so much! :) So I hope you guys keep reading! Oh and in case you are wondering, yes this is a SASUKE love story :D


	7. Chapter 5: A Forced Partnership

Konoha High – The Girl with the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 5: A Forced Partnership

"Naruto. Hey, Naruto...hello anyone home..." I knocked on Naruto's head, he had spaced out for a couple of minutes. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm here" He snapped out of his daze.

"What's up Naruto, is something on your mind?"

"Well...actually...you remember that day Sasuke and I got into that big fight?" he asked. I could tell he was being serious, his usual smile had been replaced with a deep frown. "Yeah, kinda, I mean I don't really know what exactly happened. You never told me, remember" I may be enemies with Sasuke, but it was never because of taking sides with Naruto over him. I had my own personal reasons for hating that guy.

"Do you still remember what happened in the rec room...you know...um...how we kinda...you know..." Naruto trailed off. He couldn't say the word but I knew what he was talking about. The kiss. I was hoping to avoid this conversation. I opened my mouth to answer him but didn't get the chance to say anything, as his mom opened the door."Naruto, honey it's time to say goodbye, Nausicaa's brother is here to pick her up." she said sweetly. Phew, saved by the bell. "Okay. Thank you very much for having me over, Mrs. Uzumaki" I thanked her grabbing my stuff to leave. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Naruto"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" he waved back at me and gave me a small smile.

"It's only been your third day back and you're already at your boyfriend's house" Tai teased as I got into his midnight blue challenger. "Tai, I've told you like a thousand times. Naruto's just my best friend and nothing more" he started the engine and drove off.

**~ONE WEEK LATER~**

I was standing at my locker putting away my violin. It's only been a week and we were already rehearsing like crazy for our upcoming concert. Although I wasn't too happy about the music. Now don't get me wrong I love classical music; Beethoven, Mozart, Handel, Tchaikovsky , they're all equally awesome. But now that I've been doing more hip hop music, it gets kinda boring playing classical all the time, and I mean ALL the time. Genma wouldn't listen to me when I said we needed to play something that you could move your feet to. Conductors, I tell ya they're something else.

Yesterday I got up while we were rehearsing and started dancing while playing my violin. He totally wigged out on me! Telling me to sit down and that I was being too "distracting" to the rest of the people. I was not distracting, I was simply trying to entertain them.

I finished putting the rest of my stuff away when I heard a faint yelling. I didn't give it a second thought and closed my locker. I turned around to head to class and as I did a huge blur went whizzing past me, knocking my notebooks down and making my hair fly across my face. "What the!?" My eyes went wide as I saw Kiba and Kankuro speeding down the hallway on a janitor's cart.

"Gain way!" Kiba yelled flailing his arms around. "Move it! Move it! Move it!" Kankuro screamed. Everyone scrambled out of the way, or at least tried to, some were run over by the raging cart.

"Get back here you rotten delinquents!" The janitor came running after them. He was holding a metal bat in his hand. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Wow, the faculty sure was violent. Come to think of it, it was like this back in junior high.

"Hm, you think I would've gotten used to it by now. Oh well, at least he'll kill them for me. That'll be one less thing on my to do list" I said to myself. I started walking to class, smiling at the thought of the janitor kicking their asses.

**~GYM~**

"Today we'll be running laps around the track, so line up at the start maggots!" We all walked up to where Anko was motioning. "But I don't wanna run today" I complained to the coach. "Can't we do yoga or something or like sleep."

"I'm with Nausicaa, let's just kick back today" Shikamaru backed me up. "I think Nara's laziness is getting to you, Kamiya" Kiba told me, stretching his legs. "You know, normally I would insult you Inuzuka, but frankly I just don't feel like it"

"On your mark...get set...run!" Gai enthusiastically yelled. Everyone took off at a fast pace. Well everyone, that is, except me. "Do I really have to?" I pleaded to Gai one more time. "Nausicaa if you don't get your butt in gear I'll make you stay after school and run until you puke your guts out!" Anko threatened.

"Y-YES MAM!" I took off like there was no tomorrow! If I stayed after with Anko there really would be no tomorrow!

"Hey watch where you're going!" Sasuke yelled at me as I knocked him down. "My bad, dude!" I turned around to look at him while still running full speed. "But I don't wanna DIE!"

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Nausicaa kept speeding down the track. I gotta admit, for a shorty she's got some insane speed. "Sasuke! Are you okay? I can't believe that skank ran you over!" Sakura and Ino came up and grabbed onto each of my arms. "Tch. I'm fine now get the hell off of me!" I said trying to pry their claws off. Ugh, why can't I just meet a normal girl...

**~CHOIR~**

I walked into choir class with Kiba. Neji and Kankuro were already there, standing at the top of the steps where we usually were. "Hey are we still gonna have band rehearsal Friday?" Kiba asked me. "Yeah, we'll go over to my place after school."

"Come on Gaara, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top" I heard an all too familiar voice at the other end of the room. Nausicaa was clinging onto Gaara's arm. She looked like a little kid. "I already told you, I can't take you for ice cream after school" Gaara answered her. "Why not?" she crossed her arms and pouted, making her look extremely cute. WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING?! DID I JUST CALL HER _CUTE_!?

**So you're finally admitting it.**

No I'm not.

**Dude, you just called her cute. I think that's saying something.**

Whatever.

"Hey man what are you lookin at?" Kiba asked, pulling me away from the conversation in my head. He looked over in the direction I was staring at. "Oh, the idiot and her loser gang"

"Because I don't feel like spending my entire allowance in 5 minutes" Gaara explained to Nausicaa. "Come on, Gaara, for me" She gave him puppy dog eyes. Gaara sighed. "You know I can't refuse you when you look at me that way" he finally gave in. "Yay! Ice cream! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush bright red.

I clenched my fists at the sight. I didn't know why it made me so mad, but I felt like I was about to strangle Gaara. "Yo, Sasuke whats up with you today?" Kiba asked when he noticed me tense up. "Nothin. Come on let's go over to the guys" I said quickly changing the subject. I noticed Kiba kept looking back from me to Nausicaa. What the hell was wrong with me today?

**Nausicaa's POV**

I wasn't paying attention to Mrs. Kotone as she was trying to make us do warm ups before we started singing. I was too busy thinking about ice cream. Now...what flavor should I get? Should I go with vanilla, or maybe strawberry...or...pumpkin? Do they even make pumpkin flavored ice cream? Ah forget it I'll just get all three!

Suddenly some people I had never seen before came into the room. "I'm back from Paris!" This girl with red hair and black glasses walked in with two other girls. She was wearing this super tight tube top and a beyond mini mini skirt. I swear you could almost see her ass. And to top it off she had some strappy little silver high heels. The two behind her were dressed similarly, but not as exposed, thank God.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Hinata. "That's Karin, she's head cheerleader and the most popular girl in the school. And the two girls are her copycat robots, Sakuya and Mizuki" Hinata explained to me.

"Alright Karin, hurry up and find a place. We're just about to start practicing." Mrs. Kotone sighed. Obviously she wasn't happy about having this girl in her class. The girls marched over to the small risers and stood next to Sasuke. Of course, another fangirl. What a surprise.

"Hey Sasuke, did you miss me?" Karin laid her hand on Sasuke's chest, and smiled seductively at him. Sasuke didn't even give her the time of day. "Get off of Sasuke you slut!" Ino yelled at the red head. "He's not yours, whore!" She snapped back.

"Stop bickering girls, we have a lot of work to do. Alright now...um...Temari you start out with the first half of the first verse and then...let's see...Tenten you pick it up. When the chorus comes up everybody join in. Got it? Okay and one, two, three, four..." The teacher counted us in as we began to sing "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. (The lyrics are from the Glee version just because it's shorter). She started to play the piano and then Temari jumped in.

'Something has changed within me, Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules, Of someone else's game'

Tenten then took over.  
'Too late for second-guessing, Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts, Close my eyes... and leap!'

Then it was time for the chorus.  
'It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!'

I had to say that for the first time singing together as a class, we were doing really well sight reading. Temari was a great singer and, as much as I hate to admit it, Tenten had a good voice too. "Okay, Sasuke, take over for the second verse, please.  
'I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of, Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love, It comes at much too high a cost!'

My eyes grew wide as he finished singing. He was amazing! I never knew he could sing like that! He always kept to himself all the time, it was weird to hear him sing in front of so many people. When he was done the chorus came up again.  
'I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!'  
"And take us home, Nausicaa!" Mrs. Kotone encouraged me. Oh great I had never sung in front of people by myself. Heck I didn't even know if I was _good_ at singing. I quickly shook off my nerves and took a deep breath.  
'I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!'

I ended the song with a huge finish and when I stopped I felt every pair of eyes in the room on me. "What? Was I that bad?" I asked nervously afraid of the answer being yes.

"Y-You were...AWESOME!" Kyoko responded, sparkles in her eyes. The others still had shock written all over their face. "Excuse me?" I questioned tilting my head to the side. "Your voice! Nausicaa, you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!" Some kid in our class told me, gaining nods of agreement from the rest of the class. "Really?" I blushed at the comment. "Whatever, I've heard better" Karin said. She looked really pissed.

_BRRRRINNNGGG!_

We all filed out as the bell rang, signaling for us to head to our next class. I grabbed my backpack and was about to step out the door when the teacher called me and Sasuke back.  
"Sasuke, Nausicaa, don't leave just yet. I have some things to discuss with you two." Sasuke and I walked over to where she sat on the piano.

**Sasuke's POV**

Mrs. Kotone wanted to talk to me and Nausicaa before we left. "What it is?" I asked her, not really interested. "Well...you know how Konoha High has the music showcase every year in December, right?"

"Music showcase?" Nausicaa looked at her with a puzzled look. "Oh, right you don't know. You see here at the high school we put on a performance demonstrating the musical talents of the students here. One performance of the night is chosen as the winner and receives a full scholarship to the university of their choice." Mrs. Kotone explained to her. "So what does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"I am requiring both of you to compete in the showcase as a duet" She finished smiling.

"WHAT!?" We both yelled out. "Are you outta your mind, I'm not working with Uchiha!" Nausicaa protested. "Like I'd ever be willing to work with a complete idiot like you" I came back at her. She glared at me. "Listen. You guys have the best voices in the entire school. I bet together they work perfectly, you'd have the best chance at winning the prize." She pleaded.

"And if we refuse?" I crossed my arms over my chest. She stood up and walked over to her desk, shuffling papers around. We followed her with our eyes.

"Then you leave me no choice but to fail you for the year, putting you at risk for not being able to graduate. Both of you need the performing arts credit and cannot afford to drop the class now as it will appear on your transcript as a bad mark"

Just who was she? What happened to the sweet and innocent choir teacher we had last year? We were silent for a while."...Fine." Nausicaa muttered next to me. I sighed. "...Okay, I'll do it. My dad will kill me if I drop a class." I can't believe I'm agreeing to working with Kamiya, of all people. "Good. I will update you with the details later and we will see about setting up rehearsal times. You are dismissed"

We walked out in silence, heading to class. Neither of us dared to start up a conversation. It was the longest we had ever been in each others' company without getting at each others' throats. Man, this was gonna be a long year...

What will happen now that these two enemies are threatened into performing together? Will it reunite their friendship or will it only make matters worse? Find out next time in Chapter 6! Oh and don't forget to MESSAGE !


	8. Chapter 6: I'm Too Young and Handsome

Konoha High – The Girl with the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 6: I'm Too Young and Handsome to go to Jail!

"I still can't believe she's blackmailing you into working with that jerk."

"Call it what you want Temari, but it's not gonna change the fact that I'm stuck with him." I explained to her; she was still upset over the situation.

"How can I help you ladies today?" A salesclerk came up to us and asked politely. Temari and I had gone over to the music store after school today. It was finally the weekend so it gave me the chance to give my instrument a tune up. "Yeah, I need to get my bow rehaired. It's getting pretty thin." I said, opening the case and pulling out the wooden stick. "Oh, and could you give the inside of my violin a look at? The sound's starting to come off a little grainy." He slid the case closer to him and picked up the violin to examine it. The young man lifted it up to the light, tilting it every which way to find the problem.

"Not a problem, miss. It appears the sound post is a little bent. We'll have to keep it over night to repair it, is that alright with you?"

"Sure thing." I smiled at the cashier and proceeded to open my wallet. As I did Temari leaned lazily leaned back on the counter.

"So why don't you just drop the class?" she continued to press on with the subject. I let out an irritated sigh at the blonde's persistence. "I'd get in trouble for quitting, you know how my dad is. He'd be all 'Nausicaa, Kamiya's never quit anything. Do you think I became a top notch music producer by giving up'" Temari chuckled at the impersonation of my dad. It was true, if I ever quit anything I'd get this never ending lecture about how he overcame all these obstacles and followed his dream. I wouldn't mind it so much if it wasn't for the fact that he went on for hours.

I pulled out some cash and gave it to the man. "And besides," I continued, "I'm a straight-A student and a dropped class would ruin my transcript." The cashier came back and handed me the change. I thanked him and we left the store.

_Ping_

Temari's cell phone went off. She stopped walking and dug into her pocket. "Hinata wants us to go over to the mall, everyone's over there at the food court." she said reading the text message. "Sounds like a plan my man" I laughed. She sighed and shook her head at me. "You're real weird you know that?" I smiled. "And proud of it too!" Both of us laughed and linked our arms together, skipping off to the mall to meet our friends; receiving a few looks along the way.

**Gaara's POV**

"Did you text Temari, Hinata?" Naruto asked the timed girl. "Y-Yes, she said they were on their way."

I sat there and messed around with the straw from my smoothie. Hanging out at the food court wasn't really my kind of thing. It was too loud and crowded with people that had nothing better to do with their lives. The only reason I agreed to come was because Naruto dragged me out of my house. He's a good friend and all but sometimes I just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Outta the way losers!" I looked over and saw none other than Karin and her clones pushing their way through a group of scared junior high girls. Her beady eyes scanned the room and spotted us. "Where's your geeky little friend, Kyoko?" She teased in her scratchy voice as she got over to the table we were all seated at. Kyoko just sat there drinking her smoothie with a calm look on her face, not even bothering to look up. "None of your damn business."

Karin had been torturing Nausicaa this whole week. She's insulted her, shoved her in the halls, and if that wasn't satisfying enough for her, the other day at lunch she threw her drink in Nausicaa's face. It took all of us to keep Nausicaa from killing her.

"Is she too embarrassed to show her pathetic face around here after what happened at lunch?" Sakuya brought up the incident again, just asking to get slapped. The other two laughed at their friend's comment. "Just go away will you, we're fed up with all your crap." Naruto said as he got up from the table to go throw away his cup.

**Kankuro's POV**

"I think I fried my brain." I said letting myself fall on the couch in Sasuke's basement. We had been at his house since we got outta school and we haven't rehearsed at all! Why? Because we can't think of a freakin' new song!

"You can't fry what you don't have." Kiba insulted me, cockily putting his hands behind his head. I grabbed the pillow next to me and threw it at him. "Why you bastard!" He jumped at me and next thing you know we were on the floor wrestling. "Take back what you said Kiba!" I threatened, sitting on his back and folding his arm behind him. "Ow, ow, OOWWW! You'll never make me!" he struggled to get free.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two ladies fight, we really need to get started on writing a new song." Neji stated, grabbing a bottle of water out of the mini fridge in the room. I shoved Kiba's face into the ground before getting up and dusting myself off. "Dude, you fight as bad as my cousin Takeshi." I mocked Kiba. He stood up and rubbed his arm. "Isn't you cousin a pacifist, though?" Neji asked. "He's that thing babies suck on?" Kiba scratched his head confused. "No dude, that's a pedophile." I corrected him. "I think you mean pacifier." Neji retorted smartly. "Oh, I was thinking of something totally different." I replied.

"Alright you idiots, shut up!" Sasuke yelled rubbing his temples with his fingers. He laid down his guitar on the amp next to him. "You guys are giving me a migraine." Sasuke looked more irritated than usual. I guess I can't blame him, first being forced to work with Nausicaa and then having a serious episode of writer's block. I'd probably have a melt down too. "Look man, you've been under some crazy stress. Why don't we just go to the mall and get some snackage?" Kiba laid his hand on his shoulder and gave him a toothy grin.

Out of all three of us Kiba was the closest to Sasuke, he was the only one that really understood him. Besides Naruto, he's the only other person that came close enough to being his best friend.

"Yeah...maybe that'll clear my head. I am kinda hungry anyways." Sasuke smirked.

**Neji's POV**

We walked into the mall and headed straight for the food court. A lot of the girls were fawning over us. It was something that usually happened. We were the most popular guys at school and could get any girl we wanted, which was always a great benefit.

The four of us went over to an empty table. On our way there Sasuke bumped into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Watch where you're going will you!" It just so happened to be Naruto that ran into him. "I could tell you the same thing, dobe!" Sasuke yelled back at him. They both stood up and got right in each others' faces, fists clenched and teeth grinding. This wasn't good. Sasuke was already on edge, if Naruto pushed him too far this would not end well.

"Stop acting so high and mighty! You don't own the fuckin' world, jackass!" Naruto yelled loudly, drawing all of the attention of the people over to them. "Son of a bitch, you're a nobody! No one will ever acknowledge you! You're completely worthless!" By now the rest of Naruto's friends had come over to back him up. "You're wrong! Everyone will know me, I'll be respected by everybody! And I don't need my daddy to buy my way to the top, pretty boy! I'll bury the name Uchiha into the ground!"

"You just can't live with it can you!? You always need to take everything away from me! Just like you did five years ago!"

Five years ago? What was he talking about? I guess I wasn't the only one that didn't understand, all of us had confusion written on our faces. Naruto's deep scowl slowly turned into a small smirk. "So you finally admit you lost to me at something...How does it feel, huh? How does it feel to lose the most precious thing in the world!?" Sasuke started clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. "ASSHOLE! You took the most important thing in my life away from me! You didn't deserve it!"

"I deserved it just as much as you did! But it wasn't enough for you, you had to have it all for yourself! You're a SELFISH MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"

Sasuke brought back his arm and threw a hard punch at Naruto, landing it on his cheek. Naruto didn't hesitate to react and returned the hit in his stomach. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shirt and threw him onto a table, but Naruto also kept a hold on him and they both went crashing down, knocking over multiple tables and chairs in the process. The fight was getting way outta hand; we were too paralyzed by everything to pull them apart.

"Naruto, knock it off! He's not worth it!"

"Pull yourself together, Sasuke! You don't need to get mixed up in this, man!"

Kyoko and Kiba tried to get through to them, but they were in their own world. By this time the two were covered in blood.

"HEY! YOU TWO! BREAK IT UP!" We turned around and saw four cops running over to the fight. They grabbed at Naruto and Sasuke, desperately trying to get them off of each other. Even four full grown men couldn't get them to stop.

"WE NEED BACK UP! SEND ALL THE GUYS YOU GOT!"

**Nausicaa's POV**

Temari and I finally got to the mall. It took forever with all the traffic. As soon as we stepped into the building we saw like 20 police officers sprinting towards the food court. "Whoa, what is this an episode of Cops?" I asked Temari with excitement. "Looks like it. Hey, let's go and try to get on camera! We could be on TV!" Temari grabbed my hand and we followed the cops to where the action was.

I was beyond stoked! It'd be so cool to be on TV!

"LET GO OF ME! I"M GONNA RIP HIM APART!" I heard a voice I knew all too well. I couldn't forget it if I wanted to.

I pushed my way through the huge crowd that had formed in the food court. My eyes grew wide with shock as I saw Naruto and Sasuke being held back from each other by policemen, blood all over both their faces. Tears started to fall down my cheeks at the sight of my best friend...he was a complete mess. Lips were busted open, bruises and cuts on their faces, eyes swollen. As I looked at both of them I saw utter hatred in their eyes. They were prepared to fight to the death.

"Alright, move it you two!" One of the cops said as they pushed the boys away from everyone.

As the crowd began to disperse, I saw my friends and enemies huddled together.

"What the fuck just happened!?" I asked, running over to them. "Naruto and Sasuke bumped into each other. It only started with a couple of insults, but then things got heated up and they went at each others' throats." Kiba quickly explained to me. I couldn't believe this was happening...it hasn't gotten this bad since they had their first fight 5 years ago.

I quickly turned on my heels and started to run the direction the cops took Naruto and Sasuke away. "Where are you going, Nausicaa!?" Shikamaru called to me. "I can't just stand around here and do nothing while my best friend gets taken away to jail!" I left them standing there and hurried to help Naruto.

**~DOWNTOWN AT THE KONOHA POLICE DEPARTMENT~**

"Please officer, you have to let me in. That's my best friend you have locked up behind bars." I begged the warden. He was being really stubborn and wouldn't let me even talk to Naruto. "No can do little missy. Your criminal friend and his accomplice here caused us a lot of trouble today. They sent five of my men to the infirmary." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a lighter. Then he went into his drawer for a cigarette and lit it. I tried not to gag, I hated people who smoked. I mean really, why would you do that to yourself?

"Officer...Hokkaido," I said looking at his name tag, "At least let me go in and talk to him for 5 minutes." He leaned back in his chair and thought about it. "...Fine. But ONLY five minutes." I sighed in relief at his response.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat on the bench that was in the cell they put me and Naruto in. It was small and in a room separated from all of the other cells in the building. A guard had been put at the desk on the other side of the room to keep us from finishing what we had started at the mall. I was trying to act as calm as I could, but Naruto wasn't doing so well in the situation. He was pulling at the metal bars and yelling at the guard to let him out.

"Come on! You gotta let me out! I'm too young and handsome to go to jail!" He kept pulling on them, as if they were going to give. "I can't stay in this death trap forever! I've only ever kissed one girl, man! I'm still a virgin! Holy shit I can't believe it, I'm gonna die a virgin in here!" Naruto started banging his head on the bars now. What an idiot.

He had been at it for half an hour. "Would you shut up already. They're not gonna let you out." I sighed.

I was screwed. When my dad hears about this he's gonna flip. "Do you wanna stay in here forever or do you wanna get out?" Naruto glared over at me. "Look. Sooner or later the police are going to call our parents and they'll come and bail us out. In the meantime just sit your ass down and be quiet." I calmly said to him as I leaned my head back on the wall with my eyes closed. Naruto mumbled some insults under his breath and took a seat on the bench as far away from me as possible. We sat there in awkward silence for a while. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"This is all your fault, you know that." Naruto blamed me, kicking at the floor. "It was you that ran into me at the mall, not the other way around." I reminded, still not looking over at him. I was surprised when I heard a chuckle from him. "I don' t mean what happened at the mall," We looked up at each other, a serious look in his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about, Sasuke."

"Naruto!" I turned away from Naruto and saw Nausicaa come through the door with another officer. She ran up to the bars and met Naruto. "Nausicaa! What are you doing here?" She cupped his face in her hands. "I got to the mall when the cops were dragging you away. Kiba explained everything to me, I got here as quick as I could. Are you okay?"

My heart felt like it had been stabbed when I saw the look of concern she gave Naruto.

Why...Why him? What made him so special?

"Officer Hokkaido, have you contacted their parents yet?" Nausicaa asked the officer still at the door. "Not yet, why?" he answered walking over to the other cop in the room.

"Please leave them out of this incident, they don't need to know about this."

"Normally I would consent with your request, but there is still the small matter of the bail." He blew out some more smoke from the cigarette he had in his mouth. "I'll take care of the bail for both of them. Just...please don't tell their folks about this."

**~Nausicaa's POV~**

"Thanks Nausicaa, I owe you big time" Naruto said, giving me a long hug. I hugged him back tightly. Sasuke was sitting there on a chair behind us, glaring daggers at the back of Naruto's head. It was making me uncomfortable so I pulled away from Naruto's grip. "Don't worry about that now. I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt." I reassured him with a warm smile.

"Excuse me, but I need to take this boy with me. I need to fix up his injuries." A nurse had walked up to us and motioned for Naruto to follow her. I was left standing there in the middle of the lobby. I looked back at Sasuke and saw him with his arms resting on his knees and face in his hands. I made my way over to the raven haired boy. I towered over him until he noticed I was there.

"What?" he questioned, peering out of his hands. I folded my hands over my chest.

"You, Uchiha, owe me big time." He didn't look at me and found a spot on the ground to stare at. "Whatever." Sasuke mumbled turning his head away from me. "I'm sorry, what? I just paid a thousand dollar fine for your sorry ass! You think you can get away with not even thanking me! Nuh-uh, no sir, you owe me a HUGE debt." I snapped, placing my hands on my hips. I swear I think I looked like my dad when I 'accidentally' hit a baseball threw his car's windshield.

"Now look, I didn't even ask you to help me out in the first place, alright Kamiya." Sasuke barked back at me. "Oh my god. I cannot believe what I am hearing. I could've just left you in that cell to rot, but I put aside my hate for you and helped you out, and you can't even be grateful about it!" I screamed in his face. I noticed people had begun to stare at us so I settled down and took a seat next to him. I glared at the wall in front of me, not wanting to catch a single glimpse of the stupid jerk.

I heard him let out a breath. "...T-Thanks...for um...helping me." Sasuke kept his head low, making what he said be almost inaudible.

Did he really just say thanks? Was this the same Sasuke that pulled the chair out from underneath me in math class? Sure I asked for an apology...but I didn't think he'd actually give me one.

He finally turned his head to look at me. We stared at each other, no, not glared, just...looked into each others' eyes. The onyx eyes I had always seen with hate or anger were no longer there...it was something else...something I couldn't figure out. I leaned towards him, curious as to what he had hidden behind those mysterious eyes. I needed to get a closer look. What I didn't notice was that Sasuke was also starting to lean into me. I didn't understand what was going on; I had lost control of myself.

"Hey, I'm back!"

Sasuke and I quickly separated and put a good distance between us. Naruto came over to me with a huge grin plastered on his face. It quickly disappeared when he saw me sitting next to his rival. "What's going on, Nausicaa? Is he bothering you?" he asked me protectively, starting another glaring contest with Sasuke, who returned the favor.

I scrambled up, getting in the middle of them. "No, no, everything's fine, Naruto. I was...just telling Uchiha how he owed me for getting him out of jail." He didn't answer me.

"Naruto, don't do this again." I placed my hands on his shoulders. Naruto tore his eyes away from Sasuke and looked down at me. His gaze began to soften. "Alright...why don't we get out of here and go to my place?" I let my hands drop. "Sure...come on let's go. We still have to call everyone to tell them things are okay." I took hold of Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the exit.

I glanced back over my shoulder. Sasuke just stood there, a look of sadness taking over his features.

What are Naruto and Sasuke talking about? What secrets are they keeping from their friends? Does Nausicaa see something in her bitter enemy? Find out next time! Thanks for reading :) Don't forget to rate and message! I look forward to hearing your opinions!


	9. Chapter 7: When Life Gives You Lemons

Konoha High - The Girl with the Violin

(A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 7:

When Life Gives You Lemons...

I bounced through the double doors of Konoha High, feeling especially giddy on a bright and sunny Monday morning. The wires from my headphones kept swishing around as I moved along to the beat of the music from my iPod. I don't know why I felt this way, it just felt like it was gonna be the best fuckin day ever. Ooops, excuse my poor language, things just tend to slip out when I'm not thinking straight. I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with having soda with my frosted flakes this morning.

What? There was no milk, and besides I'm totally fine!

One of my favorite songs came on and I couldn't stand it anymore, I just had to sing! It was "Something in the Air" by some band or something. (It's by Eddie Duran from Hollywood Heights, but for the purpose of the story I'm gonna make it by Sasuke and his band. Nausicaa just doesn't know he sings it yet.)

"Breath it in, can you feel it in your soul. Under your skin, just let it take control.

Tonight is gonna be our night the beating rhythm, feel the energy inside.

I know your body wants to explode, your feet just wanna go, we're gonna feel alive..." I let loose and started singing at the top of my lungs,

"There's something in the air! Yeah!

Yeah, we're gonna have a good time!

There's something in the air! Yeah!

Yeah, we're gonna have a good time!

Whoah oh whoa! Whoah oh whoa, Whoah oh whoa! Whoah oh whoa!"

"What the hell is your problem, Kamiya?" I stopped dancing around and turned to the person who had spoken. "Haruno, Yamanaka! How's it going?" The words came rushing out of my mouth as a goofy smile lit up my face. They gave each other confused looks, determining whether or not I was from another planet. They were taking too much time, so I started skipping away. "Hey! Come back, we haven't insulted you yet!" They cried from behind me. I didn't bother to look back. "Sorry, I gotta get to home ec!" I stopped mid-step and scratched the top of my head.

Ino's POV

Nausicaa stopped after yelling out that she had to go to home ec. I don't even think she has home ec. Sakura must have been thinking the same thing, "She doesn't have home ec." She gave me a puzzled look.

"Wait a sec..." Nausicaa kept scratching her head thinking hard about what she just said, "I don't have home ec...I have gym! Wait...nope...science? English? Ice cream class? Ooh ice cream sounds delicious right now! No! Stay focused Nausicaa!"

She sounded like she belonged in a mental institution. "Oh well! I'm sure I'll end up in the right class somehow!" Nausicaa shrugged and skipped off again, singing and dancing along the way.

"I don't even know why we try to embarrass her." Sakura stated, walking off to class. I turned around and followed her, "She already does it so well on her own." I agreed.

~CALCULUS~

Shikamaru's POV

"Matthew Hernandez?"

"THAT'S MEEEEE! Oh, no, sorry."

"Sheridan Anderson?"

"THAT'S MEEEEE! Wait, nope, never mind."

This had been going on the whole time Asuma was calling role. He'd call out somebody's name and Nausicaa would yell out that it was her. I don't know what the hell got into her today, she hasn't acted this insane since that time on Halloween when she-...Oh no.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Asuma sighed, knowing what would happen next.

"THAT'S M-Wait, nuh uh, I KNOW that's not me." Nausicaa said sticking her tongue out with disgust. The whole class laughed and Sasuke glared at her. Finally Asuma got down to her name, "Nausicaa Kamiya." Silence... "Nausicaa? NAUSICAA!"

Nausicaa looked up from her desk, confused as to why the teacher was yelling at her. "What?" She asked innocently. Everyone in the room did an anime fall. Was she for real?!

Asuma got up and composed himself. "I called your name." His vein was pulsing on his forehead; you could see it all the way from the back of the class. "Are you sure? I don't think that was me." Nausicaa looked at him blankly.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Asuma pushed everything off his desk onto the floor and stormed out of the room. I don't know what happened to him because he never came back.

"Ah geez, what a drag."

After class, I stopped Nausicaa when she walked out the door. "Hey, did you do that on purpose?" I asked, though I was pretty sure she didn't. "Do what on purpose?" I sighed.

"Did you have any sweets today?" She kept bouncing up and down on her feet. It was getting troublesome to watch so I grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her close to my face and looked her straight in the eyes. "Did you have any sweets today." I demanded, bringing her closer with every word. Her eyes got real big and her smile got bigger, if that was even possible.

"Yes! I had frosted flakes with soda, a hundred pieces of candy, fifty chocolate bars, three ice cream sundaes, cheesecake, more soda," She counted off every dessert she had that morning on her fingers. Holy shit, this girl was a ticking sugar bomb! At this rate she won't crash until tomorrow. And we're stuck with her the whole day, how troublesome.

"Come on, we gotta get you to your next class." I pulled her by the arm, but she was being resistant. "Shikamaru! I have to go to science! It's the other way!"

"No you don't, you have orchestra." She yanked her arm out of my grasp. "I don't wanna go." She sat down in the middle of the hallway like a little kid who was throwing a temper tantrum. People started staring as I tried to get her up. "But you have to go." I begged her to stop acting so childish. "No!" Then an idea came to me. "They have cake in the orchestra room." I smirked and started walking away to make it seem like I was headed there. I looked back and she was running full speed in my direction.

Once we made it to her class I pushed her in so she wouldn't be able to leave. "Where's the cake?!" She asked frantically scanning the entire room. "There isn't any, see ya." I started to make my way to my class before I got into trouble for being late. "...You lied to me." I heard her say from behind me in a depressed voice. "Deal with it." And with that I left her there.

~GYM~

No One's POV

All the students were gathered around a huge obstacle course inside the gymnasium, staring in disbelief at what the two coaches had planned for them today.

"You're not serious are you?" Tenten questioned. "Completely." came the response from Anko. "Alright, now stick with a partner and make your way through the course as fast and efficiently as possible." She explained, she then made her way over to the bleachers with Gai and sat down to watch the kids go through torture, something she enjoyed doing very much. Everyone began to pair up: Naruto and Lee, Shikamaru and Gaara, Hinata and Kyoko, Sasuke and Kiba, Kankuro and Neji, Sakura and Ino, Tenten and Megan (some girl I just now made up, let's just say she's a new kid), and Temari and Nausicaa.

The whistle blew and they were off.

"Hurry up, Ino-pig! You're taking too long!" Sakura yelled at her partner as they maneuvered over the tires on the floor. "Shut up, Billboard-brow!" So far they were behind everybody. Temari and Nausicaa were currently in front, seeing as one of them had so much energy to burn off. "Come on, Temari, we gotta-Ooh look a shiny quarter!" Nausicaa exclaimed pointing to some change on the ground. Temari caught up to her and their next obstacle was the high wall which they had to get over as a team.

Sasuke's POV

Temari and Nausicaa were right in front of me and Kiba. Nausicaa had been going nuts all day, it was like she was drunk or something. Kiba almost ran into her as she got distracted by a quarter on the ground. "Watch out! You could've made me fall over you." Kiba shoved Nausicaa forward. "Don't be a meanie!" She yelled back at him. Damn, she was acting like a freakin kid!

Then Temari called over to her teammate, "Nausicaa, give me a boost."

"You are a good person. People say good things about you." She said happily. "Not a moral boost," the blonde replied irritated, "a literal boost to reach the top of the wall."

"But you are not tall enough to reach it."  
"I know I need your help!" Even though Temari was one of Nausicaa's best friends, you could tell by the look in her eyes that she had enough with the way she was acting too.

"But I am not tall enough to reach it." Nausicaa told her as if it was obvious.

Temari lifted her hands up and pretended to strangle the her. Nausicaa just smiled at her like she said nothing wrong. And that's when Temari snapped.

"THAT'S IT!"

"AAAHHHH!" Nausicaa took off screaming around the gym, away from the infuriated girl. At this point everyone had stopped to witness the crazy spectacle. It was quite entertaining actually; even the coaches' eyes were glued to the two girls. Kiba and Kankuro seemed to be loving this the most. "Fuck yeah! Chick fight!" Kiba cheered on. "I bet on Temari, I know my sister when she gets angry and trust me dude it is not pretty." Kankuro and Kiba started making a bet on who would kill each other first.

Suddenly Nausicaa changed directions and was headed towards me. I could just make out Temari behind her, and shit she was scary!

"Not this way, you idiot!" I backed away from her, not knowing what she was going to do once she reached me. "I don't want to be dead! I want to be alive!" She cried out as she waved her arms in the air. I dodged her just as she got to me and she immediately turned again, heading for the huge wall. But somehow I don't think she knew she was going to it. She kept her head turned back, watching Temari close the distance between them. "Oh shit, man, she's gonna run into the freakin wall!" Naruto covered his eyes but peeked out of his fingers, "I can't watch!"

Next thing you know, BAM!

Yup, she hit it, and super hard too. We all ran over to her to see if she was dead.

Fingers crossed.

Nausicaa's POV

Ouch, that _really_ hurt. I looked up and saw a whole bunch of people standing over me.

"Is she dead?"

"If she is I totally call her laptop!"

"What! No fair, I want her laptop!"

"You guys, Nausicaa just ran into a wall and you two are arguing about who gets her stuff?"

"Sorry..."

I opened my eyes a bit more. "Nausicaa," I heard the voice of Naruto, "Can you see anything?" I tried to focus my eyes, it looked like a kaleidoscope...I love pretty colors!

"I see some walls and some ceilings...NO wait just one ceiling" I answered with a smile plastered on my face.

"Geez, even that hit didn't knock her back to her senses." Shikamaru groaned. "How troublesome, that means we still gotta deal with her like this."

"What are you talking about, Nara?" Neji looked over to Shikamaru. He sighed and began to explain something that I didn't really understand. I was too busy paying attention to all of the little ducks floating around my head.

"She had a crap load of sugar this morning."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Ino asked. "If there's one thing you never give Nausicaa, it's sugar. She'll go off like fireworks and in the end eventually crash. But by what she's told me she's had for breakfast this morning...that crash isn't going to come anytime soon."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Naruto yelled. "Why the hell did Tai let her have all that crap?!"

"Ummm...guys..." I cut into their conversation. All eyes turned down on me. "Can I have cake now?"

~LUNCH~

"Yay! They have cake for lunch!" I jumped up and down happily. "Best fuckin day ever!" I cheered. "Well tough luck, because you're not having any." Kyoko scolded me. I pouted at her and crossed my arms across my chest as I sat down on the floor. "Nausicaa, don't do this again." Shikamaru shook his head at me. I didn't answer him, just turned my head away from him. I wasn't moving until I had my cake!

"What a drag." He sighed. "I guess you leave us no choice." Suddenly I felt someone pick me up. Gaara had grabbed me and thrown me over his shoulder. "Let go of me!" I started kicking and pounding my fists on his back. He started walking over to an empty table. "I want my cake!" I yelled louder.

Tenten's POV

"Wow, I never knew there was a crazy side to Nausicaa." I said amazed, watching Gaara try to restrain her. "I think she looks cute when she throws her tantrums." Kankuro smirked. "Dude! Who's side are you on anyways!" Kiba smacked Kankuro upside the head. "Hey! I was just saying what everyone was thinking."

I looked over at Sasuke who was staring at Nausicaa intently. He had been kinda quiet ever since he got out of jail that day. I wish I had been there, it would have been interesting to see them go at it. Oh, well.

"Hey Sasuke!" I looked up as I was about to take a bite from my food and saw Karin jump all over Sasuke. He tried to get out of her death grip but had no such luck. Poor guy. "How about the two of us go out and have lunch together? You know, so we can have some alone time." She tried being seductive but frankly it just looked pathetic. Out of the corner of my eye I could just make out Ino and Sakura getting ready to attack Karin. "Get off me, I'll never go ANYWHERE with you. You're so damn annoying." Sasuke told her coldly. She looked shocked that he would reject her. Karin then got up, "You'll be mine Sasuke, just you wait and see." She starting walking off with her minions.

"I used to envy all the attention you got from girls, Sasuke. But now I'm kind of relieved I don't get it." Neji told Sasuke as he took a sip from his soda. "Trust me, I'd trade lives with you any day, Neji." he answered back, then he went on looking at Nausicaa again. What was up with him lately? I would always catch him watching her and then when someone mentioned it he'd say he wasn't looking at her. Something was definitely up.

Naruto's POV

"Can I have some pwease?" Nausicaa had been trying to get me to give her some of my chocolate shake, but everyone told me I couldn't give her any. She kept looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers, how was I supposed to say no when she looked at me like that? This wasn't fair! She was torturing me!

"Hey Nausicaa, I heard you had a little accident in gym class today." Karin came over to us laughing. "I had an accident? Are you sure it wasn't you, your face looks a little messed up." We all started cracking up. Even when she's hopped up on sugar she can still diss people!

Karin started grinding her teeth. "What did you just say?!"

"I don't know, I can't remember..." Nausicaa told her cutely, bringing her finger to her chin and tapping it thoughtfully. Karin got angry but quickly pulled herself together. I looked around as I noticed it got quiet, apparently everyone was looking at us...again. Why can't people just mind their own business?

She smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, it looks like that hit did some permanent brain damage, not that it wasn't already screwed up." Her friends laughed at her insult. Nausicaa sulked down in her seat a bit. "Not my fault, someone put a wall in my way." This gained fits of laughter from the cafeteria. I started laughing my ass off! Man, she was seriously out of it!

"They should just put a handicap sign around your neck while they're at it, then they wouldn't have to worry about you acting like an idiot." Karin told her. "I asked them for one, but they told me they had already given them all to you." She smiled up at her. Karin went ballistic, as she heard the roaring laughter around her. "You little bitch!" She threw her shake at Nausicaa, drenching her completely.

"What the hell, Karin!" I got up and yelled at her. "Hmp, that little wench deserves it. No one insults me that way. Come on girls." They turned around and left to exit the cafeteria.

I looked over at Nausicaa who was covered in strawberry shake. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked her. Her eyes began to narrow. "Oh, HELL NO!" She got up and slammed her hands on the table. "This is not over! I will get my revenge!" She sat back down and pouted. Then she realized she still had the shake on her face. But, instead of wiping it off, she took her finger and tasted it. "Mmmm! Strawberry!"

I slapped my forehead as everyone got a sweatdrop and sighed. In the end, it's still all about the sweets.

~AFTERSCHOOL~

Nausicaa's POV

"Everyone out of the way! BEEP, BEEP! Backing up here people!" I pushed through everyone in the hallway as I headed to the parking lot. Once I got out I ran to Shikamaru's car, everyone was there. "What are the lemons for?" Gaara asked with a curious look on his face. "It's a present." I answered bluntly. I lifted the bucket of lemons onto the back of Shikamaru's truck and then got up myself. I then waited for a certain red head to come out of the building.

Sakura's POV

"Did you guys see Nausicaa with that huge bucket of lemons?" I asked the guys as we made our way to the parking lot. "Lemons? What does she need lemons for?" Ino looked over at me. "I'm guessing for that." Kankuro answered our question as we saw her on the back of Shikamaru's truck. "What's she up to now?" Sasuke mumbled.

We made our way over to our cars, which just so happened to be close to where Nausicaa was. "So...you're going to give them to Karin?" We heard Kyoko ask Nausicaa. "That's the idea." What were lemons going to do to Karin? What kind of revenge plan was that? "She's joking, right? I thought she'd come up with something better than that, that's hardly what I call revenge." Kiba said beside me as we stood there watching them.

Then Karin walked out. "Let's just go you guys, she's obviously not going to do any-"

"OPEN FIRE!" We were all shocked when we saw Nausicaa grab some lemons and _throw_ them at the three girls. They started screaming as they kept getting hit with citrus. It was awesome!

"WHAT THE-STOP IT, YOU IDIOT!" Karin was running around, epically failing at avoiding the lemons. "Now _that's _what I call payback! WOOOH! Way to go Kamiya!" Kiba, Kankuro and Tenten started to cheer on Nausicaa. "Damn she's got a hell of an arm." Sasuke said, smiling at the spectacle. Looks like we finally had something in common. They hated Karin as much as we did.

"That's what you get for wasting a perfectly good milkshake!" Nausicaa yelled as she continued to throw lemons at them. "Really, Nausicaa? That's what you're mad about?" Temari asked her in disbelief.

Karin finally made it into her car and started to drive off. Nausicaa jumped off the back of the truck and ran after her with a dozen lemons in her arms. "Yeah! You'd better run!" She yelled at her, throwing a couple more. Everyone in the parking lot cheered, even us. Naruto then ran up to Nausicaa and gave her a high five. "That was INSANE! You were AWESOME!" He congratulated her. "Well, you know what they say," Nausicaa smiled at him, wiping her hands on her shorts, "When life gives you lemons..."  
"Throw them at Karin?" Naruto smirked at her.

"Exactly."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to come out with the next one as soon as possible! Please don't forget to message with feedback! Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 8: Agent Double 'O' Donut

Konoha High School – The Girl with the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 8: Agent Double 'O' Donut

"Good job everyone, let's just go through the Vivaldi one more time." We picked up our instruments and began to play as Genma conducted. It was Thursday, yet another boring day at school.

If you're wondering what happened the days after I had my little 'sugar rush,' let's just say I didn't do much. I pretty much slept in class the whole time. The teachers didn't seem to mind it though, they had already had enough of me the day before. They actually phoned my dad about everything I did on my rampage. Looks like I won't be having any sweets anytime soon. Needless to say, dad locked them away in a safe at our house. I'm gonna miss you Mr. Ice Cream!

Surprisingly enough, I don't recall a single thing from that day. Who says beer and alcohol are the only ways to get hammered.

_BRRIINNGG!_

"Okay people, call time tonight is 6:30 sharp!" Genma shouted at us as we packed up. I was actually kinda nervous for tonight's concert. Genma had given me a solo, a super boring solo. It wasn't like it was crazy easy, but it was one that would make the audience fall asleep for sure. It's not how I wanted everyone at school to see me at my first performance.

**~LUNCH~**

I was sitting down at our regular table, hardly touching my food. "Hey, Nausicaa, you gonna finish that?" Choji asked me, referring to my tray full of food. I slid it over to him. "Knock yourself out." He smiled and started to dig in. I sighed the heaviest sigh I had ever sighed in my life. It made everyone in the group turn to look at me.

"Uh, is something the matter?" Hinata asked me full of concern. "Nope, everything's fine and dandy." Sarcasm lingered on my every word. "Right, so what's bugging you so bad, the fact that you can't have ice cream anymore?" Temari joked. "No...well yes...but no. That's not what's bothering me."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your orchestra concert would it?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me. Sometimes he was a little too smart, it made me wonder if he could read minds.

"No, I can't read your mind. I saw a flyer hanging in the hallway earlier." He answered my unasked question. Did he just... "No, I didn't just read your thoughts again." He took a sip from his drink.

"Stop that doing that, will ya! You're buggin me out!" I held my head, afraid he'd do it again.

"I thought you did lots of concerts. What's so different about this one?" Naruto asked curiously. I explained to them the whole situation about the solo. "It's too bad you can't play one of your own songs, I really enjoyed those." Hinata told me.

That's perfect! I'll just blow off the song Genma assigned me and play one of mine instead. Then again, he might get super mad if I play something totally different on the night of the concert. Oh well, it's not like I haven't already gotten into trouble before. What's one more detention added to the list.

"Hinata, you're a fuckin genius!" I got up and squeezed the life out of her. "T-Thanks?" She looked at the others, not knowing what she just did. "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go practice!" I grabbed my violin and headed for the exit. But like always, someone came and prevented me from doing so.

"Yo, Kamiya."

"What is it, Uchiha? I don't really have time to insult you and your morons right now." I motioned over to his friends next to us. "Hey!" Kiba remarked at the comment. "Like talking to you isn't a waste of my time. Besides I just came to tell you that Mrs. Kotone told me we had to go pick a song for the stupid showcase." Of course, something just had to go wrong.

"I can't, I've got things to do." I patted the side of my case. "Looks like you're on your own, pretty boy." I started walking again but Sasuke grabbed hold of my arm. "If I have to go through this hell then so do you." He started dragging me out of the room with him. "Let go! This is kidnapping!" I struggled to get free from his iron grip, but he was really determined. "Just wait til my lawyer hears about this!" I yelled as we disappeared from view.

**~In A Practice Room at School~**

"What about this one?" Sasuke asked me, holding up some sheet music. "Nuh-uh." I replied. I rolled over on my back. We were sitting on the floor of a practice room going through a box full of music, half of which I had already rejected. Partly because I honestly didn't like the song and partly to get on Uchiha's nerves. Let's face it, I'd never pass up a chance to mess with him, it was just too much fun.

"You know sooner or later you're gonna have to pick something." He sighed standing up. He walked over to a shelf and got out another box of music. "I pick later." I said bluntly. Sasuke sat back down in front of me and rummaged through the old papers. I got bored and started humming, thinking of a new song to write for the concert. I closed my eyes and imagined myself playing my violin, it always helped me think of new ideas.

"What the hell are you doing?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I guess I hadn't realized I had started to do the motions. "What does it look like I'm doing, dummy?" I questioned as if it was obvious. "Acting like an idiot." He smirked at me. "Haha, no. I was writing a new song for your information." He looked at me kind of surprised. "You write music?" I sat up. "Yup siree, for my violin." I smiled widely. "I bet it's terrible." He chuckled. "Oh, like you can write music." I retorted folding my arms across my chest. "Actually I can, I write the music for our band and besides, Sakura and Ino told me that you love my music. So much, in fact, that you were dancing and singing to it in the halls the other day." He smiled proudly. I stared at him in disbelief. I didn't know what was crazier; the part about him writing music or the idea that I would be caught listening to anything he sang.

"What are you blabbing on about? I don't listen to your songs, I'd be eaten by a zombie before I'd put myself through that torture." He narrowed his eyes at me for a second but then reached over and grabbed my backpack. "Hey!" I protested. He was breaking so many laws today, first kidnapping me and then invading my privacy, I was gonna sue this kid. He soon found what he was searching for; my iPod. He turned it on. "Good luck getting it open. No one's ever figured out my-"

"Got it." He said grinning at me. "What the, how the hell did you figure it out so fast!?" Sasuke began scrolling through my playlist. "Like it or not, and I choose not, we _were_ best friends once."

Best friends...I wonder what it would be like if nothing ever happened between the three of us, would it be for the better or the worse?

"Here," he handed me one of the earpieces from the headphones, "This is the song I wrote." I placed it in my ear. My eyes slowly began to widen, causing a huge smirk to make its way across his lips. It can't be! My favorite song is Uchiha's!? That's it, the world is officially coming to an end. "You're lying. 'Something in the Air' isn't your song." I refused to believe such nonsense.

Before Sasuke had a chance to say anything, someone opened the door. It was a teacher by the looks of it. "Excuse me, what are you two doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Wow, this guy looked strict. We actually were supposed to be in class but the choir teacher excused us. "You see-" Sasuke began to explain but he was interrupted. "Who are you anyways, I want names." He demanded. I got up and stood next to Sasuke.

"I am General Super Secret Agent Waffles and he is my partner in crime, Agent Double 'O' Donut. The mean one...Now he'll just stare at me until I am done talking. And when he thinks I am done talking, then he will start talking again."

Silence...

"Alrig-" Sasuke began.

"See!"

"Goddammit Kamiya!"

"Classic Donut." I grinned while Sasuke looked as if he was about to murder me. "Do you take me as some sort of idiot! You kids are coming with me to detention!" The teacher shouted furiously.

I grabbed Sasuke's hand and bolted out the door. "I can't get detention today, I gotta freakin concert to go to!" I shouted back at the teacher who was now giving chase. "What are you doing!? You're gonna get us into more trouble!" Sasuke panicked. "Oh don't get you panties in a twist, Double 'O' Donut. Live on the wild side for once!" I took a sharp turn at the corner, almost causing Uchiha to run into the wall. Man, so close.

"Stop calling me that!" We came to a dead end. "Crap." I muttered, looking for another way.

"Ha! No where to run now!" The scary teacher started to run towards us. Oh man oh man oh man! What do I do!? Think Waffles think, maybe if I do the noodle dance...

"Come on, in here." Sasuke pulled on my hand and we went into a storage room. There was a closet in the very corner. He dragged me over and pushed me inside, then closed the doors as he got in. It was a really small closet. He was pinning me against the back wall because we didn't have room. I put my hands on his chest so I didn't feel so smushed.

Wow, he had some firm pecs. What the hell am I thinking?! Get those perverted thoughts outta your head Nausicaa! I can't think of Sasuke in that way, it's just too weird!

I noticed that he finally turned his head to me but his eyes were still glued to where the door was. "I know you ran in here." The man started walking into the room. I felt Sasuke's body tense as he heard his voice.

"Uchi-" His hand quickly covered my mouth. The steps started getting closer and closer to the closet. Sasuke's hand tightened as time ticked by.

"If you come out then maybe I'll let you off with a warning." I rolled my eyes. Did he think we were that stupid, he wasn't tricking us that easily. I continued to hear him move stuff around. I was surprised he didn't check the closet first. What an idiot.

"I guess I was wrong," the man muttered to himself, "I'd better go check the other rooms." I heard the door slam shut. Was he gone? Sasuke lowered his hand from my mouth. "Alright...I think he's gone..." His eyes made their way over to me. When I looked up at him I could feel myself blush a thousand shades of red.

Whatever space there was between us had disappeared when he turned his whole body towards me. I held my breath, not moving an inch. I saw Sasuke's eyes go big as he noticed the position we were in. Our noses were touching and our lips almost met. Neither of us said a word.

**Sasuke's POV**

I continued to stare at Nausicaa. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, she was mesmerizing. Over the past couple of days I've been doing the same thing; watching her. I didn't know why. She was the reason I haven't been getting much sleep lately, the reason I've been so touchy and on edge with everyone. I couldn't get her out of my mind and it frustrated me. I couldn't talk to anyone about it, she was my enemy and everybody knew it.

Did I like her? Is that what it was? After all these years...all these years I'd convinced myself that I detested her because of what I saw five years ago. I was in love with her back then...and I tried to wipe her out of my memory forever because...I was afraid of falling for her again. She's got this hold on me and I can't get away. But then, what if deep down it's because I don't want to. I thought I lost her when she moved away. But now she's back, what if this is my only chance? Am I really willing to waste it just for the sake of my image at school...

"U-Um..." I snapped out of my daze. I felt my face heat up as she kept looking at me. "S-Sorry, let me just...get the door open." I fumbled with the handle and pushed open the door. We stepped out, not making any eye contact. An awkward silence filled the room.

_BRRIINNGG!_

Thank god.

"Looks like school's over." I said. "Yeah," Nausicaa looked over at me, "I'm, uh, sorry I dragged you into this mess." I was finally able to look at her after my face cooled down. "What was that all about anyways, the whole, Agent Waffles and Donut thing?" She smiled sheepishly at me as she rubbed the back of her head. " Ha, I kind of always wanted to be in a spy movie so I just brought you along for the ride...Well, Uchiha,it's been fun, but I gotta get home." I saw her starting to blush. I smiled slightly at her embarrassment. I couldn't help but think she looked adorable when she blushed. "See you later Double 'O' Donut." She made her way quickly over to the door and smirked back at me. I casually put my hands in my pockets and nodded back at her. And with that she disappeared into the sea of students now filling the halls.

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Ino asked. "I don't know, is there anything going on?" Sakura replied, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

We were all at Kankuro's house, trying to figure out something to do. It was only 5:30. I was sitting in one of the arm chairs. I didn't really care what they were going on about, the events from today kept running through my head.

"See ya, Kankuro." Temari and Gaara said coming downstairs. "Where are you two going?" Kiba asked, sitting up on the floor. Gaara went into the kitchen. "Well if you must know, we're going to see Nausicaa at her orchestra concert. She has this huge solo and we're not going to miss it." Temari answered, grabbing her purse. Gaara came back with his car keys and they left the house without another word.

That's right, Nausicaa said something about a concert when we were running away from that teacher. "Why don't we go to that?" All of us looked at Shino like he had gone insane. "Look I don't want to sit here and do nothing all day, let's just go watch the concert." He explained himself. "He's got a point. Plus I bet she sucks, we could totally rub it in her face later." Tenten agreed.

We argued about it for another hour until it was finally decided that we would go. It was 6:45 by the time we got there. Once we sat down in the auditorium I noticed that Naruto and his group were sitting two rows ahead of us. "This is going to be hilarious." Neji whispered next to me. I nodded in response. Suddenly the lights started to dim, signaling the start of the concert. The orchestra teacher came out and started talking about some things no one really cared about. Out of boredom I started looking around at everybody there. There were actually a lot of students, mostly fanboys coming to watch Nausicaa. I turned behind me and to my surprise I saw my brother Itachi sitting in the middle of the room with Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Pein, Kakuzu, Kisame and a kid with blue hair. He and Itachi were going on about something and messing around. What was he doing here, he graduated already. Why would he come see a dumb orchestra concert?

"So without further adieu, I present to you Konoha High's Chamber Orchestra!" The room quieted down as the musicians came out to take their seats. However, I couldn't help but notice that Nausicaa wasn't there. The group then sat down and some people started clapping. That's when she came out from behind the curtains.

**Nausicaa's POV**

I walked out on stage, a slight smile lighting my features. The audience started to cheer loudly but Naruto out-cheered everyone. "YEAH! GO NAUSICAA!" He stood up and put his fists in the air. "THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" I laughed quietly as Kyoko pulled him down. I bowed and started to tune up the orchestra. As I sat down I kept looking out at the crowd in search of my dad and Tai. There in the middle of the room was Tai sitting with a bunch of his friends.

But no dad. It didn't surprise me, he was always working and was too busy to come to any of my performances. Tai felt bad for me so he made it an effort to come to everything. I can't say I wasn't hoping that dad would come. I knew I had to get it into my head that he would never see me play, it just wasn't going to happen.

The music we played basically put the teenagers to sleep while the parents sat there listening respectively to their children. I swear I heard someone snoring...I think it was Shikamaru. Finally our last piece came to an end, which meant it was my turn.

"Thank you. Now, ending our wonderful performance will be one of the best violinists our school has to offer. She will be playing a solo that she has worked extremely hard on." Genma praised. Yeah, sure, I've been practicing. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I blow it off. It'll be priceless! "Please welcome to the stage, Nausicaa Kamiya." Applause surrounded me as I took my place at the front of the stage. I looked out and saw my friends down in front. I gave them a warm smile, which they all returned. Naruto gave me two thumbs up and his cheesy grin.

**Tai's POV**

Nausicaa took center stage. She looked a bit nervous but I knew she could pull it off. "Hey, is that your sister?" Itachi whispered over to me. "Yeah, that's the squirt." I smiled proudly. Deidara leaned over on the other side of me. "Dude, that's your sister?! She's smokin!" The others quickly joined in on the conversation. "Is she dating anyone?" Sasori asked. "Like you'd have a chance, fucking asshole. She needs a real man like me!" Hidan said. Are they seriously doing this in front of me!? "Shut the fuck up you idiots! This is my baby sister we're talking about, none of you can date her!" I shut them up. They all sat back down in their seats, afraid I'd beat the crap out of them if they said anything else. I sighed heavily and returned my attention to Nausicaa.

She placed her bow on the string and began to play.

[This is the song she played, it's by Lindsey Stirling. I thought it had a nice infectious rhythm to it. Hope you like the music! Again, couldn't make it a link, please forgive me :) ]

watch?v=vxIOUJ7by6U

It wasn't anything like the orchestra had been playing though. The piece sounded like one of her songs, fun and energetic. She even had a beat playing in the background. I looked over to the conductor. He obviously had no idea what she was doing because he was shocked and completely pissed off. I saw her look at him out of the corner of her eyes, a smile made its way across her lips.

Typical squirt, always breaking the rules. The audience started getting really into it, some people even got up and started clapping to the rhythm. Some started dancing! It was awesome! The guys and I also got up and joined in. The smile on her face got even wider as she started to move along with the music.

**Nausicaa's POV**

The audience loved it! I couldn't help but grin as everyone started getting into the groove. I began dancing along with them and the applause got louder. I hopped off stage and started dancing around in the aisles. I ran over to where my brother was seated and motioned for him to come out on stage with me to dance. He nodded and we went back up. I kept the beat going and mimicked his moves as he danced hip hop and break danced. The crowd was eating it up! I've never gotten this kind of response before, it made me feel amazing.

I ended the song with a flourish of my bow and Tai and I leaned back to back as we faced the audience. They went wild!

"WHOOH! YEAH, Now that's a concert!"

"You rock Nausicaa!"

"We love you Nausicaa!"

Tai took a bow and then handed me the spotlight to take some credit. As I stood back up I saw one of the most shocking sights I've ever seen in my life. Sasuke was there with his friends...at my concert. When our eyes met Sasuke smirked at me and started to clap along with everyone else. Sasuke Uchiha, the guy that hated my guts, was clapping for me. And for some odd reason, I smiled back at him. I gave him a warm smile and nodded my head at him as a thank you. I think that sugar rush damaged my brain.

"Nausicaa..." I turned my head over to Genma. He put his hands up as if to strangle me. Uh-oh. "Um...hi there teach...so...how's it going?" I smiled nervously at him. "You RUINED the concert!" I gave him an innocent look. "What, I was only trying to liven things up. You're music was too boring and – oops!" I quickly shut up. If there's one thing you don't tell Genma is that his choice in music sucks. "AAAHHHH!"

**Kiba's POV**

Genma started running towards Nausicaa. By the look on his face he was going kill her. Nausicaa freaked out and started running in between the students on stage. "Holy shit, he's lost it." I said. "I 'm sorry! Don't kill me, if I'm late to dinner my dad will murder me!" Nausicaa started screaming and jumped off stage, making a beeline for the exit. She pushed the door open and ran out, Genma hot on her trail. The last thing we heard was, "I DON'T WANNA DIE TWICE!"

The entire room was silent. I really didn't know what to think at that moment. Kankuro broke the silence, "Uh, what just happened?"

Alright hope you liked it! I needed to put a concert in there somehow, I mean the story is call the girl with the violin. Haha anyways please message me with feedback, I'd love to know how I'm doing. Let me know if you want me to continue the story :)


	11. Chapter 9: I See Drunk People!

Konoha High – The Girl with the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 9: I See Drunk People!

"Great job last night!"

"You were amazing!"

"If all concerts were like that I'd definitely go!"

People kept congratulating me as I walked through the halls with Shikamaru. "Thanks everyone, I'm glad you liked it." I smiled kindly at them. "Looks like you're sorta famous now." Shikamaru grinned at me. "I highly doubt that, it was just one solo." I replied.

We got to calculus a little early so hardly any people were there. Shikamaru went over to his desk and sat down, leaning back in his chair. I followed him and took a seat on top of his desk.

"It wasn't just the solo. Let's not forget how Genma totally lost his cool after the show." I smirked, thinking back at how Genma's head exploded. What a riot!

I laughed just thinking about it. "It was so worth getting a month of detention!" The both of us started laughing. We continued to sit there and talk until Asuma came in to start the lesson.

**~AFTERSCHOOL~**

"Nausicaa!" I turned my head to the voice and saw Naruto running towards me. "What's up dude?" I asked pulling things out of my locker. "You wanna go get some ice cream? They're having their Friday special today, buy one banana split get the other free!" He grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go!" I pulled my hand back as he tried to bring me along. He looked at me confused.

"Have you already forgotten that I'm banned from every shop that sells dessert?"

Sadly it was true. You see, I kinda snuck out of the house the other day to go get some ice cream. It got out of hand and I went on another rampage after having eaten ten sundaes. So since I made a total mess there, dad found out and warned all the other shops not to let me through the door. Therefore I am forbidden to have any treats whatsoever.

"Right, I forgot." Naruto said scratching his chin. "How about we go to the coffee house, you can get decaf." He suggested. "Naruto, you know I love hanging out with you and I'd go with you anywhere, but I'm stuck at school until six. Detention, remember." I gave him an apologetic smile and closed my locker. "Man, this isn't fair! You can't have any fun anymore!" He whined at my response. I picked up my backpack and hung it over my shoulder. "Yeah, well I gotta get going. I don't want to make it two months detention. I'll call you later, okay." I turned on my heels and made my way to the detention hall.

**~DETENTION~**

5:00. Come on, one more hour Nausicaa! You can do it!

I started to clap erasers again. This was my tenth box and I was now covered in chalk. I swear I looked like a freakin' ghost.

"Put some more effort into it, Kamiya! I want you to clap erasers until your arms fall off!" Tenga yelled. Yeah, he was in charge of detention today. Just my luck, I get the drill sergeant for punishment. He started laughing as I clapped the erasers harder, almost choking on the dust. I glared at him. All he did the whole time we've been here was lean back in his chair reading magazines and drinking iced tea.

I sighed, grabbing another pair of erasers. I wonder what everyone else is up to right now?

**~THE KAMIYA RESIDENCE~**

**Tai's POV**

"Twenty-eight...twenty-nine...and thirty! Whooh!"

I put the weight back up on the stand and sat up on the bench. Let's see, I did my pull ups, push ups, and now I finished my bench presses. Yup that's enough for today. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my awesomely sculpted abs and biceps. "Now who wouldn't want this sexy motherfucker." I smirked at myself.

I stopped staring in the mirror and went into the kitchen to grab myself a bottle of water.

_Ding Dong_

"I got it!" One of our maids sang out, running to the door. I heard her greet the people at the door. "Who was it?" I shouted out at the maid as I opened the refrigerator.

"Sup Tai!" I turned around to find Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame walking through the kitchen doors. "What are you guys doing here?" I raised my eyebrows at them. Something seemed suspicious. "Dude. It's Friday, it's time to party!" Deidara shouted dropping some packs of beer on the table. "Why here, why not go to a bar or club or something?" I asked Itachi as the guys started to raid the kitchen. "We felt it was time to break your house in and besides you did say your dad was out on business." Itachi explained. I opened my bottle of water and took a sip as I nodded my head at him. "You make an excellent point, my friend. But if I throw a party Nausicaa's gonna kill me, she hates it when I go and get wasted."

Hidan came over to us with a slice of left over pizza hanging out of his mouth. "Just invite her to the fucking party. I'll show her how to have some fun." He smirked. I threw my water in his face. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." He grabbed me and put me in a head lock while I started to punch him in the gut to get free.

"Hey!" We froze and looked over to Kisame. "It doesn't matter because we can just throw the party before she gets home."

"Wow. Who knew you actually had a brain in that big head of yours." Deidara said, earning a smack to the head. I untangled myself from Hidan.

"Well, Nausicaa is in detention until six so-"

"Ooh, she's a bad girl, I am so gonna-"

"Finish that sentence Hidan and you won't be able to have kids anymore." He shut his mouth and backed away from me. "Anyways, let's hurry up and get the stuff for the party so we can do it before Nausicaa gets home. Sasori, call everyone up, and I mean _everyone_."

"Way ahead of you, man." He was already on his phone texting. We all took off in our cars and hit the stores for tonight.

**~KONOHA PLAZA~**

**Naruto's POV**

I've been walking around aimlessly since school got out. Temari and the girls were out shopping and no way was I gonna tag along. And Shikamaru and Gaara were busy at home with family stuff. So that left me without options. Somehow I wound up here at the plaza. The streets were buzzing with people; families with their kids and couples out on dates.

"Why did I even come here." I sighed. I looked up and saw the coffee house I was going to take Nausicaa to. "Well, it can't hurt to get just one cup." I grinned to myself. I walked in and ordered my usual.

"White chocolate mocha frappuccino, please. Oh, and could you add some caramel to that."

"Sure thing, that'll be $5.49, sir."

I handed the clerk the money and waited at the counter for my coffee. My eyes wandered around the cafe. I started to tap my fingers on the counter, a habit that had formed since I became a drummer. As I scanned the room my gaze landed on a sight I'd never thought I'd see. It was Sasuke, sitting at a table having some coffee. He had one hand resting on his chin as he blankly stared out the window. The fact that he was here by himself didn't make any sense to me. He never went anywhere by himself in public because of his fangirls. If they saw him alone they'd devour him.

"Here's your coffee." I thanked the girl and grabbed my drink. I was about to walk out the door but for some reason I felt like I needed to stay. Man, I knew I was gonna hate myself for this later.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to Sasuke. He looked up at me, still sipping his coffee. I pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you want?"

**~DETENTION~**

**Nausicaa's POV**

I finished cleaning the last couple of erasers in the box. I looked up at the clock, 5:55. Oh, thank the heavens. I thought I'd never get out of here. "Alright, Kamiya, looks like you're done. Now, get out of my face will ya."

Well that was rude. Eh, who cares. I was so glad to be out of the torture chamber. I grabbed my stuff and hurried out the door.

As I got out of the building I dusted myself off, trying to remove all the chalk from the erasers. I stood there on the sidewalk waiting for James. But then I remembered that I didn't have a ride home. He had taken the day off to celebrate his wife's birthday. I guess I'd have to call Tai. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I heard his voice after a couple of rings.

"Hey dude."

"Tai, hey. It's Nausicaa. I need-"

"This is Tai at 555-8-T-A-I bow chika bow wow. I'm not in the casito right now so leave your lowdown at the ding dong. Hasta." Great, no answer.

"Hey Tai, this is Nausicaa. I need you to-"

"You have reached the voice mail system." The voice mail lady's voice came on the line. I sighed as I tapped my foot impatiently on the concrete below me. "Okay, Okay, come on."

"To leave a message, just wait for the tone."

"I know how to leave a goddamn message." I said to the phone. "When you are finished recording, just hang up or press pound for more options."

"Really. Hang up. No shit. I was just gonna keep talking until he decided to check his voice mail." "For delivery options, press five." I couldn't take it anymore. "Just give me the damn beep!"

"To leave a callback number, press eight. To page this person, press six-"

"Come on!" I was yelling extremely loud into the phone now. Passersby on the sidewalk were beginning to stare at me. They were probably wondering if I had completely lost it.

"To repeat this message, press nine."

"I will fucking stab you computer-phone-lady!"

"To mark this message as urgent, press eleven."

"THERE IS NO ELEVEN, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

A bystander stopped and her jaw dropped at my outburst. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. She glared and continued walking.

"To hear these options in Spanish, press dos."

"I HATE YOUUU!" I shouted into the phone. Then the voice mail beeped. Finally!

"Tai, it's Nausicaa. I need-"

"I'm sorry, but this person's voice mail box is full." I stood there staring at my phone. My eye started to twitch uncontrollably. I slowly put it back into my pocket and began walking home. "Urgh...I'm gonna kill myself, I'm gonna kill myself."

After an hour of walking I somehow managed to get home. To be completely honest I had no idea how to get to my house. I had to ask someone how to get there. Hey! Don't criticize, I've only been back for a couple of weeks!

I walked up the steps of the front porch and started to look for my keys in my backpack. As I was searching for them I couldn't help but notice a faint noise coming from inside the house. I shrugged off the thought and unlocked the door. I swung it open only to find it filled with crazy college people.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I stared at the sight, glued to my spot. It was a madhouse! People were playing beer pong, making out on the couches, swinging from the chandelier, music was blaring through the entire house and someone was riding an ostrich through the living room. We didn't even have an ostrich! How the hell did they get one in here?!There was so much stuff going on I could make an entire list that went all the way to China!

"Hey beautiful, you wanna drink?" I raised an eyebrow at the drunken teen now in front of me. He started leaning forward. I stepped aside, causing him to fall down the steps. I closed the door on him and set out to find Tai. Oh, he was so royally screwed! When I find that guy I am gonna kill him and then bring him back to life, just so I can kill him again!

"Jump, jump, jump, jump!" A roaring cheer came from the backyard. I pushed my way through the crowd in the living room and made my way to the backyard. Everyone was around the pool looking up at the roof. "TAI!" I shouted once I saw he was up there on his dirt bike, ready to ride it into the water. But my screams couldn't be heard as he continued to rev up the engine. The cheering got louder and Tai sped off. He and the bike plunged into the pool. It got silent when he hit the water. I gasped.

Tai finally swam up to the surface and then shot his fist up in the air. "HELL YEAH, BABY!" The people went crazy again. Okay, he was definitely drunk. No way would he do this if he was sober. I marched over to him as he got out of the pool. "Tai!" I tried to yell over the blaring music. Tai shook his hair like a wet dog, soaking me completely. When he was done he looked up at me and grinned. "Baby sis! How ya doin? Ya want somethin to drink?" He was slurring his words. "Holy shit, how much did you have to drink?!" Tai started to count on his fingers like a little kid and then held up both his hands. "This many!"

"TEN!?" I questioned him. He nodded happily. I slapped my forehead. How am I supposed to get him back to normal after ten beers!?

"Tai, my man, come on! The ladies are waiting!" Some guy came over with two beers in his hand and gave one to Tai. He looked a lot like Sasuke, but an older version. "Well, let's not keep them waiting!" He popped off the cap and was about to take a swig. I yanked it out of his hand. "You know how I feel about you drinking this stuff." He pouted at me and grabbed back the bottle, holding it high in the air so it was out of my reach. "It's my party. I'll do whatever the fuck I want, _Mom_." My eyes grew wide at the mention of the word. Tai snapped out of his insanity long enough to realize what he had just said. "Nausicaa...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I tried to hold back the tears threatening to leave my eyes. The guy next to him then dragged Tai away towards some girls at the other end of the yard. They walked off, swaying back and forth, Tai going back under the spell of the alcohol. I wiped my eyes and stormed back inside.

I shoved people aside, not caring about the glares I kept receiving. If Tai wanted to make a mess, then fine. I don't give a shit. But he better not expect me to help him clean up afterwards.

Once I got inside a whole bunch of guys surrounded me. I could smell the alcohol on their breath. "Hey babe, come on we're going to my place." One of the guys grabbed my hand which I quickly pulled back. "Um, no thanks." I tried to walk around him but another one came in his place. "Now, now, don't be rude. What's say you and me get a little cozy?" He smirked, looking me up and down. "I said no. Now get out of my way." Again I tried to leave but more of them came. They started grabbing at me. I pushed out of the mob and ran towards the stairs. I picked up a bat someone had left laying on the floor, you know, just in case.

I looked back and saw all of them coming after me. One of them pulled my leg down as I was going up the stairs. I fell down with a thud. I brought up the bat and swung at his hand. "Let go!" I kept fending them off but they just didn't quit.

"ZOMBIES!" I yelled frantically as they kept coming back from the dead. I would beat them down and they'd just get back up!

I needed help! I dug into my pocket and grabbed my phone, still fighting back the boys. I speed dialed the one guy who could save my ass.

**~COFFEE HOUSE~**

**Sasuke's POV**

I kept staring at Naruto as he sat there across from me, drinking his coffee. He kept tapping the table, keeping a rhythm. It was starting to annoy me. Why the hell was he sitting with me? I couldn't stand the curiosity anymore so I asked him again.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" He looked up from his drink. "I don't know." He simply stated. "Don't be an idiot and just tell me what you want already." He sighed and repositioned himself in his seat. "Alright look, I just wanna know why you did what you did all those years ago." I stared at him. I really didn't want to bring the incident up again, especially not with him. He and I were the only ones who knew what really happened back then. People sort of just figured we went too far over something stupid, but it was something that meant a great deal to us.

"I just did, that's all there is to it." I said bluntly, turning my gaze back to my drink. "Sasuke, that's a stupid answer. Why can't you just tell me?" He could always tell when I was lying.

"Why should I tell you, it's not like we're friends anymore."

"Yeah because you ruined the whole thing." Naruto started tightening his grip on his coffee. I could tell he was starting to get impatient at my vague answers. "It wasn't all my fault, you thought the same thing as me. You even told me how you felt before we started the whole fight." I defended myself. His hands loosened up as he sank back in his seat. "Fine. I guess we both screwed up."

Things got quiet between us. Neither of us knew what to say after that.

"So did you give up on her?" I heard Naruto mutter under his breath. We locked eyes for a moment. I shook my head at him. "I...I don't know." We both turned our heads to look at something else, silence taking over again.

This was actually the first time in a while that we've talked to each other like we were still friends. It was weird but, even though I hate to say it, I felt relieved to finally talk about some of the things I've kept bottled up for so long. I guess I kind of missed having someone to talk to about everything. But there was just no way we could ever go back to how things were. We were in too deep with the war we had between us, it just wasn't possible.

Suddenly loud music cut through the air. Naruto looked down and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, what's up?" He answered.

"Naruto!" I heard Nausicaa screaming on the other end of the line. Naruto held the phone away from him as she shouted. "Geez, do you have to yell!" I continued to drink my coffee as I watched him take the call.

"I SEE DRUNK PEOPLE!" Naruto looked over at me, confusion written on his face. "Nausicaa what are you-"

"Get your ass over here and save me! I nee-Eww get OFF me you PERV!" Naruto stood up from his seat frantically. "I'll be over in a bit, just hold on!"

"What was that all about?" I asked. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his drink. "Nausicaa's in trouble. We need to go help her." I cocked my head at him. "We?" He sighed and grabbed my arm, leading me out of the shop. "Yeah. We. I know we don't like each other but I can't handle this by myself. What if she's in danger." I yanked my arm away from him. He stopped and turned back to look at me. "Why should I go help her?" I folded my arms across my chest. He walked up to me and glared. "Look, Sasuke. I know you still care about her, so just suck up your goddamn pride and come with me to help her." I narrowed my eyes at him. We stood there for a couple of minutes until I gave in. "Fine, whatever. Let's just go already."

We took off running to Nausicaa's house.

**~THE KAMIYA RESIDENCE~**

When we got to her house we saw a bunch of cars parked out in front. As we walked up to the door music was heard blasting from inside. Naruto and I looked at each other as if we knew something terrible was happening in there. I grabbed the handle and pushed open the door.

A whole bunch of people were inside having a wild party. "Holy shit, it's like a zoo in here. Is this really how people party at college?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Stay back, I tell ya! What is this a fucking apocalypse!? Just stay away!"

Le Gasp! Will Nausicaa get turned into a zombie? Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to save her? What is the name of the ostrich!? Find out next time! Don't forget to message, I'd love to hear some feedback! Oh and rate too please :D


	12. Chapter 10: There's NO Ice Cream in Here

Konoha High – The Girl with the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 10: There's NO Ice Cream In Here!

I saw Naruto and Sasuke by the door staring at me with wide eyes.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Help me!" I shouted, hitting another guy on the head. Both of them rushed over and started pulling the guys off the stairs.

"Nausicaa, what the hell is going on!?" Naruto asked when they finally got to the top. "Talk later, they're coming back up!" Sasuke grabbed my arm and motioned for Naruto to do the same. Just as we were about to make our escape I fell back down to the floor, landing on my stomach. I looked towards my leg. One of the guys was latched onto my foot trying to drag me down. Sasuke took my hands and yanked me out of his grasp. I quickly stood back up and bee lined it to my room, the two boys trailing behind.

"Hurry, in here!" I instructed opening my door. I locked it as they scrambled in. A loud bang suddenly rang outside the door. I stumbled back as more hits were heard.

"I told you we should've made a zombie plan!" Naruto shouted in an 'I told you so' voice.

"I know, I know! I just didn't think it would come so soon!" I went over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna miss ya buddy." He embraced me tightly as we awaited our death. The bangs on the door started getting softer and softer until they finally stopped. I peeked out from Naruto's chest. "Is it over?"

We waited a moment longer, silence taking over the atmosphere. I heard Sasuke sigh in relief and Naruto relaxed his body a bit.

"Why is it that weird things always happen when you're involved Kamiya." I looked over at Sasuke, untangling myself from Naruto's hold. "What is _he_ doing here!?" I questioned Naruto as I pointed a finger at Uchiha. "That's the thanks I get for saving your ass!?" He shouted at me angrily. I walked up to him and stood on my tippy toes so I could get in his face. "Don't use my line against me, dummy!" His jaw started clenching in frustration. "I should've just let those guys take you down when I had the chance! At least then I wouldn't have to hear your annoying voice anymore!"

I was about to go berserk on Sasuke. I started yelling obscenities in Spanish at him causing his eyes to widen in shock. It was the only thing I got out of my Spanish classes at school. Just then a hand came over my mouth. I kept muttering insults, waving my hands around like a maniac. Naruto started pulling me over to the couch still keeping a firm hold on my mouth. He sat me down. "Are you done?" He raised an eyebrow at me as I stopped.

**Sasuke's POV**

Nausicaa slumped her shoulders and slowly nodded at him, rolling her eyes and folding her arms. He dropped his hand. As soon as he let go Nausicaa made a mad dash off the couch and tried to jump at me. Shit! I shut my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. I opened them and saw Nausicaa, her anger stricken face was a mere inches from mine.

Thankfully Naruto caught her by the waist just in time. He threw her back on the couch and pinned her down as she thrashed about, yelling at him to let her at me.

I felt my heartbeat get faster as I saw her. She was insane! I tried to calm myself down. I mean come on; it wasn't like she was going to kill me...right? I gulped at the thought. How did I ever think I liked someone like that? Hn. At least I'm over her now.

**Liar.**

Can't you just stay quiet?

**Nope. Not until you admit that you're hopelessly in love with her. **

She almost tried to murder me!

**Oh please, you wanted her hands all over you.**

I tried to shake the images that now appeared in my head. No way, I was sure I didn't like Nausicaa anymore. I thought this over a million times already. It didn't make sense to me why every guy fell head over heels for her. Sure she had a pretty face with beautiful big blue eyes and silky smooth hair and a smile that made your heart melt and a tremendously hot bod-...

I mentally slapped myself for thinking such thoughts.

**Nausicaa's POV  
**

"Just one, all I need is one punch in the face!" I pleaded for Naruto to let me hit Sasuke. He still refused, trying to calm me down.

It always worked this way. When one of us wanted to kill Sasuke the other turned into the voice of reason. It was very rare for both of us to go crazy, it only happened if it was something way out of line.

I heaved a sigh as I gave in to Naruto. "Okay, you win." He let me go and sat back on the couch. I looked over at Sasuke who was looking around my room.

I wonder why we always picked fights with each other. Whenever he would insult me I just had to retaliate, I couldn't help myself. It was like he knew just how to get under my skin. I continued to watch him as he made his way over to my desk. He scanned over all the drawings I had been working on. Then his eyes stopped on something. Sasuke reached out and picked up what seemed to be my necklace. He lifted it up into the light, examining every detail.

"Hn. You still have this old thing?" I stood up and made my way over to him. I snatched it out of his hands, giving him a cold glare. How could he call our friendship necklaces a 'thing?' Sure, we weren't friends anymore, but couldn't he at least have some respect.

"Look, you may not want to remember everything we've been through, but I, on the other hand, never want to forget." I brought the crystal over my head and hung it around my neck. I thought I saw Sasuke's gaze soften as I finished speaking. I shook the thought, must've been my imagination.

_Crash!_

The three of us shot our heads up and threw each other questioning looks. I hurried over to my balcony and looked over into the backyard, Naruto and Sasuke joining me on either side.

"And there goes dad's car." All of us sweat dropped as we saw my dad's midnight black Lamborghini sinking into the pool. We went back inside after a bit more staring. Naruto threw himself on my bed and Sasuke and I sat on the couch, as far from each other as we could.

"Hey Nausicaa, do you think it's safe to go home?" Naruto asked me. "You're gonna leave me here alone!?" I panicked at the thought of sleeping with my house full of strangers. He quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm gonna stay the night with you until this is over." I relaxed a bit. "I just wanted to know if the teme could leave." He continued. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and got up off the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked. He put his hand on the doorknob. "Leaving." He stated bluntly.

**~2 HOURS LATER~**

"Don't think about ice cream. Don't think about ice cream. Don't think about ice cream." I muttered over and over to myself as I laid there upside down on the couch.

"Will you shut up already?"

"Your face." I lamely retorted back at Sasuke.

Yes. He was still here, in my bedroom, sitting next to me on the couch, being an ass. When he tried opening the door earlier to leave, the drunken zombies attempted to knock over Sasuke to get in. So now we're prisoners in my bedroom. And there's NO ice cream in here! This is torture!

"Moron." I turned my face over to him. "Hey bud, I am losing it! I haven't had ice cream in a whole freaking day, I think I'm gonna die!" He simply rolled his eyes at my dramatic speech. I did a back flip off the couch and went over to the bed. I jumped on top of Naruto's stomach and pulled him up to me by the collar of his shirt.

"Naruto I need sweets!" I whined. "I don't have any." He pulled my hands from his shirt and propped himself up on his elbows. "Go get me some." I ordered motioning towards the door. He looked at me with a look that said 'Are you fucking kidding me!?' "Please please please please pleeeaaaassse!" I begged.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha!" I yelled out pointed my finger at his nose. "You said yes! Now go!" He stared at me, not even blinking. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Silence.

"No."

"Damn you!"

**~3 HOURS LATER~**

**Naruto's POV**

"Hi, is this the life insurance company?" Nausicaa sat in the middle of the room holding her giant stuffed penguin in her lap as she was making a call.

"Yes, I'd like to by some life insurance." I heard a faint mumbling on the other end of the line. "It's for my penguin." She said looking down at the animal. What on earth was she doing? Maybe quitting ice cream wasn't such a good idea, I think it's messing with her brain. And that's coming from me.

"He's my fluffy stuffed animal." Sasuke shook his head at her from across the room as he watched.

"Penguins are people too!"

"Because there are zombies taking over my house and I need to make sure he's got life insurance."

"You're crazy!"

"Don't you hang up on me!"

"JACKASS!"

**~ANOTHER HOUR LATER~**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Clear! Move, move, move!"

I sat on the couch as the two idiots rolled around the room.

"Dunna nunna nunna nunna, dunna nunna nunna nunna." Nausicaa was singing spy music as she somersaulted on the floor and then jumped over the couch, disappearing from view.

"Freeze punk!" I turned my head to the left to find Nausicaa standing there pointing her hand at my head like it was a gun. "You're such an idiot." I muttered.

"You're under arrest for being ugly as hell." Naruto smirked at me as he did the same thing with his hands. I was about to get up and move somewhere else but before I could Nausicaa and Naruto tackled me to the ground. "We've got a fighter! Hurry, send for back up!" Naruto talked into an imaginary walkie talkie.

"Get off before I-" Nausicaa shoved my face into the carpet as she sat on top of my back, preventing me from standing up. "Shut it, scumbag! I got a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it!"

**~4 HOURS LATER~**

**Itachi's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning as the sun beat down on me. Sitting up, I began to look around. I was in Tai's backyard, on top of a table. The place was a mess; things were broken, food and drinks were thrown all over the floor, bottles of booze scattered everywhere. It would make the maids quit if they saw this. I'm pretty sure the inside was in no better shape. Then I saw the rest of the guys knocked out; Sasori was on top of a car that was in the middle of the pool, Kisame was sitting with his back to the wall hugging a pack of beer, Kakuzu was lying on the roof with his legs dangling over the edge, Hidan was toppled over a bush, Pein was lying shirtless on the grass and Deidara was hugging an ostrich as they were both passed out by the pool.

Wait...an ostrich? Ah screw it, who cares.

I stood up and went into the house to find Tai, trying not to trip over my feet. Everything was still a little fuzzy from all the drinks I had. Tai wasn't in his room so I went over to the kitchen. If I was lucky, there'd be breakfast served on a plate with my name on it.

I pushed open the doors and found Tai sitting on the counter, drinking coffee.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said sarcastically as he smirked at me. "Yeah, yeah, now where's my coffee." I hopped up next to him. He moved his drink away from my reach. "Get it yourself, lazy ass." I frowned at him.

"You know what? I fucking hate you."

"Yeah, well, no shit."

We sat there for another hour, still half asleep.

"So when did everyone go home?" I asked. "Two hours ago." I looked over at the clock. It was five in the afternoon. "Damn." I whistled. "Hottest party ever!" Tai and I fist bumped and laughed. "Wait a sec, didn't your sister come home and freak out? Or is that just the alcohol talking." Tai nodded his head at me. "Yeah and she was pissed alright. Speaking of Nausicaa, I'd better go apologize for last night."

I followed him as he made his way upstairs. We got to her bedroom and he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Wait here."

Tai left and came back with a ring of keys. He flipped through them until he found the right one. He unlocked the door and swung it open. Our eyes widened.

There in the middle of the floor was my little brother with Tai's sister nuzzled up on his chest, holding hands, and Naruto was hugging Nausicaa's waist on the other side with his head buried into her hair.

I peeked over at Tai. He was fuming! His fists and jaw were clenched as he grinded his teeth, glaring daggers at the two boys sleeping with his innocent baby sister.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

I covered my ears at his shout. The three on the floor were quickly startled awake. As soon as Sasuke and Nausicaa realized they were holding hands they pulled them away as fast as they could, Nausicaa scooting closer to Naruto who held her protectively. Sasuke and Naruto had a glaring contest, not even paying attention to Tai's outburst.

"Why the hell were you two sleeping with my sister!?"

"It's not like we...you see we sorta just...I didn't do it on purpose okay!" Naruto attempted to explain. "Don't give me that shit! The goddamn door was locked and both of you were all over her!" Tai went over and pulled Nausicaa away from them and hugged her tightly. "What were you thinking, squirt!?"

Wow, this was turning into a soap opera or something, but with more cussing. I walked over and took a seat at the desk, enjoying the show. Now if only I had some popcorn...

**Nausicaa's POV**

Is he serious! He's the one who threw the party and he's yelling at me! It's his drunk ass's fault I was locked in here in the first place! And me sleeping with Sasuke!? I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

"WHAT!?" I pushed Tai away from me. "I should be the one yelling at you! You got drunk last night even though you promised me you wouldn't do it anymore! You wrecked the whole fucking house, drove dad's car into the pool, let a bunch of drunk guys try to rape me and you're yelling at me!?"

"Don't try to change the subject! You had two teenage boys up here with you in your bedroom!"

"Only because I had to call them to save me from all those perverts! We couldn't leave the room! Naruto's my best friend, he wouldn't do anything like that!"

Tai let out a heavy sigh, unclenching his balled up fists.

"You promised..." I looked up at him on the verge of tears. I didn't want him to end up like one of those out of control alcoholics, I couldn't let him ruin his life.

"Come here," Tai pulled me into a strong embrace, stroking my hair, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I swear. And I'm sorry I yelled at you, you did the right thing calling them. Just...watch where you fall asleep next time, alright." He smiled down at me. I nodded as he wiped my eyes.

"Always a happy ending."

I looked over at the guy behind Tai. He was sitting at my desk nodding his head in approval. I gave Tai a questioning look.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, getting up off the floor. "You know this guy?" I asked Sasuke. Naruto got up as well, dusting himself off. "That's Sasuke's older brother." He explained. So that's why they looked similar. He got up and walked over to me. Tai let me go and properly introduced us.

"Squirt, this is my best friend, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, meet the squirt."

"Nice to meet ya." I held out my hand and smiled kindly at him. He returned the favor. "No, the pleasure is all mine." Itachi smirked as he bent down to kiss my hand. I blushed as his lips brushed against my skin.

"Dude!" Tai yanked Itachi back by his shirt. "My bad, couldn't help myself." He chuckled.

Suddenly a stampede of feet was heard running up the stairs. All of us looked at each other, a worried expression plastered on our faces as the floor began to shake.

"Where's the fire!?"

A whole bunch of guys busted down my door, and I mean ripped the thing off its hinges. It landed with a loud thud as they all struggled to get through the doorway.

"There's no damn fire." Sasuke calmly answered the blonde who had shouted. I peeked out from behind Tai and got a good look at all of them. They were a very interesting group of people. A guy with red hair was in the front holding a fire extinguisher, scanning the room for any sign of danger. I must've caught their eye because all of them started smirking in my direction.

"I call the hot chick!" A guy with white hair shouted. "Too late, I call dibs!" The blonde yelled. They all pushed each other and tried to run at me.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" I let out a shriek as I ran around the room. Tai tried to hold them back but to no avail. I picked up the baseball bat I had the night before and jumped on my bed. I swung back and forth and Tai's crazy friends. "I hate zombies! Why can't you all just fucking die!"

**~20 MINUTES LATER~**

**Naruto's POV**

"Damn your sister's got one hell of a swing." Sasori groaned as he held an ice pack to his head. All of the others had ice as well, complaining about the pain. "I told you not to mess with her." I said to them. Nausicaa was standing in the doorway of the living room. She kept bouncing the bat up and down on her hand, glaring at them threateningly.

I think I've just decided to make Nausicaa my zombie plan. I'll survive for sure with her in the front.

"Geez Itachi, your friends suck. They got whipped by a girl." Sasuke smirked at his older brother. Itachi simply nodded in agreement. "Got that right. What a bunch of dumbasses."

"Hey man, you try going after her and see how long you last. She's like a Rambo with boobs!" Deidara spoke up at the insult. Nausicaa flung the bat at him and knocked him onto the floor. "Holy shit, girl! What'd I say!?" Deidara shouted swinging the bat in the air that had come in contact with his face. She just glared at him. If looks could kill, man, he'd be so dead. Believe it.

"Like you're one to talk," I mocked Sasuke, "she kicked your ass three years ago!" Everyone burst out laughing and I quickly dodged a flying pillow from an angry Sasuke. "Shut up, you dobe!"

"Wow, squirt. When'd you get so violent?" Tai asked as he started cleaning around the house. "The day some perv on the street decided it was okay to grab my ass."

_Honk!_

We all turned over to the entry way and saw an ostrich walking around. It was pecking at the food on the floor. "Cool! You guys have a pet!" I ran over and tried to touch it. It tried to bite my hand. "Yo, stop it you stupid duck!"

"Um, we don't have a pet." Nausicaa walked over to it and gently pet it. "What no fair! How come it doesn't eat you?" I pouted.

"Maybe cuz your face scares it." Sasuke grinned at me. I scowled at him. "Let it go, Naruto." Nausicaa held me back as I tried to go hurt him. "Well, I'd love to stay and watch my brother get beat up, " Itachi lightly punched Sasuke's arm who merely growled in return, "but we've got to get going."

**Nausicaa's POV**

Itachi and the others got up and headed for the door. I blocked the path, putting my hands on my hips. "And where do you think you're going?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Home to sleep off the booze. I'm totally hammered." Kisame spoke up.

"I don't think so. You helped Tai bring in this tornado and you're gonna help him take it out."

Kakuzu grinned at me as he walked up to me, invading my personal space. "And who's gonna make us, girly?" His cocky attitude pissed me off. Today was not a good day to mess with me, not after everything I've been through.

**~5 MINUTES LATER~**

"Now make sure you scrub that tile good, I want to see my reflection in it, mister." I ordered the red head on the floor. Sasori muttered some insults under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing..." He sighed and scrubbed harder. "That's what I thought." I walked around the house making sure everyone was doing their job. "Hey Nausicaa, can we keep the ostrich?" Tai looked at me hopefully as he sat on the bird's back acting like he was a king. "Why do you wanna keep that thing? It can't even fly." He jumped off and got on his knees into a begging pose. "Please! I promise I'll take care of it!" I shook my head disapprovingly at him. "Fine, but if dad flips out when he finds that feathered beast in here, I know nothing." Tai hopped up and smiled, running over and squeezing me to death. "Thanks, squirt!" He went back to the ostrich and motioned for it to follow. "Come on, Lieutenant McMuffin! To the backyard!" I watched them scurry out the door. I stared out the window at the nearly cleaned yard.

Kakuzu was currently fishing the Lamborghini out of the pool. I smirked to myself. That's what he gets for calling me girly.

**~5 MINUTES EARLIER~**

"Son of a bitch, don't you ever call me girly again! You hear me!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Damn it woman, I can't breathe!"

Kakuzu was trying to pry my arms off as I held him in a stranglehold, pinning him to the ground. He started slapping his hand on the floor and shouted up at me.

"Tap out! Tap out! I forfeit!"

**~BACK TO THE PRESENT~**

"Hey, I think Ima head home." I turned my head to Naruto who had walked up beside me. "Okay, I'll come with. Yo, Uchiha, you comin?" Sasuke stood up off the couch he was sprawled out on. "Yeah, whatever. I'm done hanging around here." We went over to the front door. I pulled it open and they walked down the steps. I looked back at the boys who now resembled maids as they scrambled around, picking things up.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out for a while. If any of you are gone when I get back, I swear I will hunt you down." I narrowed my eyes at them. They gulped and started working faster.

"Yup, I'm definitely using you as my zombie plan." Naruto said as he poked his head back in. I smiled at him and followed him back out the door.

The three of us walked down the concrete path, Naruto and I happily joking around. I nudged Sasuke with my elbow. "Loosen up a little, will ya. It's okay to goof off once in a while." He stared at me for a while until at last he cracked a small smile. I smiled back. We were all messing around now.

I look over at Naruto on my right and then to Sasuke on my left. They were having a conversation about music, talking as if they were best friends again. I smiled at the sight I'd never thought I'd see again.

Guys. I'll never understand the things that go through their heads, nor will I ever want to.

Well there you have it. Will the long lost friendship be recovered? Can the two boys forget the war that's come between them for so long? Find out next time in Chapter 11: The Enemy of My Enemy. Don't forget to rate and message, I'd seriously love to hear all of my readers' feedback and opinions. So let me know how I'm doing and if I should continue. Thanks! Next chapter coming soon! :D


	13. Chapter 11: The Enemy of My Enemy

**Konoha High - The Girl With the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 11: The Enemy of My Enemy**

"I think I'll have a burger with fries...ooh and a chocolate milkshake, and some M&Ms, and-"  
"Okay crazy, slow your roll. I am not letting you have all of that sugar." Temari yanked the candy and milkshake out of my hands and put them back on the counter. Then she reached over and got me some juice. "Seriously? Juice? What am I, in prison? I want my milkshake dammit!" I shouted at Temari, reaching back for my stuff. Unfortunately, Gaara and Shikamaru went up and blocked my path. "Sorry Nausicaa, but we're not having a repeat of your sugar rush. It was too troublesome." Shikamaru grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards a table. I reluctantly sat down, still upset about my sugar withdrawal.

"So anyone do anything fun this weekend?" Hinata asked, trying to make conversation. Naruto and I shot our heads up and looked at each other. "Nope!" We shouted in unison. Kyoko raised an eyebrow at the two of us, obviously not buying it. "Is something going on between you two?" Everyone at the table turned their attention to us."W-Why do you ask?" Naruto stuttered.

Great. He just gave us away. I didn't really want anyone knowing about the party that went on at my house because then I'd have to explain the whole situation about Sasuke. It'd just be too much of a hassle and they'd only bombard me with questions. Naruto and I talked it over and thought it best to not concern them with this. Besides, Gaara and Shikamaru would be angry at me if they knew they weren't there to help me during the zombie parade. They were pretty over protective of me. They said it was because I still acted like a child and needed help with everything. So not true! I happen to be very grown up. Just this morning I walked past an ice cream shop and I didn't go in. Now that's what I call maturity.

"Are you two...going out?" Choji questioned. My eyes widened as I did a spit take with my juice, wetting Lee in the process.  
"What!?"  
Lee started wiping himself off with some napkins. "Say it, don't spray it!" He complained to me. I didn't pay attention as I was too overwhelmed with Choji's accusation. "It's nothing like that! Sheesh! Don't make up ridiculous nonsense, Choji. No offense, Naruto." I smiled apologetically at him. He nodded and smiled. But I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hurt about what I had just said.

"So then what is it?" Shikamaru tore me away from my thoughts. I sighed and decided to tell them the truth, or at least part of it. "Tai decided to have a huge party while I was still at school in detention and Naruto and I walked in on it. We were locked in my room til morning because everyone was so drunk." I quickly explained, leaving Sasuke out of the equation. "Oh. Sounds fun, why wasn't I invited?" Kyoko protested. I shrugged and continued eating, not wanting to dive further into the subject.

"Attention! Attention, everyone!"

We all turned our heads over to the skanky red head standing on the table. A horde of high school cheerleaders were surrounding her.

"Today after school we will be having our cheerleading tryouts! Everyone is welcome, unless you totally suck. So, don't forget!"

Karin jumped down and ran over to harass Sasuke. "I think I want to try out." Temari stated. I once again spit out my juice, shocked by what just came out of her mouth. Lee glared at me while he wiped himself off again. "Have you completely lost it!? Did you forget that Karin is a total botch?" Kyoko then jumped into the conversation. "Yeah, I think Hinata and I are going to try out too." The shy teen nodded her head at her. I tugged at my hair, not believing what I was hearing. "Why on earth would you want to degrade yourselves like that, it's insane." Temari calmly took a bite out of her sandwich and looked over at me. "It's our senior year. The three of us agreed that we would do everything we could to make it awesome. And so what if Karin is captain, doesn't mean we'll listen to her."  
"Yeah, I'd love to see the look on that girl's face when I make the team." Kyoko mused. I still didn't agree with what they were getting themselves into.

"Botch?" Gaara questioned my vocabulary. "Yeah. You see, I was told that I cussed too much," I quickly glanced over at Hinata, "so I've been trying to cut back." Shikamaru leaned over and took one of my fries, popping it in his mouth. "So what does 'botch' mean?" I hugged my fries closer to me, gaining a chuckle from Shikamaru.  
"Bitch."  
Everyone anime fell. "Nausicaa, you can't just change one letter of a word and make it mean a different thing!" Naruto pointed out. "Tomato and potato." I simply stated as I folded my arms across my chest. Naruto slapped his hand to his forehead. "That's two letters!" I tapped my chin with my index finger.

"Hmm...maybe I should've thought that one out a little better..."

**~AFTER SCHOOL~**

"Aww man, I'm gonna be late!"

I ran full speed across campus from the detention room to the gym. Even though I didn't approve of my friends wanting to become pom pom heads, I was still gonna be there to support them. And to tell them I told you so when they realize that it was a gigantic mistake.

"Hey! Slow down, Nausicaa before you hurt somebody!" Iruka shouted at me as I nearly collided with him. "Sorry! No can do!" I yelled back at him. I was late enough as it is. Tenga made me clean the tile of the detention room today. Now, normally this would be a simple task. However, him being the pain in the ass that he is, he made me do it with a stinking toothbrush! It took me three fucking hours to get the room done, and I was only supposed to have detention for two hours! Stupid teacher...

I took out my phone as I was speeding down the empty hallway. Tryouts had already started, I was thirty minutes late. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and picked up the pace.

**Kiba's POV**

"Alright, now we're going to do the combination a couple of times and then we'll tell you when to come in. Everybody got it?"

Sasuke, Kankuro, Neji and I were all sitting on the bleachers, watching all the girls try to mimic Karin and her two robots. This was the life. Just sitting here and staring at a bunch of hot girls in tight clothes, yeah, best day ever.

"Why can't they have cheer tryouts everyday." Kankuro said aloud, his eyes glued to the girls' asses. "I know what you mean." I sighed.

"Oi, Shikamaru, wake up." Naruto's voice rang out. He and his friends sat only a couple feet away from us. "Leave me alone. I don't even want to be here, got it. It's such a drag." Shikamaru yawned. "Hey, if we have to watch this then so do you!" Naruto hit Shikamaru on the head, causing him to jump up. "Dude!" Shikamaru rubbed the spot where he had been hit.

"Keep it down over there, will you." Sasuke said. Naruto turned and glared at him. "Mind your own business, Sasuke." Sasuke just ignored him. He was in one of his moods again. When I asked him what was eating him, he just said it was nothing. But the guys and I knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him. He's been acting weird lately. Come to think of it, he started acting this way ever since Nausicaa came back into town. Hmmm, I wonder if that's why.

"Hey, Kiba, which one do you pick?" Kankuro asked me. "Umm, ooh that one, with the blonde hair and nice ass." I grinned at him. He laughed. "You can have her. I want-"

"And safe!"

Nausicaa ran through the double doors doing the arm motions of an umpire. "Scratch that, I want her." Kankuro smirked, motioning toward Nausicaa. He was really breaking the guy code, as in, don't make out with the enemy. Or in his case, don't sleep with the enemy. I guess I can't blame him. To be honest, I wanted to go out with Nausicaa as much as every other guy in the school. But I was Sasuke's wingman, and he hates her. So I guess that's never gonna happen, not unless I want to stop living.

"Nausicaa! Where have you been?" Naruto shouted over at her. "Scrubbing stupid tile in stupid detention." She answered him angrily. Nausicaa straightened up and began walking over to them. "Kamiya," Neji stopped her, " you trying out to?" She looked at him with a 'wtf' look. "Hell no, I'm no priss. I came to watch them fall." She grinned.

"You sure you're a girl?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. The rest of us burst into laughter. Nausicaa placed her hands on her hips. "Are you sure you aren't one?" Naruto and the others started laughing at Sasuke., causing Nausicaa's smile to get even wider. "Hn. Idiot." Sasuke leaned back on the benches behind him. She shook her head at him disapprovingly. "Looks like you're losing it, Uchiha. You can't even keep up a fight with me anymore. And here I thought you were a worthy opponent...oh well!" Nausicaa happily skipped over to her friends, getting high-fives from all of them.

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't believe I just let her have that one. I really am losing my touch. Man, what the hell's been going on with me lately. Even the guys are starting to notice something's up, but I can't tell them what's wrong when I have no idea what's bothering me.

"You IDIOT! Can't you do anything right!?"

Karin was shouting at Sakura for screwing up some stunt they were practicing. She ended up tripping and falling at the end. Actually this has been going on the entire time. It was like Karin was out to get Sakura today. Every time she did something wrong, Karin would go off on her.

"Geez, how many times is that now? Like eight?" Neji asked. I just nodded. "Yup, and I'm really starting to get annoyed by her voice." Kankuro said, rubbing his temples. Kiba suddenly sat up from his position. "Hey have you guys noticed that Nausicaa hasn't made a scene yet?" We all looked over at the blue-eyed girl. She was just sitting there calmly, staring at the girls with her chin resting on her folded hands. The weird thing was that she had a very serious expression on her face.  
"Now that you mention it, I don't think she's said anything at all." I answered Kiba's question. "That's not like her." Neji stated confused.

**Nausicaa's POV**

"You worthless piece of trash! Get back in line and do it again!"

Karin yelled at Sakura for the hundredth time since I've been here. What a bitch. Even I'm not that mean to Sakura, I just tease her. I don't go as far as saying all that stuff. I never realized just how much Karin hated our two groups. All her yelling was starting to piss me off. Sakura did used to be my friend at one point. Watching her get bullied just didn't sit right with me.

Once again, it was Sakura's turn to try the stunt Karin had instructed them to do. She did the first part right but when it came to the landing she tripped over her feet again. However, this time she ended up shoving Karin to the floor with her. Oh boy, now she's done it.

"You little bitch! I swear you've got two left feet! I don't know why you even thought you had a chance at making the team!" Karin pushed Sakura off of her and stood up, leaving Sakura on the floor. "You have to be the ugliest, most uncoordinated person on this fucking planet! It's no wonder you don't have any friends!" I couldn't see what Sakura looked like since she had her back turned to us, but I was sure she was on the verge of tears.

"Shit, this is gonna turn into a chick fight." I heard Kiba whisper. "And who do you think is going to win?" Neji asked, worry evident in his voice. I saw them all look at each other and gulp. It was obvious they thought Sakura was gonna get her ass kicked. I shifted my gaze over to Ino and Tenten. They were standing there like two little scared chihuahuas, not knowing what to do. Yeah, this is not looking good.

**Sakura's POV**

I sat there, trying not to let the tears spill. Why me!? Why was she only intent on hurting me!?

"You're the one who doesn't have any friends! Everyone hates you!" I weakly shouted back at her. Her eyes lit up with anger. "That's it! It's time you learn your place, slut!" Karin lifted her arm up, ready to strike me with a blow. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, the entire room gasped. I peeked out of one eye and saw Karin's hand a mere inches from my face. My eyes widened in shock as I saw someone gripping her wrist, holding her back. I looked up and saw Nausicaa standing there, glaring intensely at Karin.

"What the fuck are you doing!? This is none of you're business!" Nausicaa just continued to stare her down. "W-Why are you helping me?" I whispered quietly. She looked down at me, but then quickly averted her gaze back to Karin as she spoke. "Why are you helping her anyways!? You guys are enemies! Now, let me go!" Karin tried to pull out her arm, but Nausicaa simply tightened her grip causing Karin to wince in pain. It looked like she was ready to break her wrist.

"I may not like her, but the enemy of my enemy is MY enemy. And when you mess with my enemy, oh, you're in for a world of hurt." Nausicaa replied, venom dripping from every word. I've never seen Nausicaa this angry. This wasn't Sasuke angry either, no, this was something much worse.

"Well, if that's the way you want to play it, then fine."

**Naruto's POV**

All of us on the bleachers watched intently as Nausicaa and Karin had their stare down. I can't believe Nausicaa just defended Sakura.

"Well, if that's the way you want to play it, then fine." Karin suddenly brought her other hand up and slapped Nausicaa in the face, causing her head to fall toward the floor. The whole gym tensed up at the impact. Nausicaa slowly began to let go of Karin's wrist. Karin smiled proudly, laughing a bit at her achievement. "What do you know? All talk and no action, figures as much." Karin turned on her heels and was about to walk back over to her friends.

Just then, Nausicaa grabbed Karin's shoulder, spun her around and punched her right in the nose! "Now who's ugly, bitch." Nausicaa grinned.

"Holy shit, I think she just broke her nose." Shikamaru stated in disbelief.

Karin's friends ran over to help. When Karin pulled her hands away from her face, all this blood started gushing out. Everyone in the room groaned in disgust. "What did you just do!?" One of Karin's friends yelled at Nausicaa. Nausicaa simply smirked. "What? I just helped her, is all. I mean, she has been complaining about getting a nose job. I simply thought I'd do her the favor." The room echoed with laughter. The three girls scowled at Nausicaa and then scurried out the exit to help Karin.

**Sakura's POV**

I sat there staring at the exit. Then I looked up at Nausicaa. She turned her attention to me and extended out her hand. I gave her a confused look, not knowing if she was being serious. Nausicaa then reached her hand out a little further and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back and gladly took the help. As I stood up, my smile faded.

"I don't get it. Why?" I asked her. "Sakura, don't listen to what Karin said. You're a really pretty girl and you've got great friends. Hell, I bet if you'd quit wasting your time with Uchiha over there you'd have a great boyfriend by now." I slightly nodded. "But, still, I thought we hated each other. Why would you want to help me?" I pressed on, wanting an explanation. She shook her head at me.

"I already told you. The enemy of my enemy is MY enemy. Nobody messes with you but me, you got that."

She smirked and then exited the gym, leaving everyone shocked. I kept thinking about what she said.  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Ino and Tenten ran over to me. "Yeah, I think I'll be just fine." They gave me a puzzled look. "I can't believe Nausicaa defended you like that." Tenten said. I smiled at her.  
"You know, maybe she's not so bad after all."

Does this mean the end of the bitter feud between the groups? Is Nausicaa ready to forgive and forget? Will Karin look hideous with a broken nose? Probably. Find out next time in Chapter 12: You Wanna What Now? Thanks for reading! And don't forget to rate and message, I love hearing your feedback! :)


	14. Chapter 12: You Wanna What Now?

Konoha High - The Girl With the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 12: You Wanna What Now?

"You got everything, squirt?" Tai asked as I rushed around the house gathering my things for school. I was running late today, which hardly ever happened. "Where's my violin? Tai I can't leave without it, I can't leave without mom!" I panicked. Tai came out from the living room, holding out my instrument. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I smiled at him as I hugged my violin tightly. He laid his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "She'll always be with you; you gotta remember that, even if you don't have your violin." I nodded slightly. "Yeah, but I just feel that if I don't have it with me, then I'm missing a part of her, you know." He smiled down at me and then grabbed my hand. "Come on, if we don't hurry, you're gonna be late to class. We can't have a straight-A student having a rebel streak, now can we." I laughed as we walked out the door. "You obviously haven't heard how many detentions I've gotten."

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked down the busy hallway of the school, heading toward my locker. When I turned the corner I saw Sakura standing there. "Hi, Sasuke." Sakura smiled at me. "Hn." I opened my locker and started to pull out what I needed. "Um, have you seen Nausicaa anywhere?" I froze. "Why do you want to know?"  
"I just need to talk to her, that's all. I thought you might have seen her."

I shut the door and started to walk away. "Kamiya is none of my concern. I could care less about where she is."

I made my way over to Calculus, not really wanting to talk to anybody right now. "Alright class, we'll start in the next couple minutes or so." Asuma instructed as he leaned back in his chair with a cigarette in his mouth. I walked over to my usual seat in front of Neji. "What's up, man." I nodded my head at him. He returned the gesture. "Hey, did Sakura ask you where Nausicaa was?"  
"Yeah, why?" I asked him, suddenly suspicious about Sakura trying to find Nausicaa. Neji shrugged. "I don't know, she asked me too. I was wondering if you knew why." I turned my head back to the front of the room. "Hn. Who cares. Let her do whatever she wants."

Asuma got up to shut the door, something he did to prevent late students from wandering in. Just then someone's foot stopped it from closing. "Wait, I'm here!" Nausicaa poked her head into the room. "Nausicaa, you know how I feel about late students." Asuma sighed. "Come on, please, can't you make an exception? Just this once?" She pleaded innocently. Asuma gave in and let her through. "Thank you!" Nausicaa hurried over to her desk next to mine. She put down her violin and got out her notebook.

"Can I help you?" I hadn't realized that I had been staring at her the whole time. I quickly turned my head, pretending to pay attention to the lesson. "Okay..." Nausicaa muttered and continued what she was doing. I've really got to stop staring at her.

**Nausicaa's POV**

I skipped down the hall, humming a new tune I was working on. I walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room. "Ha, yes. None of them are here. Now I can get my milkshake!" I ran over to the drinks and got my strawberry milkshake. As I slurped down the yummy goodness I noticed that someone was sitting at our group's regular table. It was Sakura. Her face lit up when she saw me walk up. "Um, hi?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh good, I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She pulled my hand and sat me down on the bench. I scooted away from her as soon as I sat down. "You feeling okay? Did you run into a door or something?" I couldn't wrap my mind around what was going on.

"Of course silly, everything's great. I just needed to talk to you is all." She reached behind her and grabbed something. I quickly reacted and hid under the table. She sweat dropped. "Nausicaa, what are you doing?" I looked at what she had in her hands, it was a present. "Uh, sorry. False alarm." I said coming out from underneath.

"What'd you think it was a gun!?" She shouted at me. "Hell, I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances! Uchiha could have put you up to take me out!" I retaliated. "He's not a murderer!"  
"Yeah, as far as you know." I took another sip of my drink. "What do you want anyways? It's not like we're friends just because I helped you." Sakura brought her gaze down to the little box in her lap. "That's just it..." I leaned in closer to her as she faded into a whisper. "I-I want us to be friends again..."

Time seemed to stop, the noise faded from around me. Did she just say what I think she said?

"I'm sorry...You wanna what now?"

**Naruto's POV**

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the back of Shikamaru's truck. We had been waiting outside the school for ten minutes now, expecting Nausicaa to show up. "God, where is that troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed as he sat in the driver's seat. "You did tell her the four of us were going out to lunch, right?" Gaara looked at me full of doubt. "Yeah, I texted her last night and this morning about it. Maybe she just forgot." Shikamaru got out of the car and started walking back into the building. Gaara and I quickly shot each other a look before following him inside.

"Where are you going?" I asked as soon as we caught up to him. "To the cafeteria, I'm pretty sure that's where she is. And if she's by herself, then she's probably taking advantage of getting some sweets." Shikamaru explained. Gaara sighed. "I wouldn't put it past her." I nodded at him in agreement.

**Neji's POV**

"I thought the girls were coming out with us?" I asked the guys as we walked toward the exit. For some reason Sasuke wanted to go out to eat. It was actually the first time he suggested it.

"Yeah, they were supposed to meet up with us by now." Kiba stopped walking, as did everyone else. "Should we go look for them? I don't wanna get Ino upset; she's pretty scary when she's angry." Kankuro said shuddering. Ino had slapped him so hard one time after he made her mad by squirting ketchup all over her. It was awesome! It left a giant bruise on his cheek for a whole week!

"Whatever, let's go see if they're in the cafeteria or something." Sasuke turned around and started making his way back, the rest of us trailing behind him.

**Nausicaa's POV**

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sakura kept waving her hand in front of my face after I had frozen in front of her. I shook my head violently, startling her. "I know Karin didn't slap you in the face, but somebody must have because you are talking crazy." Her eyes saddened a bit. "You think it's crazy for us to try to be friends again?" I let out a heavy sigh. I wasn't really good at the whole comforting people thing. I tried to avoid it as much as possible. I looked down at the present she gave me as a peace offering.

"Honestly, I don't think it's crazy." A smile replaced her current frown. "I just think it's crazy that you want to be friends now. Seriously, what changed your mind? The fact that I saved you from a slap? Why didn't you want this back then?" She thought about my question for a while before answering. "It wasn't just that you helped me. It made me think about all the fun times we had when we hung out together, you know, all of us. And, it made me realize how much I miss that. I'm getting tired of fighting with you guys."

"Sakura, you're trying to end a war that's been going on for more than five years. Do you really think everyone's going to just forget what's happened?"

"No...But can't we at least give it a try?"

Was it finally time? Could we actually put everything behind us and start over? Sure, some of us could move on, but Naruto and Sasuke? They went to jail for trying to kill each other. I highly doubt they'll want to be best buds again.

"Hey guys!" Sakura and I turned our heads and saw Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Kyoko walking toward us. Okay, now I was really confused. "Is this some kind of prank?" I asked skeptically. They all laughed at me.

"No, it's not. Look, we talked it over and decided that it's time to end our stupid fighting." Temari said taking a seat next to me. "Nausicaa, we're really sorry about giving you hell all these years. I guess after Naruto and Sasuke got into that fight, we all sorta picked sides." Tenten smiled at me apologetically.

And that's when it dawned on me. None of us hated each other. It was only Naruto and Sasuke that had it out for one another. The rest of us were just pulled into it.

"Alright," I smiled at all of them, "I'm done too. The only tricky part is gonna be convincing the guys." We all gave each other knowing looks. "So, does anyone have any ideas?" Kyoko asked hopefully. "Well, before we come up with a plan, I think we need to find out why we started fighting in the first place. Does anybody really know what happened between Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura questioned. Everyone looked over at me. "What?" Ino sighed at my ignorance. "You were their best friend. Don't you know what happened?" I blinked at all of them and slowly shook my head. "No...they never told me..."

**Shikamaru's POV**

She'd better be in here or we just walked all this way for nothing.

"How about Taco Bell?"  
"We went there the last time. I swear you're addicted to that place, Kiba."

Sasuke and his gang were coming straight for us, probably heading for the cafeteria as well. Just great, now we'll never get out in time to go eat.

"Get out of the way, Shikamaru." Kankuro growled at me. "Big talk for someone who wore a cat costume for Halloween one year." I smirked at him. He scowled and we both got in each other's faces.  
"Tell your friend to cool it, Gaara. Or else things might get ugly." Kiba threatened him, Neji backing him up. "Might? I think you're face already ruined it." Gaara countered. The three of them clenched their fists, ready to duke it out.

"Control your dogs will ya, Sasuke." Naruto glared at Sasuke who simply returned the favor. "Like you're one to talk, filthy mutt." We all started pushing each other to get through the cafeteria doors. When we finally got in, we started yelling more insults.

"Hey, wait a second!" Neji broke the chaos. All of us stopped and stared at him. "Tell me that's not what I think it is." He pointed in the direction of a table with a bunch of girls sitting around it. "So what, you never seen a girl before Neji." Naruto laughed. "You idiot, take a closer look." We all did as Neji said and took another look at the people sitting at the table. Our eyes went wide as we realized who they were. The seven of us gave each other confused looks before heading over to confront the girls.

**Nausicaa's POV**

"But then, if you were both their best friends, why did you pick Naruto's side?" Ino questioned me. "I didn't. You see what happened was-"

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing!?" Naruto's voice cut through the air. I shut my eyes tightly and peeked out at him. Man, was he angry with me. "Anytime you wanna start explaining, Nausicaa?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at me. I looked around and saw Sasuke and his gang walk up behind Sakura and them while my friends were behind us. It was an epic standoff; the seven guys were giving each other death glares ready to counter at the first move. I did the only thing I thought would save my ass from getting in trouble.

"Heh heh, well, you see-" I bolted from my seat and ran out of the cafeteria. "Get her!" I heard from behind me. Oh shit, I really thought that would work. I ran as fast as my short legs could take me. The pounding of several feet got louder and louder. They were catching up. I took a quick turn and hid inside the orchestra room. I peeked out the window and held my breath as they passed by. I stayed there for a moment before relaxing.

"Haha, suckers." I smiled at my quick thinking.

"Ahem." I froze in place, not wanting to turn around. "Shit, I forgot about the door on the other side." I muttered to myself. "Nausicaa, get your ass over here and start talking." I looked over my shoulder at Naruto. I knew it was no use defying him. He was furious at me already; I didn't want to make it worse. I slowly picked myself up and made my way over to the huge group that looked like they were ready to kill me. Really, the only time our gangs could work together was when they wanted to beat me to a pulp. Just great.

**~30 MINUTES LATER~**

"How could you even think about making a truce with these guys!?" Naruto screamed at me after I had finished explaining the situation. The girls stood quietly to the side while all seven guys took their rage out on me. Way to stick together. Go girl power...yeah, what fucking bullshit.  
"Naruto, you don't understand-"  
"Understand what? That you betrayed us to hang out with these guys?!" Shikamaru shouted at me. "No, I-"  
"So you just got tired of us, is that it?" Gaara questioned. "Gaara, listen-"  
"Ha, well good riddance, at least she's finally come to her senses." Kankuro mocked them. "You guys-" I tried to get a word in but they all started throwing insults at each other again.

That's it. They were working on my last nerve.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone turned to look at me. I let out an irritated sigh. "Thank you. Now, before you guys go accusing me of treachery; let me at least explain myself." I paused for a moment, waiting to see if they were going to interrupt. The room stayed quiet so I continued.  
"This fighting has been going on for way too long. I mean, look at us. You two got thrown in jail," I motioned to Naruto and Sasuke, "and now we can't even be in the same room for five minutes without wanting to murder each other." All of them moved their gaze to the floor, finally realizing that we've gotten out of control. "We can't keep this up anymore, did you guys already forget that we all used to be great friends." The girls looked at each other and smiled. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm done."  
I waited to see the responses from the guys. Nothing happened for a while; they just stood there and stared at each other. Then Shikamaru let out a small chuckle. "Nausicaa's right, let's end this stupid thing already." Kankuro smirked and went over to him. "Yeah, I think it's time. Besides, I kinda missed hanging with you guys." He and Shikamaru gave each other a guy hug. After watching the example, the rest of the guys followed suit. Well, all of them except Naruto and Sasuke. Of course, why did I think things would go along smoothly? I walked in between them, interrupting their glaring contest.

"Well?" I asked hopefully. Everyone stopped being friendly and paid attention to the feuding rivals. Naruto was the first to speak. "Screw this, there's no way I'm being friends with this guy again." His gaze then landed on me. "So that's it, huh. You're leaving me just like that. Yeah, you're a great best friend." Naruto turned on his heels and began to walk away. "Naruto, wait! Please!" I cried out to him, but he kept going and stormed out of the room. I looked over at Sasuke, who just narrowed his eyes at where Naruto had been standing. "Hn. That asshole isn't worth my time. I'm outta here." Sasuke slammed the door as he exited.

I fell to my knees, exhausted from everything that's happened today. "You okay, Nausicaa?" Neji asked concerned. I looked at where Naruto and Sasuke had left. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began to silently run down my cheeks. Shikamaru knelt down and put his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I think I just lost both of my best friends for good..."

Will Naruto ever forgive Nausicaa? Is this where the dynamic duo says goodbye? Can Sasuke and Naruto ever repair the bond they once shared? Find out next time in Chapter 13: You Gotta Think Outside the Box.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it; don't forget to rate and message! Until next time!


	15. Chapter 13: You Gotta Think Outside

Konoha High – The Girl With the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 13: You Gotta Think Outside the Box

**Gaara's POV**

"Nausicaa, aren't you gonna eat?" Kiba asked her from across the table. Nausicaa just kept moving her food around with her fork. "Nausicaa?" He pressed on, but her gaze remained glued to the plate. Kiba looked over at me. I simply shrugged.

It was lunch time and we were all sitting together. Our truce had been a success and we got along great, just like old times. However, Nausicaa couldn't share in the happiness.

It had been two weeks since Naruto had spoken to her. And Sasuke hadn't even attempted to insult her when they crossed paths. Both of them disappeared during lunch in order to avoid each other as much as possible. It didn't sit right with us. The longest Naruto and Nausicaa ever went without speaking was five minutes; not counting the time she moved away.

"Do you want some of my ice cream?" Kyoko offered. We waited for her to jump at the dessert. Nausicaa shook her head. All of us gave each other concerned looks. This was bad, she never turned down sweets. Suddenly Nausicaa stood up.

"I…I think I'm gonna…head home…" She started to gather her things. "You can't just leave in the middle of school." Hinata tried to talk some sense into her. Nausicaa didn't say another word and left the cafeteria.

"I hate seeing her like this." Kankuro said sadly. We nodded in agreement and then looked down at our trays, not quite sure how to fix this mess. "I thought things were supposed to get better once we became friends." Temari stated. "They have gotten better; this is just a bump in the road." Tenten reassured her. However, Temari didn't seem convinced.

How could those idiots do this to Nausicaa? Of all the people in the world she was the least deserving of this. She's the only person I know that can light up your day just by smiling. Man, did I miss that smile. I didn't realize how much Nausicaa made a difference in our lives just by being a part of it. I started to clench my fists as I got angrier at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Gaara, what's the matter?" Ino noticed my actions. "I can't take it anymore; they can't keep hurting Nausicaa like this."

"You're right, let's go talk some sense into that hyperactive idiot." Shikamaru agreed. He and I got up to leave, Neji and the other guys followed suit. "You guys work with Naruto and we'll try convincing Sasuke." Neji explained.

"While you're at it," Temari stopped us before we could leave, "try to figure out why they started fighting in the first place."

"Yeah, we tried asking Nausicaa but she said she doesn't know." Sakura interjected. We all nodded as we went to set the plan into motion. I just hope this works, because if not…I don't think Nausicaa will ever smile again.

**Nausicaa's POV**

After a thirty minute walk I finally got home. As I opened the door I heard Tai yell out from the living room. "Squirt? That you?" I made my way over to where he was and stood in the doorway. "What are you doing ho-…Is everything alright?" Tai got up from the couch and walked over to me. I slowly shook my head, letting the tears escape after holding them in for so long. Tai's face became full of concern as he opened his arms and tightly hugged me. I buried my head into his chest. As I continued to cry, Tai stroked my hair, trying desperately to comfort me.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see."

He was wrong. Nothing was going to be alright. My best friend hates me, my enemy won't even spare a glance in my direction, and I feel like my heart's just been ripped out. It was no use, it was over.

**Tai's POV**

Beep, Beep, Beeeep.

I pulled open the microwave door and took out the two cups of hot chocolate. Then I went into the fridge, got out the can of whipped cream and poured some on top of our drinks. I grabbed the mugs and went back into the living room where I had left Nausicaa.

"Here you go, hot chocolate with whipped cream, just the way you like it." I softly smiled at her as I took a seat next to her on the couch. "Thanks." She faintly whispered. "So Naruto's really not talking to you, huh. That jackass." I muttered. Nausicaa just kept her gaze on her steaming drink. "It's all my fault. He thinks I betrayed him." I shook my head in disapproval. "You were just trying to stop everyone from fighting. If you ask me, it's Naruto and Sasuke's fault. Those idiots gave up a good thing." I grinned at her, hoping to get a reaction. Nothing.

"Hey Nausicaa, can I ask you something?" She looked up at me and nodded. "Why do you hate Sasuke?" Her eyes widened for a moment at the question, but then quickly saddened. "Was it because he broke your violin?" I pressed on after she didn't respond. She then let out a heavy sigh. "No, it was before that. You see, the reason I hate him so much is…"

**Naruto's POV**

I shut off the engine and climbed out of my car. I was finally home. School seemed to drag on forever today. I walked up the front porch and opened the door. When I swung it open all the lights were out.

"H-Hello? Mom? Dad?" I called out but got no answer. I slowly made my way inside. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Hey, what the-" Before I could register what was going on I was hit in the back and knocked out cold.

**Sasuke's POV**

There it was again. I looked over my shoulder, making sure no one was following me. It had been going on for an entire block now. I shrugged off the thought and continued to walk home. Man, I knew I should've brought the car today. I turned the corner, still glancing back. When I brought my eyes forward I came in contact with an object. Next thing I knew I was lying on the ground unconscious.

**Naruto's POV**

"Aw, geez. Why do I feel like I've been hit with a pile of bricks." I muttered to myself. As I came too, I saw two blurry figures sitting on the other side of the room. "Who the hell are you guys and why did you knock me out!?" I shouted at them. I looked down when I realized I couldn't move my body. A rope was holding me back to a chair. The room was dimly lit and I could barely make out the faces of my kidnappers.

"Cool your jets, will ya. It's just us." The two guys came into the light. "Shikamaru? Gaara?" I stared dumbfounded at my friends. "Get me out of this thing!" I threatened, glaring hard at them. I wasn't in the mood for this right now, not since they've become friends with those people.

"Shut up and listen." Gaara came closer and leaned on the arms of the chair I was sitting in. I instinctively backed away. "It's time you suck up your goddamn pride and get over yourself."

"Don't you see that you're making everyone miserable, especially Nausicaa." Shikamaru interrupted. My gaze traveled toward the floor. It seems like I haven't spoken to her in ages; like she never even existed in my life. But, as much as I wanted to talk to her again, I just couldn't bring myself to forgive her. How could she go behind my back and do this to me? I thought she was on my side.

"H-How is she?" I whispered, slightly ashamed. Gaara sighed irritably. "She spoke to us for the first time today, but she doesn't smile anymore thanks to you." I looked up at the two. Did I really put Nausicaa in that much pain? Is she really not smiling? I don't think I can remember a time when she didn't have a smile on her face, like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"It's not my fault she betrayed me." I turned my head away from them. "You fucking idiot!" Shikamaru shouted and then brought up his arm and punched me right in the face. I spit out the blood now forming in my mouth and stared at him in disbelief. "What the hell, Shikamaru!?" He just shook his head at me, then he stormed out of the room without another word. I turned my attention to Gaara. He stared back, a blank expression on his face. "Aren't you gonna untie me?" I half asked, half demanded. He continued to remain silent and then followed after Shikamaru.

"Those bastards…"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Yo, Sasuke. Wake up already, man."

I kept hearing voices. I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was darkness. It took a while before my eyes finally adjusted to the light again. When I was finally able to see, I saw Neji, Kiba and Kankuro looming over me.

"Why the fuck did you guys knock me out?" I questioned groggily. Neji folded his arms across his chest. "We needed to talk to you without you running away." He explained. "Running away?" I asked but then was answered as I looked down. They freaking strapped me to a chair!? What the hell, was I getting the electric chair or something!?

"Untie me now." I demanded, struggling to free myself. Kankuro chuckled. "No can do, buddy. First you gotta tell us why you and Naruto started this huge fight in the first place." That's what this is about? Well if that's what they want they're never gonna get it. "Why should I tell you?"

"We're you're friends, dude. Doesn't that count for something? We stood by you when the whole thing started, I think we deserve to know why you hate Naruto's guts." Kiba countered. "Where were you two weeks ago, huh? You guys sided with Kamiya over me!" I shouted at them getting frustrated.

"Sasuke, it's time to end all this pointless fighting. It's not worth it." Neji tried to change my mind. But it wasn't going to work. Why couldn't I just tell them the reason Naruto and I fought all those years ago? I turned my head away from them. "If you wanna go get cozy with the enemy, be my guest. But leave me out of it." I muttered.

"Goddammit, Sasuke! I am getting so sick of your fucking pride!" Kankuro yelled at me. "Kankuro calm down." Neji laid a hand on his shoulder but he shoved it off. "No! This guy's got to get it through his thick skull! They hurt Nausicaa real bad and they don't even care! They're best friend won't talk, smile, laugh, anything and they don't give a fuck!" Kankuro turned back to me. "Doesn't she mean anything to you anymore!?"

I stared back at him, not knowing how to respond. When he didn't get an answer he got fed up. "That's it! I'm out, leave this jerk to rot for all I care!" With that, Kankuro left the room, slamming the door behind him. Neji and Kiba looked at each other and then left with him, leaving me strapped in the chair.

"Great…"

**Nausicaa's POV**

"So that's what happened." Tai mused after I told him the situation with Sasuke. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like that kid."

"I really wish we could become best friends again though. Me, him and Naruto. Life was so easy when we were a team." I reminisced. "Then what's holding you back?" Tai questioned. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What's holding you back from getting the team back together?"

"Tai, they don't want me anywhere near them anymore. How do you-"

"So? Since when has anything stopped you from getting what you want?" Tai interrupted me. "The Squirt I know would never have let something as silly as two teenage boys get in the way of what she wanted." He smirked at me. I sighed and warmly smiled at him.

"There's that stunning smile." He chuckled, I giggled with him. "You're right. I can't just give up. I know Naruto and Sasuke can still be the best friends they used to be. I just have to get them to talk it out."

"That's the spirit!" Tai stood up and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed and got up alongside him. "I'm gonna get them back together no matter what it takes!" I smirked at him. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" He sweat dropped and I slid back on the couch defeated. "Eh, I'm sure you'll think of something." Tai reassured me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'll ask the guys tomorrow for some suggestions."

I have to get those two stubborn morons in the same room and get them to talk things out. Otherwise, things might take a turn for the worst.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Hey guys." I smiled at the gang as I made my way to my locker where they were gathered. Kyoko jumped on me. "You're smiling! Thank goodness!" I laughed at her antics. "Yeah." Kankuro came up and squeezed the life out of me. "Babe! I missed you!" Now that he was my friend again he wasted no time in hitting on me. Typical Kankuro. "I, uh, missed you too?" Everyone laughed as Kankuro let go of me rejected by my unreturned affections.

"So, are you just moving on?" Sakura brought up the subject. I shook my head. "Hell no. Naruto and Sasuke may have given up on me, but I'm not giving up on them. Life wouldn't be the same without those two in my life." Kiba put his arm around my shoulder. "Well, good luck cuz we already tried talking to them." I tilted my head. "Really?" The news brought me down a bit. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. "Sure did." Shikamaru nodded. "They wouldn't have it. Both of them are stubborn as hell."

"Looks like I'll have to think of something else. I was just thinking about getting them in the same room to talk." Ino scoffed. "Right. Nausicaa, they almost killed each other at the mall. Do you honestly think they'll go along with that willingly. Plus, they aren't even talking to you." She just had to remind me. Now I feel depressed. "Hey, don't feel so bad." Neji comforted me. "Come on, you have great plans. But with these two, you just gotta think outside the box."

"Hey, the box is there for a reason. I like thinking inside of it. I feel safe in there." I whined. Kiba chuckled at me. "You are so weird, Kamiya." I pouted at him. "I thought you liked me?" He leaned in closer and lifted my chin toward him. The rest of the guys got into a jealous rage while the girls giggled. "That's the thing I love most about you, babe. You make my life interesting." He smirked. "Well," I got out of his grip, causing a frown to appear on his features, "like Neji said, I guess I'll have to think…outside the…box…" They all looked at me funny. "What's up, Nausicaa?" Temari asked. "That's it!" I beamed. "That's what?" Hinata questioned confused. I took her by the shoulders, grinning like a maniac. "A box!" They still didn't get what I was talking about. But that's okay because I think I just thought of a surefire way to fix this screwed up mess. "Sweet! You're gonna do something crazy!" Kankuro smirked. I placed my hands on my hips. "Pay close attention because what I am about to do has never been attempted by any human being. And I'm pretty sure it's because if anyone did, they'd die." I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran off to class, the gears in my head turning as a plan began to take shape.

**~AFTER SCHOOL AT THE KAMIYA RESIDENCE~**

"Okay, perfect. Dad and Tai are out of the house for the rest of the day. Time to get to work."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number I knew in my sleep. It kept ringing. I was about to hang up when I heard a click. I froze. I didn't actually think I'd get this far in my plan.

"H-Hello? Naruto?"

What's Nausicaa got up her sleeve? Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to talk things out? Does Tai still have Lieutenant McMuffin? Find out next time in Chapter 14: It Was You?

Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you liked it; I think I can have this next chapter out in the next day or so because I have it all laid out in my head. So stay tuned! Don't forget to rate and message!


	16. Chapter 14: It Was You?

Konoha High – The Girl With the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 14: It Was You?

**Naruto's POV**

Should I get it? What do I say to her? What if she starts yelling at me or worse, what if she starts crying?

My cell continued to vibrate on my desk. I just sat there with my chin lying on top, mindlessly staring at the caller ID. 'Nausicaa,' the lit up screen read. This was the first time she's tried calling me since I yelled at her. Ah, why does this have to be so complicated? Okay, come on just pick up the phone and simply tell her to stop calling. It's not that hard Naruto.

I took a deep breath and answered it on the final ring. I held the phone to my ear, waiting for her voice. Nothing came. I was about to hang up when she finally spoke.

"H-Hello? Naruto?"

Her voice sounded nervous. "Yeah." I answered emotionlessly. "Oh, um, it's Nausicaa…" I rolled my eyes. "I know; caller ID remember." I stated obviously. Why was she acting so weird? "Duh, I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say. Anyways I called because I really need to talk to you." Oh no, here it comes. I sat there waiting for her to get angry at me.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a truce behind your back when I knew how you felt about Sasuke. I'm the worst best friend in the world."

"Yeah well it was your faul-…Wait; did you just say you were sorry?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Well, it's about time she realizes her mistake. "Yes Naruto, I'm apologizing. Can you forgive me? I'll go back to hating the others and trashing Sasuke just like we used to. All I care about is staying friends with you." I remained quiet for some time. Thinking about what she said. Then something struck me. I can finally have her all to myself. It would just be me and her since the others would probably stay friends with those guys. Maybe this is finally my chance to tell her how I feel about her.

"I forgive you." I heard her sigh in relief on the other end of the line. "Thank you, Naruto. You won't regret it I swear."

"I hope not." I chuckled. She laughed too. "Hey, you wanna come over to my house. Dad and Tai aren't home so you can hang out over here as long as you want." This was it. No one else to interrupt us. This was my chance! "Sounds good. I'll be over there in a bit." I tried to contain my excitement as I hung up the phone.

**Nausicaa's POV**

"One hyperactive knucklehead down and one stubborn hothead to go." I smiled to myself. My plan was actually working. Though I gotta admit, Naruto was probably going to be the only one willing to cooperate. If I couldn't convince Sasuke to come over then the plan would all go to waste.

I scrolled through my contacts and found Sasuke's number, a number I'd never thought I'd call again. I pressed the screen and held the phone up to my ear. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" His monotone voice came through. I relaxed a bit. He probably erased my number a long time ago so he didn't know who was calling.

"H-Hey, Sasuke. I-It's me, Nausicaa." My voice came out shakier than I expected it to. Silence took over the conversation and I wondered whether he had hung up.

"What?" He spat out. I sighed. "Sasuke I really need to talk to you about some things."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Don't you want to work things out between us?" I questioned, hoping I had peaked his interest. "You and I can't be friends again, not with Naruto around."

"But Naruto doesn't have to be around. It can just be you and me, best friends like old times. He's not talking to me anymore; he said he wants nothing to do with me." I lied. "Really?" Sasuke asked. It was weird but I swear he sounded happy about the ordeal. I shook off the thought and continued to try to convince him. "Yeah. Why don't you come over and we can talk over coffee or something. Dad and Tai aren't home so they won't bother us." I waited for his response. When nothing came I got discouraged.

"Alright, I'll be right over." He hung up.

I let myself fall back in my chair. "I can't believe it actually worked." I rubbed my temples in exhaustion. "I just hope God doesn't hate me for what I just did." I looked up toward the ceiling. "I promise, if you make everything go as planned, I will go to church every Sunday and I'll even cut back on my sweets." Yeah, like God's ever going to believe that. Hey but I'm willing to try, isn't that what counts?

**Sasuke's POV**

I went into my closet to put on a clean change of clothes. I pulled off my shirt and put the new one I had grabbed over my head.

This might be the only chance I get to be alone with her. I know before I said that I didn't want to have anything to do with her, but that was a complete lie. The truth was I was still in love with her. It had become even more evident as I spent those two grueling weeks without seeing her. I didn't know why but I needed her in my life. And with Naruto out of the picture maybe things could actually get somewhere.

I walked out of my room and climbed down stairs, grabbing my keys on the way out the front door.

Well, here goes. I stuck the key into the ignition and sped off toward Nausicaa's place.

**Nausicaa's POV**

I sat on the couch, tapping my foot impatiently. The suspense was killing me! Sheesh, they don't live that far away from me, what the hell is taking them so long? I stood up and paced anxiously around the living room. The whole situation had me nervous enough as it is, I just wanted to get this over with.

_Ding dong_.

My head shot up. Lord help me now.

I inhaled deeply and turned the doorknob slowly. As I pulled open the door I saw Naruto standing there, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Glad you finally came to your senses." He pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly returned the gesture. I didn't like lying to him, it made me uneasy.

"Me too." I smiled. "Hey, follow me. I want to show you something cool." We walked downstairs into our basement. I flipped on the light switch and Naruto's eyes went wide. I giggled at his reaction. "No way." He breathed out.

Down in my basement we had a totally legit recording studio. It was for whenever some of dad's clients were working on some new material. It was huge, even I had to admit. It was like one of the one's you see on the movies.

Naruto walked over to where the sound proof box was. "Can I try?" He eagerly asked. I nodded and he ran into the booth.

_Ding dong._

Naruto raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you expecting company?" I gave him an innocent look. "No, it's probably just some salesman or one of dad or Tai's friends. I'll go get them to leave." I walked back upstairs as he continued to mess around with the microphone in the studio.

I opened the door and there stood Sasuke with his hands shoved in his pockets. I smiled at him. "I'm really glad you could come." I allowed him to come in. "Yeah." He simply replied. We stood there, an awkward silence taking over. Great, this wasn't working out very well. I noticed Sasuke start to look around the house, trying to find some way to occupy himself.

"Come with me," I motioned for him to follow me downstairs, "I wanna show you something before we have that coffee." He nodded and followed.

Lord, I'm praying to you one last time…Please let this work.

"Whoa, you have an entire recording studio down here. This is amazing." Sasuke gawked. I lightly laughed. "I've never seen you so astounded by anything before." He looked over at me and smirked. "I never had a reason to." I turned away from him when I remembered Naruto was down here as well. I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Then I saw him stand up in the booth, he must've bent down or something.

I peeked over at Sasuke; he was fuming once he saw the blonde. Naruto turned around and his smile quickly faded into a deep scowl.

"What the fuck is he doing here!?" Naruto shouted, stepping out the studio door. Sasuke walked up to him. "She invited me here dobe. What's your excuse?" I saw that deadly look in their eyes again. If I didn't do it now, that anger would be directed at me. "Nausicaa asked me to come over, bastard." They continued to glare at each other until the light bulb went off in their heads. Both heads slowly turned to look at me. I shrunk down under their uncomfortable gazes.

"Is this some kind of set up, Kamiya?" Sasuke lowly growled. "Yeah, what the hell's going on?" Naruto questioned. "Well, um, you see," I made my way over to them, "I just wanted to-"

Before I finished my sentence I shoved them both into the recording box. They fell over each other onto the floor. I pulled the door shut and locked it. Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him and jumped back onto his feet. He started yelling something but I couldn't hear him.

"Oh right, the sound is shut off." I quickly ran to the controls and increased the volume.

"Nausicaa! Get me out of here before I break the damn door down!" I covered my ears as his voice blared through the basement. Then I saw Sasuke get up and make his way over next to Naruto and start to bang on the window. "Kamiya! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Naruto and Sasuke started pushing each other. I face palmed. Even when they're angry at me they're still fighting each other. Now that's what I call some hard core focus.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I shouted into the microphone. They covered their ears. "I put you in this box because you guys need to talk things out. I don't care how long it takes; you're not getting out until you two are best friends again." I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back on the chair.

"You can't keep us in here forever. Our parents are gonna find out and-"

"I already told your parents where you'd be." I interrupted Sasuke. "They know what's going on and they left it to me to fix it."

"You told on us!?" Naruto looked at me in disbelief. "What are we, five years old?" Sasuke finished his thought. "Well you definitely act like it." I retaliated. They scowled at me. I kept my face hard and serious. "You can be angry at me all you want but it's not gonna get you out. Now come on girlies, let's work this out like sensible ladies, shall we?" I smirked.

"Nausicaa, when I get out of here you are so dead!" Naruto started to bang frantically on the glass again. I sighed at his attempts.

"This is gonna take longer than I thought."

**~SIX HOURS LATER~**

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

I kept chanting in my head as I listened to the two stubborn idiots throw insult after insult after insult at each other. "Doesn't this story have an end?" I muttered to myself.

_Grrrrrr._

I looked down at my stomach. Man, was I starving. I haven't eaten in six whole hours. How are those two not hungry after bickering for so long? I stood up and leaned over the mic. "Yo, dummies." They stopped fighting long enough to give me some attention. "I'm gonna go get some food. I'll be right back." I turned and started to walk away. As I made my way back up I started to hear them shout again.

Boy don't they ever quit?

**~HALF AN HOUR LATER~**

"I'm back!" I yelled as I bounded down the steps with Chinese food in hand. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting against opposite walls having a glaring contest. I sweat dropped. "Well, at least they stopped calling each other names."

I went over to the table and unpacked my dinner. Naruto looked up at me. He ran up and pressed his face to the glass. "Holy shit!" I backed up. "I'm starving, Nausicaa! Give me food!" He demanded. "Are you friends with Sasuke yet?" His eyes narrowed. "No." He said bluntly. I pouted at his response. "Then no yummy food for you!" His jaw dropped. "You can't just leave me here to die!"

"Well if you die then so will Sasuke. Maybe you two can be friends in hell." I shrugged and started to eat my food. Sasuke walked up to the glass. "You can't stick us in here and not give us something to eat."

"I just did."

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and gave me a cold stare. "That's not going to work." I sat there trying not to let it bother me. I kept looking up once in a while and saw both Naruto and Sasuke looking at me the same way. "I don't care if you guys pout. You're not getting any." I shut the volume off so I wouldn't hear them if they started to shout at me. I lifted my fork up to my mouth, but I couldn't eat with those two staring at me.

"Stop it, will ya! You're making me uncomfortable!"

**~THREE HOURS LATER~**

**Sasuke's POV**

"I can't believe she didn't give us any food." Naruto mumbled from the other side of the booth. My stomach started to growl again. Shit. I can't stay in here much longer without eating something.

I got up and walked over to the glass to try to convince Nausicaa to give us something to eat. My eyes widened when I saw her. She had fallen asleep. Her head was lying on top of her arms as she leaned over the table. "Great." I muttered. "What?" Naruto asked. I went back over to my spot and slid down the wall. "The idiot fell asleep."

"Try waking her up." Naruto stood and tapped the glass. When that didn't work he started to yell out her name. "I don't think she can hear us. She must've shut off the sound before she fell asleep." I stated.

Things became quiet as we both continued to sit there. "So…" Naruto tried to make conversation. "What?"

"What's your deal with Nausicaa anyways?" I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know, why do you hate her so much? Because she chose my side during the fight?" I thought about what he said. "No." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Then why?"

I sat there putting my thoughts together and finally confessed to why I detested the orange headed girl so much.

"She kissed you."

Naruto's mouth gaped open and his eyes went wide. "W-What?" He stammered. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to lie through his teeth. "That day you and I got into that brawl in the courtyard of the school. After we went our separate ways I went looking for Nausicaa. The first place I looked was in the rec room. When I opened the door I saw you two kissing." I sighed heavily as I finally let out what's been bothering me for all these years.

"It was you?" Naruto whispered. "You were the one that opened the door that day?" I nodded at him. "I can't believe she chose you over me." He stared at me for a while and then let his gaze travel to the floor. "I…I was the one that kissed her…" I froze. All this time I thought she was the one that made the first move. "D-Did she, um, kiss back?" I asked him nervously afraid of the answer. I saw his eyes sadden a bit. "Not really. Sort of. I mean, I don't know you interrupted us before I could find out whether she liked me or not." I relaxed a bit.

She didn't pick him. But then, that means I hated Nausicaa this whole time because of Naruto. "Wait a sec," Naruto spoke up, "if you got mad at her because you thought she kissed me then…that means…" My face started to heat up as he grinned at me. "Holy shit, dude. You like her too."

"Pft. I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to deny the truth. "Come on, Sasuke. You and I both know the reason we started the fight five years ago was because we both wanted Nausicaa to ourselves. I was just too clueless to figure out why you wanted her."

"I guess I can't argue with that. I can't believe our friendship got ruined over some girl." He chuckled softly. "Don't try to kid yourself. We know Nausicaa's not just some girl."

"She's _the_ girl." I agreed.

We fell back into an awkward silence.

"So where does that leave us?" I brought up the subject again. He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe," He grinned sheepishly at me, "we can try to be best buds again?" I stared back at him, shocked. A smile slowly made its way onto my face. He returned the gesture. "Yeah, I think that sounds good. Truth is I really am tired of arguing with you."

"Same here. There's just one more thing." I tilted my head at him. "What's that?"

"What are we gonna do about Nausicaa? We both like her, what if we start fighting over her again?" I pondered the potential situation in my head. "Why don't we just let her decide? It's not like we can force her to like one of us anyways. We can both try to spend time with her, but just leave it up to her on which one of us she wants to be with." I suggested. Naruto nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. Let's do that." We smirked at each other, but then mine quickly disappeared.

"What's the matter?" I let my head fall back on the wall behind me. "We're not going to be able to get out of here until Nausicaa wakes up." I complained. "Ah man! This isn't good; I gotta go do my business!" Naruto shouted frantically. I laughed.

"I really did miss hanging out with you, man." He started to laugh too.

"Me too, dude. Me too…"

Now that the duo is back together, who will Nausicaa end up with? How long will their friendship last this time? Will Nausicaa ever know how her two best friends feel about her? Find out next time in Chapter 15: Yeah…I Think I'll Pass.

Hey! I know that was a bit of a longer chapter but there was a lot of information that needed to be thrown out into the open. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to rate and message!


	17. Chapter 15: YeahI Think I'll Pass

Konoha High – The Girl With the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 15: Yeah…I Think I'll Pass

**Tai's POV**

"I'm home!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I walked through the door. I got no answer. "Squirt?" The house remained silent. I was about to head upstairs and look for her when I noticed a light coming from the basement. My curiosity got the better of me so I went down to check it out.

I chuckled softly when I reached the bottom. Nausicaa was passed out on the control panel in front of the recording booth. I shook her gently by the shoulder. "Hey, kiddo, it's time to wake up."

"Don't…don't let him get away…" She muttered and dozed off again. I sighed at her antics; she was having another one of her crazy dreams. I shook her violently this time, not really caring. "Wake up!"

"IT WAS THE CHICKEN'S FAULT!" Nausicaa yelled and fell off the chair in the process. "What the-…Tai? What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your awesome older brother?"

"Awesome older brother my ass. Doesn't even have the decency to…" She began to mutter some insults under her breath as she rubbed her butt where she had landed. I shrugged it off. "What are you doing down here, anyway?" Her head shot up at the question. She ran into the booth and searched around frantically.

"Where the hell did they go!?"

"Where did who go, squirt?" Nausicaa came over and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Naruto and Sasuke! I had them locked in here and now they're gone!" Her gaze shifted back to the control panel. "And they took my food!"

"Get a grip," I pulled off her tiny hands, "There's no way you got those two in one room."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I tricked them into coming and pushed them in there. I'm not crazy, they really were here." I shook my head at her and laughed a bit. This only made her more furious. "Fine. Don't believe me, some help you are!" And with that she stormed off upstairs. I was about to follow when a blinking red light caught my eye.

"Hm. What's this?" I pulled out the chair and rewound the tape a bit before pushing play. Nothing played for a while. "Well, I guess she must've pushed the record button by accident." I sighed and was about to leave when Naruto's voice came through the speaker.

"No."

Well what do ya know; I guess she really did have them trapped in there.

"Then why?"

"She kissed you." Wait, what!? I jumped out of the chair and leaned in closer.

"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"That day you and I got into that brawl in the courtyard of the school. After we went our separate ways I went looking for Nausicaa. The first place I looked was in the rec room. When I opened the door I saw you two kissing."

That little twerp had his hands all over my baby sis!?

"It was you?" Naruto whispered. "You were the one that opened the door that day?"

"I can't believe she chose you over me."

So does that mean that Sasuke…

"I…I was the one that kissed her…"

Okay, now Naruto was really dead!

"D-Did she, um, kiss back?" Sasuke's voice came out a bit shaky.

"Not really. Sort of. I mean, I don't know you interrupted us before I could find out whether she liked me or not." I relaxed a bit.

"Wait a sec," Naruto's voice spoke up, "if you got mad at her because you thought she kissed me then…that means…Holy shit, dude. You like her too."

"Pft. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Sasuke. You and I both know the reason we started the fight five years ago was because we both wanted Nausicaa to ourselves. I was just too clueless to figure out why you wanted her."

"I guess I can't argue with that. I can't believe our friendship got ruined over some girl." Sasuke chuckled softly. "Don't try to kid yourself. We know Nausicaa's not just some girl."

"She's _the_ girl."

I paused the recording and leaned back in my chair. All this fighting…was over Nausicaa? I smiled.

"Oh boy, Nausicaa. Who would've thought you'd be Helen of Troy." I ran my fingers through my hair and chuckled. "You're in for quite a ride, squirt. That's for sure."

**~MONDAY MORNING~**

**Nausicaa's POV**

I quickly pulled open the front doors of the high school and ran inside. I shoved people in the hallways as I made my way through. Now, where would those two idiots be? I kept searching the sea of teenagers for familiar faces but found none.

"Hey, Nausicaa!" I heard Kyoko's voice shout at me from the other end of the corridor. I didn't pay any mind to it and just kept speeding by. When I turned a sharp corner I stopped dead in my tracks. Time seemed to have stopped; I must've stood there forever. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

"Nausicaa, what's the big-" Just then the whole gang ran into me sending us toppling to the ground with me caught at the bottom.

"Get your foot out of my face!" Ino threatened.

"Get your ass off my back!" Kiba shouted back.

I poked my head out from underneath the dog pile and let out a huge breath of relief. "When I said I wanted us to be closer, this wasn't really what I had in mind."

As we stood up after untangling ourselves, I turned my back to them and went back to staring at what had stopped me before. "Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Shikamaru walked up next to me and asked. I simply brought my arm up and pointed at the sight ahead. Everyone's eyes followed my finger and widened in response.

"No way, man! That's hilarious!" Naruto said loudly enough for us to hear.

"Yeah, that guy was an idiot." Sasuke replied.

They were just a few feet in front of us and were happily chatting to each other as if nothing had ever been wrong. My grip tightened on the water bottle in my hand. How can those two stand there joking around after they left me down in the basement!? Sure, I locked them in there without food, but they wouldn't have gotten back together if I hadn't have done it in the first place.

I couldn't help but feel infuriated. It was another secret those two kept from me; first the reason for the fight and now this. Did they even consider me their best friend? Was I ever part of the equation, or was I just some girl they bothered to talk to?

"Nausicaa, you okay? You're squeezing that water bottle kind of tight." Neji questioned. I pulled my arm back and threw the water bottle, aiming for Naruto's head.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Yeah, so-" Naruto was cut short as a water bottle smacked him right in the face. He flew back and fell to the floor.

"Holy shit, man, you alright?" I asked him as I held out a hand. He took it and stood up. We looked over to where it had come from. Nausicaa and the rest of the guys were standing there. Nausicaa had her fists clenched and was glaring daggers.

"Maybe leaving her down in the basement wasn't such a good idea." I whispered over to Naruto as she made her way over to us.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think that," Naruto held his hand to his nose where the bottle had hit him, "And I'm sure stealing the food didn't make things any better either."

When Nausicaa got up to us she grabbed a handful of Naruto's shirt and pulled him down to her level, her being a couple of inches shorter than us.

"Start explaining." She threatened. Geez, Nausicaa can be violent when she wants to. Naruto started to cower in fear as her hold on him tightened.

"W-Well, y-you see," Naruto was doing a really bad job at telling her what happened. I guess I might as well jump in and save his ass.

"He wanted to surprise you." Everyone turned to look at me, except for Nausicaa who was still keeping her eyes locked on Naruto. "We got out of the recording studio and snuck out. Naruto just wanted to surprise you at school."

"Is that true?" Nausicaa raised her eyebrow at him. Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, yeah! I thought you'd be happy not insanely mad!" Nausicaa pulled him closer, their noses touching. They stood there for a moment. All of us waited to hear her response.

"What the fuck kind of reason is that!? You had me worried sick! I'm your goddamn best friend for crying out loud, why would you keep this kind of secret from me!?" Nausicaa shook Naruto back and forth violently.

"Just calm down, Nausicaa," I protested, "It's not that big a deal." Her glare turned on me. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You guys continue to keep secrets from me, how do you think that makes me feel? Am I not important to you guys anymore?" By this time she had released Naruto and her head fell to the floor. Did she really feel like she wasn't important to us?

"Wait a sec," Kankuro interrupted our conversation, "Did you just call her Nausicaa?" Nausicaa looked up at me when she heard the comment. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Nausicaa?" She questioned. I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing weird. "Yeah, that is your name, isn't it?"

"Well, yes but, you haven't called me Nausicaa in over five years. What the hell happened in that booth while I was asleep?" Naruto and I smirked at each other. He flung his arm around my neck and grinned even wider.

"More than you will ever know." I rolled my eyes at him. Nausicaa's eyes widened.

"Eww! That's just gross!" I face palmed at her reaction.

"Not like that you idiot." She merely folded her arms across her chest. "Sorry, Naruto made it sound all weird."

"You would think like that, Nausicaa." Kiba grinned at her mischievously as he put his arm around her. Nausicaa pouted and turned her head away from everyone, causing us all to laugh.

"It feels nice to have the gang back together." Sakura commented.

"It sure does." Hinata smiled at her.

**~GYM~**

**Nausicaa's POV**

"What are we doing today?" I asked Temari as we walked outside with the class. The coaches weren't telling us anything yet. They just told us to follow them out behind the building, we didn't even dress out.

"I'm not sure, maybe we just get to relax today." She suggested. Tenten walked up to us.

"You really think the most insane gym teachers would give us a break?" We thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah…if Anko and Gai were on their death bed!" Temari snorted a laugh. I giggled. "You mean if they were actually dead!" We started laughing harder. Anko turned her head back to look at us.

"What was that?" Immediately we quieted down. "Nothing." We said in unison, holding back our fits of laughter.

"Alright my youthful students, here we are!" Gai held both his arms out dramatically. "The school's pool!" All of the students cheered, excited about finally getting to swim. I gulped at the sight of the water. It kept splashing back and forth, like it was mocking me. Anko noticed I was the only one with a bummed expression.

"What's the matter, Kamiya? Don't you want to go swimming?" I stared at her, blinking a couple of times. All the attention was on me now.

"Yeah…I think I'll pass." I calmly stated. I received looks of confusion. Who wouldn't look at me funny, I mean, what kind of kid doesn't like to swim? That would be this girl right here.

"Come on, Nausicaa. Don't be a buzz kill." Naruto whined. I averted my gaze to the ground.

"I bet you can't even swim. What a loser." Karin insulted me, but I didn't retaliate. "Shut your face, Karin." Kyoko countered.

**Naruto's POV**

Nausicaa wouldn't look at any of us; she didn't even insult Karin back. I tried poking her side, but I didn't get a reaction.

"Anyways," Anko started talking again, "This week we'll be swimming so bring your stuff tomorrow because we'll be starting then. Everyone got that? Good, now get outta my sight. You can leave early." We broke out into cheers and headed back inside.

I saw Nausicaa ahead of everybody, not being her usual bubbly self.

"What's up with her?" Sasuke whispered to me.

"Maybe she just doesn't like to swim." Neji suggested. I shook my head. "Nah, there's gotta be more to it."

"And she got mad at us for keeping secrets," Sasuke muttered, "Hypocrite." I nodded and kept thinking about how Nausicaa acted when she was told we would be swimming.

Yeah, she was definitely hiding something. But what?

What is Nausicaa keeping from her friends? Will she be forced to swim? Can Nausicaa get any more violent? I mean, wow! What an arm! I'd hate to be on the other side of that! Find out next time in Chapter 16: Nope. Nuh-uh. Not Gonna Do It.

Hope you guys liked the chapter. I know nothing really exciting happened yet, but just wait, it'll get there. This was sort of like the chapter just to get the guys together. Well hope you keep reading and don't forget to rate and message!


	18. Chapter 16: NopeNuh-uhNot Gonna Do It

Konoha High – The Girl With the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 16: Nope. Nuh-uh. Not Gonna Do It.

"Suppose we have one of the following cases, where a can be any real number, infinity or negative infinity. In these cases we have the limit as x approaches a of the function f(x) divided by the function g(x) is equal to the limit as x approaches a of f'(x) divided by g'(x)."

Asuma continued to lecture the class. I don't think anyone was paying attention anymore, especially not me since I already knew how to do this stuff.

I sat there for the rest of calculus fidgeting in my seat. Why was I so anxious? One word…swimming. Today was the first day we were going to start swimming and I was dreading it. I kept looking at the clock the whole period, hoping it would start turning back time.

"Two and a half more hours until doomsday." I sighed, resting my chin on my folded hands.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked from the desk next to me. "Nothing." He gave me a funny look and then went back to writing notes.

I had to admit this was going to take some getting used to, you know, the whole being friends with Sasuke thing. We've actually had some nice conversations since yesterday which is a good start I suppose.

I slumped down in my seat. Of all the things we could do in gym, it just had to be going to the pool.

_Brrriiiinnng!  
_

Everyone stood up quickly, glad the lesson was finally over. "Don't forget that you have a test in a few days!" Asuma shouted, getting a response of grunts and groans.

~PASSING TIME AFTER 2nd PERIOD~

I stood at my locker with my cell phone held up to my ear. "Come on, dad, pick up."

"Hello?"

"Dad, I gotta talk to you."

**Karin's POV**

"I'll see you girls in gym." I waved goodbye to my two friends and walked through the now empty hallway.

"Dad, I gotta talk to you." I saw Nausicaa at her locker talking on the phone. I hid behind the corner and tried to listen in on her conversation. Maybe there was something I could use against her.

"What is it, sweety?" The voice on the other end of the phone was pretty loud; I was able to hear it very clearly.

"Can you get me out of swimming in gym?" What is with her and swimming? Can she really not swim?

"Nausicaa, we've been through this before. You're going to have to get over your fear of water sooner or later. Just go to gym class and swim, nothing's going to happen to you."

"But dad-"

"No buts. We'll talk about this later I'm with a client right now."

"Fine, bye."Nausicaa hung up the phone and walked off to her next class.

So that's it, huh. She's afraid of water. Nausicaa is such a loser, she is so in for it in gym class today. I smiled to myself and went off to my class.

**~GYM~  
Sasuke's POV**

"Hurry up and stop fooling around already or Gai's gonna make us run laps." Shikamaru went over and smacked Kiba upside the head as he kept flexing his muscles in front of the mirror.

"Hey, wait up will you," Kiba continued to gaze at himself, "Nausicaa is gonna fall for me for sure when she sees me shirtless!"

"Don't kid yourself." I retorted at him. He looked skeptically at me.

"What, don't think I can get her? Or maybe you just want her all to yourself." Kiba grinned widely as he said the last part. I turned away from him and lied right through my teeth.

"Right, like I would be interested in her." I saw Naruto smirk at me from the other side of the lockers. I shot him a look to keep his mouth shut which he soon complied.

We started making our way towards the pool and at the same time the girls were coming out. The first thing my eyes searched for was Nausicaa. I didn't spot her anywhere in the crowd of people though.

**Kyoko's POV**

"Come on, Nausicaa! Get your butt in gear!" I kept trying to pry Nausicaa off the hinges of the door, but she held on tight.

"I don't want to go!" She protested. I glanced over at Temari and she nodded at me. Both of us grabbed one of her arms and yanked her off, dragging her towards the pool.

"I'm reporting you for assault! This is madness I tell ya! Madness!" Nausicaa was being super resistant today and it was bugging the hell out of me. What did she have against swimming anyways?

**Naruto's POV**

"I'm reporting you for assault! This is madness I tell ya! Madness!"

We all turned to look at Nausicaa being dragged out of the locker room by Kyoko and Temari. I started laughing but stopped short when I realized that Nausicaa was wearing a bikini. Man, was that a sight.

"And I thought she was hot before." Kankuro was the first to speak up after all of us guys had gone silent. The bikini hugged her body just right and everyone was finally able to see those curves that made us go nuts. The rest of us nodded our heads slowly in agreement, even Sasuke.

"I thought you didn't like Nausicaa?" Neji questioned Sasuke, causing us to look at him. He shrugged. "I just said I didn't like her, I'd be an idiot to think she wasn't anything to look at." I had to agree with that logic.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino shouted as they came over and jumped on Sasuke. He tried to shake them off but it wasn't working. "How do I look in my swimsuit?" Sakura flirted with him. Ino pushed her aside, "Don't pay attention to her, Sasuke. You know you think I look so much hotter." I saw his left eye kept twitching as they fought over him. It's times like these when I'm actually not jealous of Sasuke having all the girls.

"Oh please," Tenten came over and interrupted them, "Can't you see they're all looking at Nausicaa." Everyone's eyes went over toward Nausicaa again.

"Stop it! I don't want to go! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Nausicaa kept screaming at Temari and Kyoko as she held onto a pole for dear life. Temari and Kyoko were pulling her from the legs.

"Let go already! You're starting to piss me off!" Kyoko threatened.

"That makes two of us!" Nausicaa retorted back.

"Kyoko calm down! Nausicaa, stop acting like a child and get over to the pool!" Temari scolded them.

"What is her problem? She's been acting stubborn since yesterday. It's really troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. It was true. Nausicaa was hot headed and we all knew that, but this was going over the top. She was having mood swings and everything.

"Alright you maggots!" Anko drew the attention of all the students. Even Kyoko and the others had stopped fighting.

"Line up at the side my passionate students!" Gai popped up behind Nausicaa, scaring her senseless.

"Holy shit!" Nausicaa fell back onto her butt.

"Come on, Nausicaa! You're my most youthful student! I want you up front!" Gai grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the edge of the pool. Nausicaa went stiff as she stood there. "Nausicaa?" Gai questioned her, Nausicaa's face going pale. She slowly shook her head and started backing up but ran into Gai who was standing behind her. "What's wrong? I don't expect this from my most energetic student. Get into the water!" Gai screamed at her.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Not gonna do it." Nausicaa folded her arms across her chest and stood her ground.

"Get in the pool!" Anko got in on the argument now.

"You get in the pool!" Nausicaa retaliated. Anko and Gai were fuming.

"Kamiya! Get your ass into the water!" They both shouted.

"I said no!"

"Just wait till the principal hears about this!" They stormed out of the room to get Tsunade.

I looked over at the rest of the guys; they all gave me the same confused look I was throwing their way. "Why won't Nausicaa just go in?" I asked them.

"Because," Karin interrupted our conversation, "She's afraid of the water."

**Nausicaa's POV**

"Because, she's afraid of the water."

I froze as I heard the comment come out of Karin's mouth. H-How did she know I was afraid of water? My gaze shifted over to where all the students were standing. All of them were looking at me with wide eyes, some even trying to hold back a laugh.

"Water?" Sasuke muttered as he raised an eyebrow at me. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. This was mortifying! I tried so hard to keep this under wraps and in a matter of seconds Karin ruins everything!

Karin began making her way over to me. "Isn't that right, Nausicaa?"

I tried to keep calm. "I don't know what you're talking about." Karin now stood in front of me.

"Oh, really? Well then, why were you calling your dad to get you out of swimming today?"

That damn witch, she was eavesdropping!

"I even heard your dad say that it was time you get over your little phobia of water," Karin smirked, "How sad, even daddy thinks his little girl is a big woos."

People started laughing at me and I felt more embarrassed as each second passed. "What? The hot shot Nausicaa has nothing to say?" Karin continued to taunt me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the gang giving me looks of disappointment. Either they were mad that I had kept this from them or they were shocked that I didn't insult Karin right back.

"Shut your damn mouth! What the hell is your problem with me anyways!?" I shouted, causing her to glare at me.

"Everything! I hate everything about you! I wish you had never even come back to this school!" Karin grabbed me by the shoulders and then pushed me into the pool.

Shit!

I felt my heartbeat quicken as I neared the water. Before I even went in I collided with the side of the pool because of the weird angle Karin shoved me. I took a blow to the head, splashing into the water. Then everything started to go black as I heard the faint chorus of voices shouting my name.

**Sasuke's POV**

Silence took over the students as Nausicaa fell into the water. We all expected her to come back up, but when she didn't all of us started to panic.

"Nausicaa? Nausicaa!" Kyoko shouted. Others began to yell out her name as well.

"Why won't she swim back to the surface?" Shikamaru asked worriedly. He got his answer when something red floated to the top of the pool.

"What the?" Gaara muttered. It finally dawned on us that it was blood.

"Karin, you bitch! What the fuck did you do!?" Tenten yelled at the red head.

"Someone help her!" Hinata spoke out.

"Sasuke what are you doing!?" Ino asked, but I didn't pay any attention to her. I ran over and dived into the pool.

I don't know what I was thinking. Hell, I don't even think I was; my feet just reacted. It was like I had no control over my body. All I could think about was that Nausicaa was in trouble and she needed help.

When I went under the surface, I saw Nausicaa lying at the bottom. A lot of blood was coming from the back of her head. I quickly swam over to her, not wasting another second. I took her in my arms bridal style and once I had a good hold on her, pushed myself back up with my legs.

As my head shot out of the water, everyone rushed over. Naruto and Kiba knelt down at the ledge and held out their arms to take Nausicaa. I handed her over and then climbed out of the water. They laid her down and backed up, giving her room to breathe.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura ran over to me. I slapped her hand away as she tried to place it on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. Nausicaa's the one who's hurt."

Her eyes saddened as she realized her mistake.

"She's not breathing!" Temari yelled out from beside Nausicaa.

Oh god. Please tell me that's not true. Tension took over the atmosphere.

My eyes scanned the room for the coaches, but they still weren't back from getting Tsunade. "Who knows CPR!?" Temari demanded, but no one came forward. Neji's head shot over to me.

"Sasuke, don't you know?" That's right. I was a lifeguard over the summer and we had to learn how to do it. But CPR required…mouth to mouth.

I gulped at the thought. Kyoko rushed over to me and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me towards Nausicaa's motionless body.

As I knelt over her I began to feel nervous. I've been waiting to kiss Nausicaa since junior high, but not while she was unconscious.

"Sasuke you're wasting time! Just do it already!" Naruto snapped me out of my thoughts. I continued to hesitate, my eyes wandering over to Nausicaa and then looking up at everybody.

"Sasuke!"

Will Sasuke save Nausicaa? Or will his emotions get in the way? And why is Nausicaa afraid of the water? Find out next time in Chapter 17: I've Learned to Hide Behind My Smile.


	19. Chapter 17: I've Learned to Hide

Konoha High – The Girl With the Violin (A Sasuke Love Story) Chapter 17: I've Learned to Hide Behind My Smile

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke!"

My arms reached out toward Nausicaa's lifeless body. I tilted her head back, pinched her nose, took a deep breath and pressed my mouth against hers, pushing the air into her lungs. I quickly pulled away and started to press my hands to her chest, three times. I repeated the same thing twice and Nausicaa's eyes fluttered open. She started to cough up the water she had inhaled. I jumped back a bit as she shot up into a sitting position. Her eyes became wide when they landed on the water.

She brought up her hands on either side of her head and slowly started to shake it back and forth.

"Nausicaa?" Hinata asked concerned. Nausicaa's eyes then shut tightly and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out. The tears began to fall faster. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have…"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and she opened her eyes again. She was looking in my direction but it was like she didn't even know I was there, she looked straight through me.

"Calm down, Nausicaa! Stop shaking, you're losing too much blood!" I tried to reason with her but she just thrashed around even more.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!...It's my fault, it's my fault!" Nausicaa just kept repeating those words, none of which we could make any sense of.

"What is she talking about!?" Naruto panicked.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and then scanned the crowd around us. It was clear that no one knew what to do.

"Nausicaa! Anko and Gai tell me yo-" Tsunade barged through the gate but stopped as the crowd parted and revealed the back of Nausicaa's head, which was now stained red.

"What happened!?" The three faculty members ran over to us and pulled Nausicaa up, examining the wound.

"Anko, take her to the infirmary!" Tsunade ordered. As Anko led Nausicaa away the principal's hard stare turned to us. "Who is responsible for this!?"

No one came forward. She grew more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked away. "I am going to ask one more time, who is responsible!?" All heads flew in the direction of Karin who was trying desperately to hide behind her two friends.

"In my office! NOW!" Tsunade grabbed the red head by the arm and dragged her back into the building.

Temari let out a sigh of relief, breaking the silence that had taken over. "Thank goodness Nausicaa pulled through."

"But why did she keep saying 'I'm sorry'?" Sakura asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"And what exactly was her fault?" I muttered.

**~ONE WEEK LATER~**

Nausicaa still hadn't shown up at school. Tsunade kept saying that her injury was the cause of her absence. But I knew well enough to know that the wound would have healed by now for her to return. It wasn't the blow to the head…no…it was something else.

Since she'd been gone it was like the entire school had gone into a depressed state. I guess we never took into account how much more lively it had gotten since Nausicaa came back to Konoha High. It never dawned on me the effect she had on people.

"Don't you think, Sasuke?"

I brought my gaze up from my plate at the sound of Ino mentioning my name. "What?"

"Don't you think Nausicaa is keeping something from us?" She repeated. I shrugged.

"I guess it seems like it." I went back to staring at my tray full of food.

"Why don't we just go ask her?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah right, you actually think she's gonna talk? Nausicaa doesn't tell us things when she's joking around, what makes you think she's going to explain things when it's serious?" Kankuro countered.

"Then let's go talk with her brother." We all looked over at Neji. "I'm sure he'll know what's going on and why Nausicaa's so afraid of water."

Everyone agreed and it was decided, since it was Friday, that we would go over right after school.

**~AFTER SCHOOL~**

"What if she's home?" Asked Kiba as we now stood at the front door of Nausicaa's house.

"Well, cross your fingers." Kyoko said, ringing the doorbell.

**Tai's POV**

_Ding Dong._

I stood up from the couch in the living room and went to go answer the door. When I swung it open I saw all of Nausicaa's friends standing there.

Uh-oh, not good.

"Oh, uh, Nausicaa's not home right now. She's out for a jog, but I'll let her know you stopped by." I quickly said. I hurried to shut the door but Kyoko's foot stopped it.

"Not so fast, mister, we want answers and we're not leaving until we get them."

I rubbed the back of my head, shifting my gaze away from her uncomfortable glare. Man, this girl was persistent.

"Alright, come in, but you can't stay long." I sighed giving up and let them into the house.

"So…" Kiba pressed as we sat in silence in the living room.

"So what?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tell us why Nausicaa is so freaked out about water." Naruto demanded.

I thought about whether or not to disclose that information. It really wasn't my place to say anything. But, if Nausicaa still hasn't said anything to them, then she isn't going to anytime soon. Maybe it was time they found out.

"It'll make more sense if I just explain our mom's death to you."

They all looked at me with shocked expressions. I guess they really don't know anything about Nausicaa. Just how much of her life was Nausicaa keeping from her friends?

"Her death?" Naruto whispered. I nodded at him.

"Seven years ago, we lived a happy life with our dad and mom. I don't know if you know this but she was a very famous violinist, she taught Nausicaa everything she knows. Because of this Nausicaa naturally fell in love with the instrument. The violin she has now was our mom's."

"So that's why she takes care of it so much." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Yeah, it's her entire life. Anyways, one night Nausicaa kept begging mom to take her to the music store for this new violin she had been saving her allowance for. Mom kept saying that it was raining too hard to go but eventually gave in to Nausicaa's pleas. On their way there," I paused for a second, cringing at the memory, then continued, "a semi truck lost its grip on the road and swerved, colliding with mom's car on the driver's side."

I stopped again, trying to hold back the tears that were coming up.

"Is that why Nausicaa's afraid of the water, because of the rain?" Temari whispered. I shook my head in response.

"Thing was, they were driving on a bridge at the time. Mom and Nausicaa were sent flying off, splashing into the ocean underneath."

"It was all my fault."

My head shot up and I saw Nausicaa leaning on the wall of the entryway of the living room.

"Nausicaa, I-I had to-…" I attempted to explain but she interrupted me.

"Why are you telling them? It's none of their concern." She said coldly. Naruto stood up from his seat.

"Stop acting like we don't have a right to know! We're you're friends, didn't you say we shouldn't keep secrets from each other!?" I was shocked by his outburst at Nausicaa. It created a thick tension in the room. I noticed her expression sadden as she took in Naruto's words.

"Why are you so distant from us?" Gaara asked her.

"Because," Nausicaa answered, "when you get attached to something…it'll end up disappearing and leave you hurt in the end."

She was still guilty about our mother's death. Even after we told her it wasn't her fault she continued to blame herself.

"It wasn't your fault, Nausicaa. It was an accident that couldn't have been prevented." I tried to convince her.

**Nausicaa's POV**

I could never forgive myself. I just couldn't.

"Why do you take so much blame for this?" Sasuke asked me. I chuckled softly at him, surprising everyone.

"I'm alive," I simply stated, "my mom's dead." Sasuke was taken aback from my answer.

"You're telling me to move on when I have to wake up every day and look at myself in the mirror, knowing that somehow it made sense to God to keep me alive and let my mother die."

Sasuke's gaze strayed away from me as I continued, "When we went underwater…I panicked. I can still remember it clearly; the water filling my lungs, the oxygen leaving my body, the blood staining the water. I kept pounding on the glass, praying that someone would come help us. As time went by, I lost hope. I ran out of air and blacked out, I thought I was dead. When I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed, my dad sitting at the edge crying his eyes out."

At this point tears began to fall down my face again.

"I later find out that the police came in time to rescue me and that it was a miracle I was alive. Everyone told me that I should be grateful. They think it's so easy to continue living as if nothing ever happened…I was in the car with her…I saw her get killed right in front of me."

They remained quiet, not knowing how to respond.

"If you feel this way," Sakura broke the silence, "how come it doesn't show? You're always so happy, like there's nothing wrong in your life."

"Everyone stops caring after a while; they stop feeling sorry for you and tell you to suck it up. Over the years I've learned to hide behind my smile, trying to please those around me. I simply act oblivious and ignore the past, although I can't seem to forget it."

I went over and sat next to Tai on the couch. He put his arm around me in an attempt to comfort me. I hate to admit it, but telling everyone the truth actually made me feel better. I sighed in relief. It felt like this weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Feel better?" Kyoko smiled softly at me. She could always figure out what I was thinking. I nodded and the tension seemed to lift from the atmosphere.

"It was just a freak accident; no one could have known that truck was going to crash into you. You have to try to let it go." Tai reassured me.

"That's easier said than done." I sighed in frustration.

"But you'll have us to help," Naruto grinned at me, "You don't have to keep things from us, Nausicaa."

"Sooner or later you're going to have to trust us. And besides, we're not disappearing from your life that easily. It's gonna take a lot to get rid of us! I mean, hell, we just became friends again!" Kiba smirked.

A smile swept across my features. I really did have the most amazing friends anyone could ever ask for.

**~THAT NIGHT~**

"See you Monday!" Naruto waved goodbye as he left my house with the others. I waved back and was about to shut the door when I realized Sasuke was still standing there on the steps. I gave him a look of confusion.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked quietly. I complied with his request and shut the door behind me, sitting on the steps. Sasuke did the same and looked straight ahead of him. He didn't say anything at first.

"About what happened before you moved away…I just wanted to…apologize."

My eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha was saying sorry to me? Quick, someone get this on video!

"If I had known the violin was so important to you, I wouldn't have messed around with it. I don't know why I did it in the first place."

"You hated me," I pointed out to him as if he had forgotten, "It's really not that hard to imagine why you would do it." I closed my mouth as soon as I realized what I had just said. Making him feel bad wasn't really nice of me to do when he was trying to apologize to me. He didn't say anything again and remained quiet.

"Why did you hate me?"

Sasuke's question threw me off guard. I thought about whether to tell him or not. I decided since I had been making my feelings public, why not.

"Remember how you and Naruto had that huge fight?" Sasuke tensed up a bit. "I went over to talk to you and you just exploded at me. You told me you never wanted to see me or talk to me ever again. Sasuke, you said you hated me and that I was the worst best friend in the entire world. To be honest, it broke my heart."

I looked over at Sasuke who was now staring at the ground.

"I felt so angry with you. If you wanted nothing to do with me, then I didn't want anything to do with you anymore. So, I told myself you were the enemy and did everything I could to stay away from you. But, I got sucked in with Naruto and your crazy war. Everyone sorta just figured the three of us hated each other's guts for no reason, which was kind of true in a sense."

We sat there for a moment without speaking. It became very awkward and I was about to make an excuse to go inside.

"I never hated you." Sasuke finally looked over at me, and we locked eyes. A smirk then made its way onto his face; he stood up and began walking away.

I sat there dumbfounded. Well, if he never hated me, then why did he say he did?

"Sasuke!" I shouted at him but he continued walking. "What are you talking about!?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Was his reply. I stood on the steps for a while longer as he disappeared from view.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

I heard Sasuke chuckle faintly in the distance and it frustrated me.

"Asshole!"

Nausicaa's secret has finally been revealed only to bring up another mystery about Sasuke. Will Nausicaa ever find out what Sasuke means? Find out next time in Chapter 18: (Insert some title here that I haven't thought of yet…)!

Hope you guys liked the story! I know it was a bit sad but I needed something to balance out with all the happiness in my story. But don't worry, more fun times are on the way, along with more drama and ice cream. Man, I want some ice cream…TO THE FROZEN YOGURT SHOP!


End file.
